


Falling away with you

by Lerylulu



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Batman Needs a Robin, Batman: A Death in the Family, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Damian Wayne is Robin, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Jason Todd is Red Hood, M/M, Resurrected Jason Todd, Slash, Tim Drake is Red Robin
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 47,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22966102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lerylulu/pseuds/Lerylulu
Summary: Después de revivir, Red Hood tratará de forjarse su propio camino como mercenario, lejos de las reglas del Murciélago; sin embargo, Nightwing se empeñará en revivir el pasado y viejos sentimientos, a pesar de estar comprometido.  Cuando una amenaza desconocida ataque a la Batifamilia, el destino de Jason y Dick quedará sellado para siempre.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 11
Kudos: 21





	1. EL ENCUENTRO

**Author's Note:**

> Este es la primera historia que escribo en mi vida y me emociona mucho poder compartirla con quienes amamos esta pareja. Esta historia está dedicada a mi mejor amiga Mary Alice por apoyarme y ayudarme con la edición y revisión.  
> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de propiedad de DC Comics, yo solo los utilizo con interés recreativo, sin fines de lucro. Esta historia es hecha por fans y para fans. Se prohíbe la reproducción total o parcial, sin previo consentimiento de la autora.

La muerte era algo curioso. No se puede definir ni como una sensación, ni como un estado. Es una nada, un vacío en que se va cayendo, mientras sientes que te devora lentamente la obscuridad. Podría ser hasta cierto punto placentero, a menos que te consumiera el dolor de haber sido golpeado repetidamente con una palanca de metal, mientras se pierde toda esperanza de ser salvado.   
Red Hood trataba en la medida de lo posible no pensar en ello. No quería que su muerte fuera una muletilla mental que lo hiciera sentirse una víctima, aunque a veces sus pesadillas lo traicionaran, él trataba de enfocarse más en la emociones. Desde su resurrección, su fuerza motriz, siempre fueron sus emociones, sus negativas y exacerbadas emociones. El odio, la venganza, la sed de sangre, todo lo sentía con gran intensidad; aunque nunca entendió si era consecuencia de haber muerto, o un efecto secundario del Pozo de Lázaro. En todo caso, para su trabajo como mercenario, era una ventaja, pues se sentía tan bien descargar esas emociones en los delincuentes de la ciudad que trataba de limpiar. Por supuesto que funcionaba siempre y cuando Batman o alguno de sus “batitontos” no se cruzaran en su camino. Su situación con Batman se había resumido a un estado de negación, en el cual ninguno de los dos intentaba cambiar al otro, no obstante, cuando se encontraban en medio de alguna situación, Batman no podía permitir que Red Hood rompiera las reglas frente a él. Y entonces venían las peleas, los reproches y las amenazas en ambas direcciones.  
A pesar de que él había establecido su base en Nueva York, lo suficientemente lejos, para escapar del Murciélago, los delincuentes que perseguía siempre tenían su centro de operaciones en Gotham, y es que esa maldita ciudad parecía tener un magnetismo que atraía todo la maldad hacía sus entrañas, haciendo que inevitablemente todo el crimen se concentrara en sus alrededores. Así es que sus encuentros con él que alguna vez fuera su mentor y “padre”, ocurrían demasiado seguido para su gusto. Y es que nada de lo que sucede en Gotham escapa de la vista del Murciélago.   
El cielo nocturno estaba despejado y ni siquiera se veía la luna brillar, era la noche perfecta para que el cazador acechara a su presa. Aquella noche Red Hood, se hallaba sobre una torre de telecomunicaciones, vigilando una bodega, donde según le habían informado se llevaría una compra de armamento militar de contrabando. Había seguido a esos tipos desde New York hasta Blüdhaven. Si bien ir a Gotham le molestaba sobremanera, Blüdhaven era otra historia. Era cuestión de tiempo antes de que él apareciera en su traje azul y negro, con su sonrisa de comercial y sus ojos tormentosamente azules. Era cuestión de tiempo, pues al ser pupilo de Batman, tampoco podía permitir que un mercenario anduviera fuera de su vista en su ciudad. Siendo las 12h35 am, Nightwing aterrizó junto a él en la torre.   
-Jason – saludó sin mucho ánimo.   
\- Dick – respondió Red Hood, sin quiera voltear a mirarlo.   
El tiempo pasaba con aquellos dos en silencio. La tensión entre ambos era evidente. Dick siempre actuaba con precaución cuando se trataba de Jason, pues conocía el carácter impulsivo y rebelde de su “hermanito”, no obstante procuraba que él se sintiera seguro cerca suyo y que poco a poco pudieran derribar esas barreras y Jason terminara por acercarse nuevamente a la familia.   
Jason por su parte no tenía ningún interés en ser amable con Dick; pues lo consideraba la personificación de la perfección, un “niño bueno”, en toda su extensión, y eso hacía que se le revolviera el estómago. Sin embargo, la actitud encantadora de Dick no era lo que realmente le molestaba a Jason, sino el hecho de que no pudiera dejar de pensar en él. Así como sus emociones negativas eran intensas, otras como el amor también lo eran.   
–Si ya terminaste de vigilarme, tengo trabajo que hacer – Jason fue el primero en romper el silencio, mientras observaba el movimiento en la bodega, listo para empezar su ataque.  
– ¡Si crees que vas a escapar esta vez, estás muy equivocado! – respondió Nightwing haciendo un puchero en señal de fingido resentimiento y colocándose frente a él a pocos centímetros de distancia.  
A Jason le hubiera gustado apartar a Dick de un solo golpe, pero él hecho de que se viera tan adorable, o que estuviera tan cerca que casi podía percibir su fragancia, no le permitía pensar con claridad. Aunque algo si tenía seguro, si quería jugar con fuego, él era experto y si algo le había enseñado Bruce, era a nunca abandonar un desafío.   
–Si quieres me quedo a jugar contigo, a menos que tu Papi no te dé permiso – dijo Jason, utilizando la voz más seductora que pudo y acercándose más a Dick.   
Dick lo observó por un instante y luego empezó a reír, sincera y cautivadoramente. Parecía un niño que realmente estaba disfrutando del momento. Su risa lastimó el orgullo de Jason, haciendo que frunciera el ceño, lo cual no pudo ser percibo por el mayor, debido a él casco que utilizaba.   
–Littlewing, no puedes estar siempre a la defensiva – expresó Dick, mirándolo tiernamente. Y ahí estaba él haciendo lo que siempre hacía, siendo amable hasta la médula, preocupándose por los demás aunque no se lo hubieran pedido. Y utilizando ese estúpido apodo que le puso cuando era un adolescente.   
–Ahórrate tu psicología barata, Grayson –respondió Red Hood – ¡Me largo!  
Acto seguido Jason se apartó de Dick, dispuesto a saltar hacia el tejado de las bodegas, no obstante, fue detenido por el agarre de su hermano, quien sujetó fuertemente su brazo. Esto sorprendió a Jason, quien volteó a mirarlo, para encontrarse con sus ojos penetrantes y una mirada que ciertamente no había visto antes en su hermano mayor. – ¡Dije que no ibas a escaparte! Por un segundo Jason se permitió perderse en esa mirada, se permitió soñar con lo imposible y creer por solo un instante que esos ojos traspasaban su máscara y su alma. Pero él no era una quinceañera, ni eso era un cuento de hadas. Dick no dejaba de enviarle mensajes confusos y su presencia allí solo lo enloquecía y lo volvía peligrosamente ineficiente. Así que se soltó con fuerza del agarre de Nightwing, maldiciéndolo mientras se lanzaba de la torre hacia el vacío. Dick Grayson se quedó pensativo, observándolo y convencido de que no iba a rendirse con ese testarudo.


	2. LA CONFESIÓN

Jason Todd no estaba seguro de cuando se había enamorado de Dick Grayson. A lo mejor fue la primera vez que lo vio en la Mansión. Él vestía su trabajo de Robin y corría por los pasillos con la euforia y emoción de sus primeros patrullajes. Él sabía del antiguo Robin, puesto que Bruce lo había mencionado varias veces. Cuando de repente se lo topó en el pasillo, mirándolo entre asombrado y furioso, con el azul intenso de sus irises fijos en él. Jason lo saludó con una sonrisa, pero Dick pasó de largo sin responderle el saludo.  
O tal vez esos sentimiento surgieron cuando escuchó a Dick discutiendo con Bruce sobre como lo había reemplazado tan pronto, y pasó furioso a su lado, tratando de que no se vieran las lágrimas que empezaban a salir de sus hermosos ojos.  
O quizás fue cuando el primer petirrojo regresó a la Mansión y empezó a entrenar con él y ser más amable. Aunque no dejaba de tratarlo como su hermanito.  
Pero de seguro, cuando comenzó a llamarlo “Little Wing”, él ya estaba irremediablemente enamorado de él. Es que no solo lo amaba, Jason idolatraba a su antecesor, quería ser como él, tener ese don de iluminar la vida de los demás, de verle el lado positivo a todo y sobre todo de ser el favorito de Batman.

Jason se encontraba con los ojos abiertos, aun así no estaba seguro de donde estaba. Sentía un fuerte dolor en su brazo izquierdo y le costaba recordar cómo había llegado hasta allí. Lo primero que hizo fue notar que no tenía su casco, ni su antifaz. Observó su traje y se dio cuenta que tampoco tenía sus armas. Una voz familiar lo sacó de su letargo. No entendía bien lo que decía para parecía estarlo regañando. Fue entonces cuando su mente hizo click y pudo unir las piezas de lo ocurrido.   
–Deberías tener más cuidado o vas a terminar muerto – dijo Nightwing mientras aplicaba un vendaje en la herida de Jason.   
–Creo que es un poco tarde para esa advertencia, igual nadie te pidió que me ayudaras, Dickie – replicó Red Hood en un tono bastante molesto.  
Dick solo suspiró, mientras pensaba que necesitaba más que salvarle el trasero a su hermano para que este dejara su actitud arisca. A veces podía entenderlo, había sufrido demasiado y parte de ese sufrimiento se lo había provocado él, así que estaba dispuesto a hacer lo imposible para quedar en buenos términos con el menor.   
Nightwing terminó curar las heridas de Jason, eran varios cortes y heridas menores, excepto por el impacto de bala que tenía en su brazo.  
Jason se esforzó por recordar lo sucedido. Después de su encuentro con Nightwing en la torre, arremetió para atacar a los contrabandistas. Parecía un trabajo sencillo, por el número de hombres que había en la bodega, no obstante, Red Hood no contó con que tendrían refuerzos en una camioneta en la parte externa a la bodega. Fue un error de novato, o tal vez el efecto de tener al pajarito mayor tan cerca. Las cosas se pusieron feas, entre la lluvia de balas y su dificultad para moverse, se vio superado inevitablemente. Sin embargo, su cerebro trabajaba mejor con adrenalina fluyendo por sus venas, así que empezó a trazar un plan, más que de ataque, de escape. En ese momento, ocurrió una explosión delante de él y eso fue lo último que pudo recordar.   
Ya menos obnubilado, Red Hood, empezó a inspeccionar visualmente el lugar. No le era familiar, porque nunca antes había estado allí. Era el departamento de Dick. Se encontraba en un sofá, en la espaciosa sala. Tenía un piso de madera y dos ventanales. Pudo ver la cocina perfectamente acondicionada y un pasillo que daba seguramente a la habitación. Las ventajas de tener un papi rico, pensó Jason.   
–Ya estás curado, pero tal vez deberías quedarte y descansar un poco – manifestó Dick, sacando a Jason de sus cavilaciones.  
–Nada me gustaría menos, Grayson. Tu compañía no es grata – contestó mientras seguía viendo el piso.  
-¿Por qué tiene que ser todo tan difícil contigo? –bufó con un tono de hastío.   
Hacer enojar al chico de la eterna sonrisa, era un logro que solo Jason podía conseguir. Y era algo que disfrutaba con un placer morboso.  
Jason se levantó con dificultad y se dirigió a la puerta, cuando escuchó la voz de su hermano decir en un susurro: –Tenemos que hablar.  
Él se volvió a verlo. Nightwing estaba sentado en el piso, con el traje todavía puesto, pero sin el antifaz. Parecía preocupado, extrañamente serio, algo que no era propio en él.  
Dick abrió la boca, pero las palabras se negaron a salir de ella. Jason lo miraba curioso, no entendía lo que le pasaba.   
-¡Tenemos que hablar de nosotros! –dijo finalmente.   
Jason sonrió sarcásticamente.  
-¡No existe un “nosotros”! ¡No somos compañeros, no somos hermanos, no somos nada! –respondió casi gritando.  
Dick los miró directamente a los ojos. Azul contra verde. Calma versus ira.   
-¡Antes de morir dijiste que me querías!   
Jason lo recordó entonces. Aquella tarde, en el centro de Gotham. Dick y él fueron al cine a ver una película. Era de las pocas veces en que podían sentirse como chicos normales. No como los hijos del multimillonario Bruce Wayne, ni como vigilantes nocturnos. Eran solo dos chicos, pasando la tarde juntos. Llegando a un callejón poco concurrido, Jason sujetó la chaqueta de Dick y lo miró. Era un manojo de nervios, su rostro estaba ruborizado y su corazón latía a mil. En un hilo de voz lo dijo: – ¡Dick te quiero! El mencionado se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente, fue tierno, dulce, sin malicia, y le respondió: – ¡Yo también te quiero, Jay!  
Jason se separó de él inmediatamente, mientras tartamudeaba tratando de explicar su cariño, tratando de que Dick entendiera su “amor”.  
–Tú.. tú… no lo enti..endes, dijo casi tartamudeando.  
El mayor lo miró por varios segundos, que a Jason le parecieron eternos. Finalmente se acercó a él, lo abrazó y en su oído susurró: Lo siento.  
Esa vez fue la última vez que se vieron antes de la muerte de Jason. Era un recuerdo que el mercenario se había esforzado por olvidar, pues era el día en Dick Grayson lo rechazó.   
–Eso está en el pasado, Richard – dijo tratando de que su voz no se quebrara. No podía mostrar debilidad en ese momento. Debía aferrarse a su indiferencia, sino no sabía hasta donde podía llegar si se dejaba llevar por sus emociones.  
No supo en que momento Dick se acercó a él, lo tomó del cuello y lo besó, con ansias y necesidad. El mercenario estaba tan sorprendido que no correspondió al beso. Su capacidad mental no era suficiente para procesar lo que estaba pasando.  
Dick se separó de él y lo miró. Sus ojos no brillaban como siempre. Algo muy grande atormentaba al ave mayor y Jason temía preguntar.   
–Voy a casarme con Bárbara –soltó Dick de golpe.  
Eso fue como un balde de agua fría para Jason. Sintió que Dick le había arrancado el corazón. Aquello fue suficiente para que Jason explotara  
– ¡Pero que carajos te pasa! ¡Me dices que me quieres, me besas y luego vienes a echarme en cara que estas feliz con tu “noviecita” y que se van a casar!  
–Tú no lo entiendes –dijo Dick tomando las manos de Jason.  
A Jason se le revolvió el estómago ante la similitud de la escena con la del pasado. Se soltó del agarre de su hermano y lo miró desafiante, sintiendo como la ira lo consumía por dentro.  
– ¡¿A qué estás jugando, maldito bastardo?!  
Dick se paró frente al él, tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento y también escuchar el golpeteo de su corazón.  
–Yo quiero a Bárbara, pero a ti te amo. Pero no podemos estar juntos. ¿Qué crees que dirían Bruce o todos en la mansión? ¡Somos hermanos, maldita sea!  
Esto último lo dijo el mayor con lágrimas en sus ojos. Pero no fue suficiente para Jason  
La sangre le hervía ante tal derroche de cinismo por parte su antecesor. No pensaba quedarse a escucharlo decir más tonterías.   
–Eres un cobarde, Richard Grayson, ¡me voy! –dijo finalmente y salió golpeando la puerta.  
Empezó a caminar, sin fijarse la dirección en que iba. Eso no era importante en ese momento. Le daba vueltas la cabeza. Seguía sin saber cómo había pasado de estar enamorado unilateralmente a estar en medio de un triángulo amoroso. Necesitaba aclarar su mente, necesitaba pensar, pero sobre todo necesitaba olvidar.


	3. EL DEMONIO

Red Hood manejaba su motocicleta como poseído. El ruido del motor y el estridente chirrido de las llantas al avanzar por el duro pavimento parecían acallar sus pensamientos. Su imprudencia era peligrosa. Ya había demostrado demasiadas veces su actitud temeraria, pues consideraba que como ya estuvo muerto, no tenía nada más que perder.   
Recorrió muchos kilómetros, sin rumbo fijo. No quería pensar y deseaba vehementemente que el fuerte viento que azotaba su rostro, se llevara toda su confusión y su angustia. Se odiaba por sentirse así y maldijo mil veces el nombre del culpable de ese caudal de emociones. Mientras manejaba pensó en llamar a Roy, pero un segundo después decidió que era una muy mala idea, pues su amigo seguramente se burlaría tanto de él, que terminarían en una discusión innecesaria.   
La madrugada estaba por terminar y el sol empezaba a asomarse perezosamente en el cielo. Sin darse cuenta, terminó llegando al lugar menos esperado. Al único sitio al que alguna vez consideró su hogar.  
Se detuvo frente a la entrada de la mansión, pues no sabía qué hacer. Había llegado allí por impulso y evidentemente tendría más problemas si alguno de sus ocupantes lo veía. No obstante, se quedó paralizado, sin encontrar las fuerzas para dar media vuelta e irse.   
Mientras estaba petrificado y sumido en sus pensamientos, divisó en la entrada una figura familiar, que lo observaba sorprendido. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se bajó de la moto y se acercó un poco temeroso. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca se abalanzó y abrazó fuertemente al viejo mayordomo, quien correspondió el abrazo a penas. Era la primera vez que se veían desde que había resucitado. Evidentemente Alfred sabía que Jason estaba vivo, pues la aparición de Red Hood y su identidad fue algo que estremeció a Bruce y a toda su familia, sin embargo, no había tenido la oportunidad de verlo, ni cruzar palabras con él desde su regreso pues Jason tenía demasiados problemas con Batman.  
Jason soltó al mayordomo y observó como este lo miraba con ternura.   
–Bienvenido, Amo Jason – dijo Alfred finalmente.   
Él respondió con una sonrisa, una sincera y de verdadera felicidad. Su relación con el viejo mayordomo siempre fue la mejor y él estaba convencido que si Dick era el favorito de Bruce, él lo era de Alfred.   
– ¿Desea pasar, Amo Jason? –preguntó Alfred mientras se apartaba de la puerta y con su mano derecha señalaba el camino, haciendo gala de sus modales ingleses.  
Ante la pregunta de Alfred Jason frunció el ceño y no supo que responder. Sabía que era una mala idea, una pésima idea.  
El mayordomo adivinando sus pensamientos le dijo:  
– El Amo Bruce, se encuentra en una misión con la Liga de la Justicia, el Joven Tim está en un operativo encubierto con los Titanes y el Joven Damian salió a patrullar y tardará en regresar.  
El saber que la mansión se encontraba vacía era un alivio, pero ¿debía tentar la suerte de esa manera?  
–Debería pasar y comer algo, puedo ver por su aspecto que no se está alimentando bien –insistió el mayordomo. –Además veo que se encuentra herido y debería recibir cuidados médicos –agregó con un tono de reproche.   
Alfred siempre fue así, a él nunca le importó lo que ninguno de ellos hiciera, él estaba siempre dispuesto a cuidar de ellos y atenderlos. Su lealtad era admirable. Incluso ahora sabiendo que él era una forajido y un asesino, lo seguía tratando como si todavía fuera aquel niño huérfano que llegó a la mansión hace muchos años.  
–Sería un pecado perderme tu deliciosa comida, Al – dijo Jason mientras entraba, aceptando la invitación del mayordomo.   
Alfred le indicó que sería conveniente que tomara una ducha, en lo que él le preparaba algo de comer y después de eso podría revisar sus heridas y cambiarle los vendajes.   
–Puede utilizar su antigua habitación, Amo Jason – dijo Alfred mientras se dirigía a la cocina.   
Red Hood subió las escaleras con recelo, y caminó cuidadosamente por el pasillo. Parecía un gato callejero, atento a cualquier ruido, listo para saltar por la ventana si llegaba a ser descubierto. El silencio en la mansión era sepulcral. ¿Cuántos años habían pasado desde que fue feliz allí? Los recuerdos venían a su cabeza a borbotones y le producían una sensación de nostalgia y pesadez. Después de todo lo que había pasado esa noche, Jason tenía realmente que aceptarlo: estaba jodido.   
Llegó finalmente a “su habitación”. Se sorprendió al verla tal cual como la había dejado. ¿Significaba eso que Bruce no había dejado a nadie usarla durante todo ese tiempo? Decidió que no tenía sentido seguir pensando o su cabeza estallaría. Estar allí era un error y mientras menos tiempo dedicara a escarbar en el pasado, sería mejor.   
Se desvistió rápidamente y entró a la ducha, mientras veía como los restos de sangre y polvo corrían con el agua. Se obligó a no pensar, a anestesiar sus sentidos por el mayor tiempo que pudiera, solo así dejaría de torturarse.   
Al salir del baño, notó que Alfred había dejado un cambio de ropa para él en la cama. Este gesto del mayordomo lo hizo sonreír. Solo por él valía la pena estar arriesgando su pellejo al estar en un lugar donde sabía que no era bienvenido. Después de vestirse, algo que le costó un poco considerando la herida de bala de su brazo izquierdo, se sentó en la cama, mientras observaba hacia el vacío. La tregua que le dio su cerebro se acabó y empezó a repasar la conversación que había tenido horas antes con su “hermano mayor”.   
–Blue bird ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? –dijo mientras se acostaba en la cama y colocaba sus brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza para usarlos como almohada.  
Jason no supo en qué momento se dejó vencer por el cansancio y sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse. Era lógico que se sintiera así, después de todo no había dormido en varias noches, mientras perseguía a los contrabandistas, a eso sumado que habían tenido un fuerte enfrentamiento, del cual no salió tan bien librado, sin contar con el estrés emocional de su discusión con Nightwing. En realidad era un milagro que él estuviera todavía en pie, pero si de algo podía presumir el mercenario era de su resistencia.  
No obstante, el hecho de saber que no había nadie que lo molestara y que Alfred estaba cuidando de él, fue suficiente para que bajara la guardia y durmiera tranquilo. Lo necesitaba. Necesitaba sentirse en paz. Y tal vez hubiera seguido así por mucho más tiempo, de no ser porque sintió una fuerte opresión en su pecho y como un acto reflejo abrió los ojos rápidamente, solo para encontrarse con unos ojos azules que lo miraban con furia y el filo de una espada peligrosamente cerca de su cuello.  
– ¿Qué haces aquí, maldito? –preguntó de manera arrogante el adolescente pelinegro vestido con su traje de Robin.  
–Pues vine a tomar una siesta y como la cama de papá oso estaba muy dura y la de mamá osa muy suave, me quedé a dormir a esta – dijo mientras sonreía sarcásticamente.  
–Ya veo que como zombie tu sentido de supervivencia no funciona, sino no le harías bromas a la persona que tiene una espada tan cerca de tu yugular – dijo Damian con un tono molesto.   
– ¿Qué haces aquí? –volvió a preguntar, mirándolo fastidiado, sintiendo que se le acaba la paciencia.  
Jason necesitaba quitárselo de encima, pero un mal movimiento podría provocar que el nuevo Robin le clavara esa espada en cualquier parte. Tenía que convencerlo, o al menos distraerlo para poder hacer una maniobra que cambiara la situación a su favor.   
– ¡Oh Babybird! No necesitas amenazarme para que este contigo, si lo pides dulcemente, yo puedo darte lo que necesites – dijo Jason seductoramente mientras tomaba a Damian por el brazo y lo acercaba hacia su cuerpo.   
Esta acción hizo que Damian se ruborizara y acto seguido soltara su espada. Jason aprovechó el momento y tomó ambas manos de Damian y las sujetó con fuerza, mientras le daba una patada en el estómago y lo lanzó hacia un lado, fuera de la cama. Red Hood se incorporó de golpe y tomó distancia del pequeño.   
En el piso Damian maldecía por lo bajo, más que adolorido se sentía humillado, no podía creer que hubiera caído en la jugarreta de Red Hood. Por su parte Jason lo miraba divertido. Hubiera sido fácil para él aprovechar ese momento e irse de la mansión, pero tener la oportunidad de fastidiar al pequeño hijo de Bruce, era demasiado tentador como para desperdiciarlo.  
Damian se puso de pie y se abalanzó a golpear a Jason. El pequeño Robin tenía el entrenamiento y la determinación, pero Red Hood era mucho más alto y musculoso. No fue difícil para él esquivar el ataque del pajarito, quien a pesar de ser frío y calculador, se volvía bastante imprudente en presencia del mercenario. Jason tenía el poder de sacar lo peor de Damian, de hecho lo hacía con cada miembro de la Batifamilia. Porque eso era él: oscuridad y remordimiento andante, el peor error de Batman.  
Jason se cansó de ver a Damian intentar golpearlo y sujetó sus brazos, colocándolos por detrás de su espalda. Acto seguido lo lanzó hacia el suelo boca abajo y se colocó sobre su espalda, mientras con sus piernas ejercía presión sobre las piernas del más joven a la vez que lo inmovilizaba.  
– ¡Dime que estás planeando, Todd! – gritó Robin mientras se sacudía fuertemente tratando de librarse del agarre del mayor.  
–Eres igual de paranoico que el viejo–dijo aplicando más fuerza a la llave que tenía sobre el más joven. –No estoy planeando nada – añadió.  
El más pequeño de los hijos de Batman soltó un gemido de dolor. Si Red Hood seguía haciendo eso, terminaría por romperle el brazo.  
–Shhh, no cantes más pajarito, o tendré que hacerte daño – susurro el mercenario mientras se acercaba a su oído, dejando caer todo su peso, sobre el cuerpo del joven vigilante.   
– ¡No tienes nada que hacer aquí, Lárgate! –masculló el más joven.  
– Pues aunque detesto estar de acuerdo contigo, Demonio, tienes razón.  
Dicho esto, Jason soltó lentamente lo brazos de Damian y se puso de pie, dejando en libertad al pequeño. Avanzó hacia la cama y tomó su chaqueta, la cual se acomodó con parsimonia. Avanzó hacia la puerta sin siquiera mirar a Damian y caminó con la determinación de irse.  
–Estuviste con Grayson anoche, ¿verdad? – inquirió Robin para sorpresa de Jason.  
Él se volteó rápidamente, con los ojos desencajados y la boca abierta.  
Damian no necesitó una respuesta, ver la expresión del forajido fue suficiente para darse cuenta que había dado en el clavo. Lo miró triunfante y sonrió maliciosamente.  
–Sé cuáles son tus sentimientos por él y debo decirte que no apruebo ningún tipo de relación entre ustedes – agregó mientras miraba a Jason que estaba conmocionado todavía.  
Esto último que dijo Robin fue suficiente para sacar de sus casillas a Jason, quien avanzó hasta donde él estaba, lo sujetó de la capa y lo elevó hasta dejar el rostro de Damian a la altura de su rostro.  
– ¡Callate, maldito mocoso! ¿Quién dijo que yo necesitaba de tu aprobación? – dijo Jason mientras sentía que le hervía la sangre ante el descaro y la osadía de las palabras de Damian. Hubiera querido meterle una bala justo en medio de los ojos, solo entonces notó que había dejado su arma y su casco en el departamento de Dick.  
– ¿Te das cuentas que no lo estás negando? –dijo levantando una ceja. –No tiene caso que lo niegues, es más que obvio. Habría que ser tonto para no darse cuenta de cómo miras a Nightwing, además de que siempre tratas de no lastimarlo cada vez que nos enfrentamos.  
Red Hood sintió que el mundo se le vino abajo. ¿De verdad era tan transparente? ¿Y si Damian había sido capaz de notar su amor por Dick, alguien más también lo sabría? ¿Bruce lo sabía? La respuesta era clara, Bruce era el mejor detective del mundo, seguro lo sabía.  
Jason perdió en ese momento el impetú por discutir con Damian. Soltó su agarre y lo dejó en el piso. Damian lo miraba satisfecho, pues conocía el efecto que habían hecho sus palabras en la cabeza de Red Hood.  
Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más. Jason caminó lentamente hacia la salida de la habitación y Damian no hizo ningún esfuerzo por detenerlo. Atravesó la mansión en estado de inercia. Ni siquiera pensó en despedirse de Alfred. Salió de la mansión con el sol brillando en su rostro y se subió rápidamente a su motocicleta, la misma que arrancó presuroso. No podía estar ni un segundo más en aquel endemoniado lugar.


	4. EL PELIRROJO

El ruido ensordecedor del motor se escuchaba a lo lejos. Red Hood aceleraba cada vez más tratando de llegar lo más pronto posible a su ciudad. Sentía como si un fantasma sin rostro lo persiguiera, mientras él luchaba por escapar de sus garras.   
Una leve lluvia empezó a caer. El joven vigilante sentía como las gotas resbalaban por su rostro y de alguna forma lograban refrescar su corazón. Continuó su camino siendo torturado por sus pensamientos. Con dificultad logró llegar a casa y se sintió tan cansado que ni siquiera tuvo fuerzas para llegar a su habitación.  
Jason se despertó de un sobresalto, sudando y desorientado. Le tomó un par de minutos darse cuenta donde se encontraba. Suspiró de alivio al notar que estaba acostado en el sofá en su guarida.  
– ¡Hey bello durmiente! ¿Estás bien? – dijo Roy que estaba recostado de manera relajada en el marco de la puerta.  
– ¿Qué día es? ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí? ¿Dónde están lo demás? –preguntó con un tono algo desesperado.  
–Calmate, Jay – dijo el pelirrojo, mientras se acercaba y se sentaba junto a él en el sofá. –Dormiste como por 12 horas, no estoy seguro porque cuando llegué ya estabas desplomado semiinconsciente sobre el sofá y Bizarro está en una misión con Artemisa en Europa, ¿ya lo olvidaste?   
Jason parpadeó varias veces, buscando en su memoria algo que lo conectara con la realidad. Se sentía confundido y emocionalmente agotado, después de todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior.  
– ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza o algo así? – dijo Roy mientras sonreía burlonamente.  
– Es complicado –dijo Red Hood con una voz que denotaba mucha preocupación.  
Roy lo observaba extrañado, si bien Jason nunca había sido muy comunicativo con ninguno de su equipo con respecto a sus problemas, ahora lo veía realmente perturbado. Jason solo estaba sentado en el sofá, sin decir ni una palabra y de repente, soltó un largo suspiro.   
Eso ya era grave, pensó Roy, pues el líder de su equipo jamás había sido alguien sentimental, era más bien un desgraciado sin alma.   
– ¿Cómo estuvo la misión? –preguntó Roy para romper el hielo.   
No obtuvo respuesta, simplemente Jason apuntó con su dedo, señalándole la herida de bala que tenía en el brazo.   
Esto de hablar de sentimientos no se le daba bien a ninguno. Red Hood era muy hermético y Roy en realidad se tomaba todo como si fuera un maldito chiste.   
– ¿Noche intensa en Blüdhaven? –preguntó el pelirrojo haciendo un gesto sugerente y lanzándole una mirada pícara.   
–Sí, pero no por las razones que te imaginas –respondió Jason mientras bajaba la mirada y miraba hacia el piso, en un gesto que a Roy le pareció muy deprimente.   
Roy pudo dejarlo así y esperar que Jason le contara lo sucedido, pero sabía que primero se enfriaría el infierno antes de que su amigo demostrara algo de madurez emocional y pidiera ayuda, así que tendría que sacarle las palabras con bromas o tal vez a golpes si era necesario.  
Esperó algunos minutos para ver si alguna explicación a lo antes dicho salía de la boca de su compañero, al ver que él seguía con la mirada fija en el suelo, decidió hablarle.  
– ¿Dick volvió a rechazarte? –dijo suponiendo que ese era el motivo del malestar de su amigo.  
–No, me dijo que me amaba – manifestó Jason con una neutralidad en su voz que no denotaba ni alegría ni tristeza.   
Roy sintió que su mandíbula cayó hasta el suelo por la impresión de lo que acaba de escuchar. Por más que miraba a Jason no podía creer lo que le decía y más aún no entendía si eso era una buena noticia, por qué se veía tan decaído.  
–Antes de que digas nada, déjame aclararte que ese idiota de Dick dijo que iba a casarse y que no podía estar conmigo porque somos hermanos ¿puedes creer esas tonterías? – dijo Jason, haciendo ademanes que denotaban su indignación al recordar lo dicho por el primer Robin.  
Roy lo miraba y trataba de aguantar su risa. ¿Cómo Red Hood, el terror de los criminales de New York, que fue entrenado por el Jodido Batman y que regresó de las garras de la muerte podía ser tan dramático?  
Jason al verlo, volteó los ojos con fastidio, se acercó a él y lo abrazó por el cuello mientras le decía molesto: –Si sigues riéndote de mí, voy a matarte.  
El pelirrojo captó el mensaje y levantó su pulgar en signo de aprobación. Jason lo soltó. Acto seguido se levantó del sofá y fue hacia la nevera y sacó una lata de cerveza.   
–Si no quieres que me ría deja a actuar como una drama queen – dijo Roy, sin poder disimular su sonrisa.   
Jason la verdad no tenía ganas de discutir con su amigo. Era imposible pedirle que se tomara algo en serio, y en realidad pensaba que tal vez sus chistes lo ayudarían a ganar perspectiva o al menos distraerse del dilema en que se encontraba.  
–Pues entonces si el tipo es un idiota, olvídalo –dijo Roy de manera práctica. –O salgamos esta noche a emborracharnos y buscas a alguien que te lo saque de la cabeza.  
–No estoy de humor para salir –manifestó Red Hood.   
–Entonces, princesa, quedemos en casa y el tío Roy te va a consentir – expresó Roy utilizando una voz dulce y sonriendo nuevamente.   
Jason tomó la lata, cuyo contenido había terminado de beber, y se la lanzó a su compañero, dándole justo en la cabeza. Roy no se quejó, sabía que había traspasado el límite con Jason y en todo caso, parecía un poco más animado.   
–Como no hay nada comestible en esta casa, ¿te parece si pedimos pizza para cenar?  
Jason asintió con la cabeza, mientras volvía recostarse en el sofá.  
De pronto, empezó a sonar una alerta y Roy se apresuró hacia el computador a ver que había captado la cámara de la entrada.  
–Seguro es un gato o un pájaro que ha accionada la alarma –dijo Jason despreocupado, sin levantarse del sofá.  
Roy se quedó en silencio por unos momentos, pero luego se volteó hacia Jason y le dijo:  
–Pues si ha sido un pájaro… pero Cenicienta tienes que ver esto, parece que tu príncipe azul vino a dejarte tu zapatilla de cristal.  
Red Hood se incorporó como un resorte del sofá y se dirigió rápidamente hacia el computador y en la pantalla pudo observar a Dick frente a su casa, vestido con ropa de civil y sosteniendo su casco rojo y su revólver. Esto tiene que ser una maldita broma, pensó Jason.


	5. PALABRAS Y RECUERDOS

Jason se quedó parado observando el monitor. Sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veía.   
–Pues deberías abrirle. –dijo Roy simplemente mientras su amigo seguía en shock.  
Red Hood caminó decidido hacia la puerta. Su rostro era inescrutable. Saldría y le pediría a Dick lo que le pertenecía y luego le diría que se largue, sin remordimientos, sin dudas. Roy caminó detrás de él, pues definitivamente no quería perderse ese espectáculo.  
Al salir lo vio. Dick Grayson estaba parado junto a su motocicleta. Vestía una chaqueta de cuero azul y unos pantalones negros bastante ajustados, su cabello estaba alborotado, seguramente por el viento. Al verlo levantó la mano como saludo. No sonreía y su mirada tenía un brillo extraño. Jason sintió que le fallaban las piernas. De verdad estaba siendo víctima de sus sentimientos.   
Caminó sin pronunciar palabra, tratando de aferrarse a su indiferencia, tratando de no demostrar lo que el héroe de Blüdhaven producía en él. Una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, le clavó la mirada. Más que una amenaza era un intento por tratar de entender que pasaba por la cabeza de su hermano.  
Dick le devolvió la mirada, pero la suya era dulce, transparente, queriendo demostrar que venía en son de paz.  
–Vine para que hablemos –dijo Dick finalmente, mientras le entregaba el casco y su arma a Jason, y le dedicaba una sonrisa coqueta.  
El mencionado hizo una mueca, mientras sujetaba sus cosas. No podía apegarse a su plan original si Dick se veía tan lindo.  
Jason no dijo palabra y con el movimiento de su mano le indicó a Dick que fueran hacia la casa. En el portal se hallaba Roy, mirando divertido. Sabía que nada bueno iba a salir de ese encuentro pero tal vez era lo mejor para Jason desilusionarse de golpe y que así pudiera dejar todo ese asunto atrás.   
–Hola Dickie, sé bienvenido al hogar de los inadaptados –dijo Roy en tono ceremonioso haciendo una venia.  
Jason le lanzó una mirada asesina y Dick solo rió respondiendo al saludo de Roy dándole una palmada en el hombro.   
–Bueno yo ya iba de salida, supongo que quieren privacidad –agregó Roy y acto seguido tomó su chaqueta y sus llaves y salió de la casa sin darle oportunidad a Red Hood de responderle.   
Una vez dentro de la casa, Jason le indicó a Dick que se sentara en uno de los sillones, mientras él permaneció de pie, no tan cerca de él. La tensión en ese momento era evidente. El segundo Robin sentía que todo era tan subreal, como si todavía estuviera soñando o bajo el efecto de alguna sustancia. Nightwing lo miraba de reojo, decidiendo si era prudente ser el primero en hablar.   
– ¿Cómo supiste donde estaba? – inquirió Jason. Su rostro todavía se encontraba contraído por la ira.  
–Antes de suturar la herida de tu brazo te puse un localizador –respondió Nightwing bajando la cabeza avergonzado.  
– ¡eres igual o más psicópata que Batman! –gritó Red Hood, mientras reía amargamente.   
–No te enojes, Jay, por favor–dijo Dick mientras se acercaba con cautela donde estaba Jason. Debía ser cuidadoso, Jason se encontraba en estado de alerta, si no decía o hacía las cosas bien provocaría la furia del menor y una pelea innecesaria.   
–Sabía que no me escucharías, así que por eso tenía que asegurarme que no volvieras a escaparte de mí –dijo mientras colocaba su mano en la mejilla de Jason, dulcemente.  
El segundo Robin cerró los ojos con resignación y suspiró. Su postura y su rostro se relajaron. Tomó la mano del Dick y la quitó de su rostro suavemente, acto seguido lo condujo hacia el sofá y se sentó junto a él.  
–Si quieres que te escuche, habla.  
Dick bajó los hombros en señal de alivio. Era un gran avance que Jason estuviera dispuesto a hablar con él. El menor no siempre fue tan difícil de tratar, pero las circunstancias de su vida lo habían vuelto violento e indomable. Dick lo sabía, por eso debía tratarlo como quien adopta a un gatito callejero, con paciencia y a sabiendas que siempre querrá huir en el momento que se sienta amenazado.  
–Pues debería empezar a hablar de mis sentimientos –expresó Dick viendo a los ojos a Jason. –Yo te dije que te amaba pero debes saber desde cuando lo hago. Antes de tu muerte, cuando me dijiste que me querías en el callejón, yo no me lo tomé bien. Tus palabras me confundieron porque hasta entonces yo no te veía más que como mi hermanito. Alfred me contó tu historia con tus padres y lo terrible que había sido tu infancia, por eso decidí acercarme a ti, brindarte un poco de cariño, del que nunca nadie te había dado. Además yo entendía lo que era ser Robin, lo que era tratar de ganar la aprobación de Bruce y luchar por alcanzar los estándares de Batman.   
Red Hood lo miraba sin decir nada. Sus ojos denotaban mucha tristeza.  
–Después de tu confesión –continúo Dick –me culpé por haberte hecho ilusionar y que confundieras mi amor por ti. Decidí que lo mejor era alejarme, darte algo de espacio para que pudieras ver las cosas con más claridad. Y así pasaron las semanas y finalmente llegó la noticia de tu muerte. Yo estaba destrozado, no podía creer que te fueras sin saber que yo te quería, porque entonces lo entendí, yo también te quería de la misma forma. Fui un necio y un estúpido al haberte alejado y la culpa me consumía por dentro. Fue entonces que me mudé de la mansión, quería un nuevo inicio, en otra ciudad, lejos de Batman y de tu recuerdo. Tu rostro era lo último que veía antes de quedarme lo dormido y lo poco que dormía eran pesadillas donde no podía salvarte.   
Después de decir esto la voz de Dick se quebró y empezó a sollozar. Jason por su parte empezó a sentir como las lágrimas cristalinas surcaban su rostro. Quiso acercarse a Dick y abrazarlo, darle su hombro para que llorara, pero todavía era resistente, su cerebro lógico le decía que no podía dejarse llevar hasta escuchar toda la historia de su antecesor. Se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y siguió mirándolo.  
Dick se fue calmando poco a poco, se aclaró la garganta y continuó:  
–En todo ese tiempo la persona que estuvo apoyándome fue Bárbara, ella me conocía y sabía cómo estaba yo de afectado. Ella me visitaba seguido, me consolaba cuando lo necesitaba y contestaba mis llamadas a cualquier hora.  
–Y para pagarle el favorcito, vas a casarte con ella –aseguró Jason frunciendo el ceño.  
– ¡Te equivocas! – dijo Dick elevando un poco la voz, pero sin llegar a gritar. –Babs me apoyo como amiga, como confidente. Jamás pasó nada entre nosotros, ¡porque yo no podía amar a nadie más que a ti!  
Jason sintió que su corazón se estremeció. Ni siquiera en sus fantasías adolescentes, imagino que el motivo de sus suspiros estaría hablándole de esa manera, confesándole un amor tan grande.  
–Pero entonces la desgracia volvió a caer sobre la familia. El Joker atacó a Bárbara en su casa y la dejó condenada a una silla de ruedas. Fue entonces mi turno de apoyar a Babs, de estar pendiente de ella. De alguna manera sentía que si la ayudaba a superar lo ocurrido, era como haberte ayudado a ti, pues ustedes compartían una tragedia similar y un mismo verdugo. Pasaron los meses y algo empezó a surgir entre nosotros. Ninguno de los dos lo planificó, supongo que fue producto de la confianza y de la cercanía. Empezamos a salir y yo realmente pensé que la quería. Decidí que no podía seguir aferrado a ti, a tu recuerdo porque tú nunca volverías, pero estaba equivocado.  
El más joven permanecía sentado como sus puños apretados sobre sobre sus piernas y mirando hacia el suelo. Dick al verlo así, puso su mano en su hombro, obligándolo a mirarlo. Le sonrió apenas, tratando de infundirle algo de calma. Él reaccionó al gesto de Dick y aflojó sus puños. Nunca era fácil para él hablar del Joker, ni de su muerte. Era un tema que evitaba siempre.  
Ya con Jason más calmado, Dick se estiró en su asiento y sonriendo le dijo:  
– ¿Tienes algo de beber?  
El mencionado respondió asintiendo con un movimiento de cabeza, se puso de pie y fue hacia la nevera. Sacó dos latas de cerveza. Le lanzó una a Nightwing, quien la atrapó en el aire. Él regresó a sentarse junto a Dick y bebió el contenido de la lata de un solo trago sin respirar. Lo necesitaba. Dick por su parte lo miraba sonriente, le hacía gracia ver de esta forma a su hermanito. Él dio un sorbo corto y empezó a jugar con el anillo de la lata.   
–Supongo que ahora no pretenderás dejar de hablar – dijo Jason levantando una ceja.   
–Creo que me matarías si me callo ahora –respondió Dick, sonriendo. –Pues el resto de la historia ya la sabes: Red Hood apareció, nos enteramos que eras tú que habías vuelto a la vida, trataste de matar a Batman y al Joker, Bruce trató de encerrarte en Arkham. Ahora lo que no sabes, es que desde tu regreso yo he tenido una lucha interna con mis sentimientos. Yo sé que no amo a Babs, yo simplemente me forcé a estar con ella porque sentía que era lo correcto y lo mejor para los dos, pero antes de tu regreso, ya nos habíamos comprometidos.  
–Bueno y ¿ahora qué sigue? –preguntó Red Hood en tono sarcástico. – ¿Vas a dejar a Barbie para vivir tu sueño romántico conmigo?  
Dick no respondió, se acercó a Jason y lo abrazó con fuerza, mientras ponía su mentón en el hombro del menor. Este se dejó abrazar y al cabo de un minuto correspondió el abrazo. Estuvieron así por un rato, tratando de encontrar valor en los brazos del otro. El menor ya no dudaba de los sentimientos del otro, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que su amor estuviera comprometido con otra persona y a las puertas de un matrimonio.   
–No es tan sencillo, pero dame tiempo –finalmente respondió, Dick.   
Dick se separó de Jason y le dio un beso corto y dulce en los labios.   
–Y ahora que ya sabes mis sentimientos, creo que es hora de que me digas lo que tú sientes LittleWing –dijo el primer Robin, mientras le guiñaba un ojo al segundo.  
Jason se quedó sin palabras y empezó a sonrojarse. ¿Qué debía decirle? ¿Qué lo amó desde la primera vez que lo vio? ¿Qué antes de morir fue la última persona en la que pensó? ¿Qué cuando volvió de entre los muertos y lo consumía la sed de venganza, lo único que impidió que sucumbiera hacia la locura fue su sonrisa?  
Mientras Dick miraba a su “hermanito” sumido en sus pensamientos, empezó a acariciar su cabello. Sabía que era difícil sacarle palabras de amor a Jason, pero su actitud ya le había demostrado que él seguía enamorado suyo.  
Jason Todd supo que las palabras no serían suficientes, debía demostrarle a Nightwing la intensidad de su amor. Colocó sus manos alrededor del cuello de Dick, y empezó a besarlo, intensamente, con las ganas guardadas desde hace mucho años. El otro abrió su boca permitiendo que Jason introdujera su lengua y sintiera el sabor de su aliento. Puso sus manos rodeando la cintura del menor, apegándolo más a su cuerpo, mientras devoraban sus bocas en su beso que no tenía final. Definitivamente había pasión, pero también cariño, complicidad, el saber que se habían encontrado después del tiempo y de la muerte. Ambos se encontraban embriagados en el sabor del otro, sin tener la más mínima intención de soltarse.  
De repente Jason apartó a Dick, separando sus labios y lo miró con profunda preocupación.   
– ¿Qué le vas a decir a Bruce? – dijo Jason mordiéndose un labio en señal de angustia.   
– ¿B que tiene que ver en todo esto? – respondió Nightwing, viendo con asombro y fastidio al menor.  
–Damian dedujo lo que hay entre nosotros, y si ese enano cabeza de chorlito pudo darse cuenta, es más que obvio que Bruce lo sabe también.   
–Bruce no tiene ni idea, nadie más lo sabe – aclaró Dick. Lanzó un largo suspiro y continuó: –Si Damian lo sabe es porque yo se lo dije.   
Jason hizo una mueca de fastidio y miró a Dick tratando de que explicara por qué había decidido confiar en ese chiquillo.  
–Nuestros primeros encuentros fueron tortuosos para mí. Volver a verte después de haber aceptado tu muerte fue demasiado. Un día me emborraché tanto que me perdí entre las calles de Gotham. Damian me encontró y me llevó hasta la mansión. Se quedó conmigo toda la noche y al parecer mientras estaba ebrio le conté lo que sentía por ti. A la mañana siguiente yo no recordaba nada, pero Damian empezó con su interrogatorio y no me dejó hasta que le terminé confesando que era cierto. Pero le hice prometer que no se lo diría a nadie y hasta donde yo sé, ha cumplido su palabra.  
– ¡Ese maldito demonio me las va a pagar! –dijo Jason, mientras golpeaba su puño contra su palma y sintiéndose indignado por haberle creído.  
–Ya no digas nada, Jaybird –dijo Dick, mientras tomaba su barbilla y la acercaba para besar sus labios nuevamente. –No quiero que pienses en nadie que no sea yo.   
Ambos se fundieron nuevamente en un beso, menos desesperado y más profundo. Ante el anhelo sobraban las palabras. Las caricias no se hicieron esperar, pues sus cuerpos estaban necesitados por sentirse el uno al otro. En ese momento ya nada importaba, porque esa era su noche.


	6. CONSECUENCIAS

Las horas de la madrugada se fueron volando, mientras la obscuridad reinaba, el ruido incesante de dos cuerpos mientras se amaban fue lo único que perturbaba la tranquilidad del lugar. La piel del uno parecía la extensión del otro, durante ese abrazo tan íntimo, que amenazaba con unir sus almas para siempre. Dos corazones acelerados latiendo al unísono. Y a pesar de que el tiempo corría presagiando el momento de la partida, en su mente todo trascurría lentamente. El sabor agridulce de las lágrimas de dolor y felicidad se mezclaron con el sudor del éxtasis y del pecado. Si estaba equivocado lo que hacían, estarían gustosos de irse al infierno, si con eso garantizaban que ese instante efímero durara para siempre.   
Fue poco lo que durmieron, pero al llegar la mañana, Jason se despertó sobresaltado. Casi todos sus despertares eran así, desde que revivió eran pocas las noches tranquilas, por eso prefería dedicarlas a sus actividades de vigilante. Se sentó en la cama y se desperezó. La luz que se filtraba por la ventana, iluminaba tenuemente la recamara. Todavía adormilado, miró al bulto junto a él en la cama y seguía sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos. Dick dormía plácidamente sin camisa, dejando ver su escultural cuerpo. Jason ya con la mente más lúcida, empezó a pensar en todas las consecuencias de lo que había pasado. Tanto él como Dick se habían dejado llevar por sus emociones y ahora él no sabía que esperar ni cómo reaccionaría el otro chico ¿De verdad dejaría a su novia por estar con él? ¿Cómo saber que eso no era más que un juego para el mayor? Después de todo el guapo muchacho de los ojos azules tenía una fama bien merecida de rompecorazones.  
Se dirigió a uno de los cajones y sacó una cajetilla de cigarrillos. Fumar era un mal hábito que tenía desde que era muy pequeño, pues siendo un niño criado en las calles de Gotham, y pasando hambre la mayoría de días, solía fumar para engañar a su estómago. Ahora lo hacía para calmar sus nervios. Dick despertaría pronto y no sabía si la conversación sería incómoda. – ¿Cuál es el comportamiento adecuado después de cogerte a tu hermano adoptivo? – Pensó.  
Estaba a punto de terminar su cigarrillo, cuando Dick empezó a moverse en la cama. Se veía tan sexy, que se le vinieron muchos malos pensamientos a la mente. Finalmente el mayor se sentó en la cama y empezó a mirar a su alrededor un poco confundido, como si tratara de asociar donde se encontraba. Hasta el momento que dio con el rostro del menor quien lo miraba tranquilo. Al verlo sonrió. Eso era buena señal.   
–Buenos días, Jay – dijo Dick, mientras se estiraba perezosamente.   
El aludido solo respondió con una sonrisa.   
Dick sacó su teléfono y lo encendió. De repente, su rostro se convirtió en una mueca horrible de terror al darse cuenta que tenía muchos mensajes, de todos: Damian, Tim, Bárbara e incluso el mismo Bruce lo había estado llamando.   
Jason al verlo en ese estado, se sentó junto a él con mucha preocupación para preguntarle que le pasaba, pero el primer Robin no era capaz de articular palabra. Dick no lo entendía. Nadie sabía dónde estaba, era imposible que Batman o alguien de la familia se hubiera enterado de sus planes. A Red Hood solo se le ocurrió abrazarlo, sin saber todavía que pudo ver Dick en su teléfono para que reaccionara de esa forma. El abrazo se vio interrumpido por el sonido estridente del ringtone del teléfono de Nightwing.  
– ¡Grayson! ¿Dónde diablos estabas metido? ¡Hemos tratado de localizarte toda la noche! –gritó Damian del otro lado del teléfono.  
–Estuve ocupado –contestó en un hilo de voz – ¿Pasó algo?  
Hubo unos minutos de silencio y finalmente Damian dijo:  
–Padre quiere que vengas ahora mismo a la mansión.  
Y en seguida cortó la llamada.  
Dick estaba al borde de un ataque. Su cabeza daba vueltas. Sabía que tendría que confesarle en algún momento a Bruce sus sentimientos por Jason, sabía que debería enfrentarlo, pero no estaba preparado, no todavía.  
– ¿Problemas en el paraíso?   
La voz de Jason lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Lo había ignorado por completo desde la llamada. Lo miró y se dio cuenta que tenía un rostro inexpresivo. Todo lo que había ganado en una noche, haciendo que el menor se abriera y confiara en él, estaba a punto de echarlo a perder.  
–No sé qué ha pasado, pero todos están preguntando por mí. Tal vez no sea nada grave, solo que como apagué mi teléfono anoche, seguro se preocuparon – dijo Dick tratando de convencerse más a si mismo que a Jason. –Como sea, será mejor que vaya a ver qué sucede.  
– ¿Alguien sabe que estás aquí, conmigo? – agregó el menor, mientras lo miraba con una seriedad que asustaba, claro no tanto como la de Batman.  
– No, no lo creo. – respondió el mayor, casi sin convicción.  
– ¿Y si te equivocas? ¿Estás listo para ir en contra de Batman, para sacrificarlo todo? – agregó Jason, con sus ojos ardiendo, tal vez por el miedo, o tal vez por la ira.  
Dick no lo reconocía. Era tan diferente al joven que hace pocas había estado entre sus brazos, su mirada tierna, se había transformado en la de un demonio. Esta era la obscuridad de Red Hood, este era el veneno que recorría su cuerpo, que alejaba a todo aquel que quisiera acercarse.  
– Jay, por favor confía en mi – dijo, consciente de que estaba evadiendo la pregunta. –Yo te prometo que todo va a estar bien. Se acercó y acarició la mejilla el mercenario. Tuvo ganas de besarlo, pero algo en su actitud le dijo que sería rechazado.   
–Ve arregla toda tu mierda y después hablaremos –respondió Jason con hastío en su voz. Acto seguido se apartó y empezó a vestirse.  
Dick se arregló lo más rápido que pudo, aunque no podía dejar de mirar de reojo a su amor, quien se acostó en la cama y en una actitud callada, miraba el techo. Él no quería que las cosas se quedaran así, que la noche más maravillosa de su vida terminara en una pelea.  
–Te mantendré al tanto. Tal vez podamos vernos más tarde o mañana – manifestó el primer petirrojo a su sucesor, pero este no respondió, ni siquiera lo miró. Era tan fría su actitud que asustaba.   
Nightwing no lo intentó más. Tomó sus cosas, salió de la casa, se subió a su motocicleta y manejó como alma que lleva el diablo. No tardó mucho en llegar a la mansión. Allí fue recibido por Alfred, quien le informó que todos estaban reunidos en la cueva, esperando por él. Cada paso que daba le costaba mucho esfuerzo, sentía sobre sí el peso de la vida y de sus decisiones.   
Al entrar a la cueva vio a Batman sentado frente a la computadora mientras Tim y Damian conversaban alegremente, aunque habría sido más correcto decir “discutían” alegremente. Verlos así lo relajó un poco pero era muy pronto para bajar la guardia.   
Tosió ligeramente para que notaran su presencia. Tim y Damian corrieron a su encuentro y empezaron a atosigarlo con preguntas que no entendía pues los dos hablaban muy rápido y al mismo tiempo. Una mirada de Batman fue suficiente para que se callaran y se alejaran. Bruce le indicó a Dick que se acercara. Este último tragó fuerte y obedeció.  
–Nightwing, después hablaremos de tu paradero, por ahora debo ponerte al tanto de la situación. Anoche hubo ataques simultáneos a varios miembros del equipo. Tanto a Robin como Red Robin los emboscaron mientras patrullaban. Utilizaron ondas de inhibición neuronal, las mismas producen desorientación y afecta la coordinación unos minutos, tiempo suficiente para activar una red de bombas de detonación remota, con desactivación mediante huella dactilar. Si Oráculo no hubiera notado que los inhibidores hacían interferencia con la radiofrecuencia que usamos, no hubiéramos llegado a tiempo para salvarlos.   
– ¿Quién fue el responsable de esto? –agregó Dick todavía sorprendido   
–No lo sabemos –respondió Bruce. – La tecnología que usaron es muy sofisticada, difícil de construir y más difícil de robar. Hay algo más, Oráculo logró configurar la red para detectar si existían más aparatos inhibidores y descubrió que había uno en Blüdhaven pero que no fue activado. Fue entonces que trató de localizarte pero como tenías tu celular y tu comunicador apagado, pensamos que te había pasado algo. Lo que sí es seguro es que los ataques no fueron al azar, nos están cazando.   
Lo último que dijo Bruce hizo que Dick tuviera un terrible ataque de remordimiento, pues mientras él se perdía en su romance secreto, la vida de su familia estaba en peligro. Se odió por ser tan egoísta.   
–B, cuenta conmigo, te ayudaré a resolver esto – agregó Dick, con mucha determinación.   
–Esperaba escucharte decir eso, Dick, pero mientras resolvemos este caso, te quedaras en la mansión, lo mismo que tu Tim – ordenó Bruce.   
Dick no tenía dudas, pero quedarse en la mansión significa que no podría ver a Jason por un tiempo. Claro las cosas entre ellos habían avanzado precipitadamente y ahora retrocedieron y quedaron en pausa. Pero esto era más importante, si había algún maniático tratando de matarlos, debían detenerlo. Sus problemas amorosos tendrían que esperar.   
–Ahora solo queda que Dick nos diga que esta estaba haciendo anoche, o mejor dicho ¿con quién? – intervino Tim utilizando un tono de voz sugerente.  
– ¡Drake eso no es de tu maldita incumbencia! –respondió Damian tratando de defender a Dick.  
– ¡Damian, lenguaje! –lo regañó Bruce.   
Dick notó que Bruce lo miraba también a la espera de una respuesta. Tenía que inventar una excusa y que fuera lo suficientemente buena y creíble para engañar a Batman.   
–Damian debes ir a la escuela, sube a cambiarte que Alfred va a llevarte. Tim llama a los Titanes, deja todo arreglado con ellos y encarga el liderazgo del equipo a Superboy. Quiero que te instales hoy mismo en la mansión para que podamos empezar a cotejar datos. –dijo Batman con su tomo autoritario.  
Los mencionados obedecieron sin mucho entusiasmo. Tim pensó que tendría que seguir su interrogatorio a Dick en otro momento, y a Damian no le emocionaba para nada la escuela, pues consideraba a sus compañeros como especímenes inferiores en la escala evolutiva.   
Una vez que estuvieron solos, Batman se quitó la capucha y se acercó a Dick. Sus ojos azules se fijaron en los azules de su hijo.   
–No pretendo entrometerme en tu vida personal, pero todavía no aclaras donde estuviste – dijo Bruce utilizando un tono de voz casi cordial. No era la voz de Batman, esa voz ronca y penetrante que hace que los criminales se orinen de miedo. Era la voz de un hombre, de un padre.  
–Bruce, no estaba con nadie –mintió.  
El patriarca de los Wayne lo miró con suspicacia. Lo conocía desde pequeño, sabía cuándo no era sincero.  
–Richard, a mí no es a quien tienes que darle explicaciones. A mí me basta con saber que estas bien.  
Él era el único que gozaba de la confianza de Bruce. Su hijo predilecto. Solo a él le permitía la libertad de volar alejado de su vigilancia.   
–Estuve fuera de la ciudad resolviendo algunos asuntos personales. – respondió tratando de que la repuesta sea imprecisa para que no notara que era otra mentira.  
–Estuve hablando con Jim y él está realmente preocupado por ustedes. Ninguno de los dos estuvimos de acuerdo en que tú y Bárbara se comprometieran. Pensábamos que son muy jóvenes aun, sin embargo decidimos apoyarlos. Pero en vista de la situación, ¿tú estás seguro que quieres casarte?  
Esa pregunta vino de la nada y fue como un balde de agua fría para el primer Robin. No quería seguirle mintiendo a su mentor, pero tampoco podía decirle la verdad.  
–Bruce… yo… –dijo dudoso, mientras rehuía la mirada de “su padre”, sin saber que decir.  
–Dick, arregla tus asuntos. Te quiero listo esta noche para patrullar. Y dicho esto se fue sin decir más.  
Bruce no era el mejor para hablar de sentimientos, pero se preocupaba por él, a su retorcida forma lo hacía y le agradecía que no quisiera investigar más sobre sus “actividades”. ¿Se decepcionaría si supiera la verdad, lo alejaría o lo repudiaría?  
Dick tenía demasiado en que pensar, salió de la cueva, camino a su habitación. Debía darse una ducha y tal vez dormir un poco. Todo el hermoso recuerdo de la noche pasada se había opacado por la culpa de no haber estado para ayudar a los suyos. Venía embebido en sus pensamientos, cuando se topó con Damian en el pasillo. Se había quitado su traje de Robin y ahora tenía el uniforme escolar de una academia privada.  
– ¿Estuviste con el zombie anoche? –Damian formuló la pregunta aunque conocía de sobra la respuesta.  
–Damian no creo que sea momento de hablar de esto –respondió Dick, mientras lo miraba con ternura y alborotaba su cabello.   
– ¡Grayson déjame! –agregó Robin molesto. – ¡Te exijo que me digas que estuvieron haciendo!  
Dick sonrió con picardía. Sabía que Damian era un patán arrogante, pero bastante inocente en cuanto a temas del amor se refería. ¿Debía corromper a su “hermanito” con los detalles de su encuentro?  
–Little D, no creo que tus oídos estén preparados para oír ese tipo de cosas –dijo Dick sonriendo con condescendencia.  
Esta actitud molestó al más pequeño, pues detestaba que lo trataran como un niño.   
– ¡No te burles de mí, yo se muchas cosas y he hecho muchas cosas! –respondió petulante.   
Dick lo miró entre asustado y preocupado. Y fue la mirada lo Dick lo que hizo que se diera cuenta de lo que acabada de afirmar. Empezó a ruborizarse y salió corriendo hacia el otro lado del pasillo. Definitivamente era muy inocente todavía.  
Nightwing entró a su habitación. Antes de hacer cualquier cosa, debía hacer una llamada. Sacó su celular y marcó el número, mientras sentía que le costaba respirar. Él había luchado contra los peores villanos y ahora le temía a la furia de una mujer.  
–Hola, Babs  
–Hola extraño, ¿a que debo el placer de que me llames? –respondió del otro lado de la línea con sarcasmo.  
–Mira, sé que estas molestas y…  
– ¿Te parece? ¡Que listo que eres Chico Maravilla! –lo interrumpió.  
– Lo siento, sé que estuve ausente anoche, pero he tenido mucho trabajo y algunos asuntos que resolver que son un verdadero fastidio.   
– No tienes idea de lo preocupada que estuve por ti – dijo sollozando.  
De verdad no había límite para la cantidad de culpa que Dick Grayson experimentaría este día.  
–Déjame compensártelo, ¿te parece si nos vemos esta noche y hablamos? – dijo Nightwing casi como un súplica.  
– ¡Oh claro que vamos a hablar! ¡Tienes mucho que explicar!  
–Entonces paso a recogerte y salimos a algún lado, ¿o prefieres que vayamos a mi apartamento y cocino algo para ti? –dijo tratando de no fijarse en la amenaza de su novia.  
– Si quieres que te perdone, ¿en serio pretendes envenenarme con eso que dices que es comida? –respondió Bárbara riendo.  
Esa broma aligeró el ambiente. Dick pudo relajarse un poco. Bárbara era alguien bastante calmada y realmente debió haberlo pasado muy mal, para que estuviera reclamándole de esa forma.   
–Ok, ok, entonces pediré algo de comer. Paso por ti a las 8.  
Bárbara asintió y cerró la llamada. Aunque ya había pasado lo más difícil, Dick no estaba para nada a salvo, pues aún debía pensar que excusa le daría para justificar su paradero de la noche anterior. Además no sabía si sería buen momento para romper su compromiso con ella.   
Suspiró largamente y se lanzó hacia la cama. Tenía miedo de pensar, pues en ese torbellino de acontecimientos había experimentado una montaña rusa de emociones. Tener un momento de calma era un milagro y no quería atormentarse con pensamientos innecesarios. Sin embargo, debía llamarlo. Debía decirle que todo está bien y que su secreto seguía a salvo. Tomó el celular nuevamente y marcó el número de Jason. Sonó varias veces y le pareció que su corazón se aceleraba cada vez más. Finalmente la llamada entró al buzón de mensajes. Dick volvió a intentarlo, tres, cuatro, cinco veces, el resultado fue el mismo.  
– ¡Maldición! ¡Ese estúpido obstinado me está ignorando! – gritó, mientras lanzaba el celular al otro lado de la cama.   
Dick sintió en ese momento que la mejor noche de su vida, había terminado con el peor día de su vida.


	7. VERDADES

En horas de la tarde, Dick salió de la mansión con rumbo a su departamento en Blüdhaven. Pasaría para recoger algunas cosas, luego iría por Bárbara para comer y hablar, y por la noche acompañaría a Bruce a patrullar. Se sentía más tranquilo, pero le inquietaba que Jason siguiera sin contestar sus llamadas ni mensajes, porque había seguido intentando contactarlo sin éxito.   
Iba manejando un Ferrari, que le regaló Bruce cuando cumplió 18 años. Este permanecía guardado en la cochera de la mansión, pues cuando se cambió de ciudad y de trabajo, no creyó conveniente que un policía novato tuviera un auto que costara el doble de lo que ganaba en un año. Además se había acostumbrado a la practicidad de su motocicleta, la que por cierto, tampoco era muy barata que digamos.  
Su departamento estaba ubicado en el último piso. Tomó el ascensor sin prisa, mientras pensaba como abordar el tema del rompimiento con Bárbara. Él de verdad no quería lastimarla, aunque no la amaba era una persona muy especial para él.   
Hizo los arreglos necesarios, ordenó comida italiana, que era la favorita de Bárbara, y fue a recogerla. Durante el camino la conversación se basó en los detalles de lo ocurrido la noche anterior y como la Liga había tenido que intervenir para rescatar a Damian y Tim. Dick recordó entonces que no había hablado con ninguno de los dos chicos, ni se había preocupado de que tan afectados podrían estar después de esa experiencia cercana a la muerte.   
– ¿Sigues pensando en que excusa inventar para justificar tu desaparición de anoche? – dijo Bárbara al verlo tan distraído.  
– ¿En serio quieres hacer esto ahora? ¿No prefieres que comamos primero? – respondió Dick viéndola a los ojos con seriedad. No podía culparla por su actitud, tenía toda la maldita razón de estar molesta.   
Bárbara asintió y recargó pesadamente su cabeza en el respaldar del asiento del auto. Durante el resto del trayecto, ninguno de los dos dijo nada.   
Al llegar al pie del edificio, Dick estacionó el auto y ayudó a Bárbara a bajarse, colocándola en su silla de ruedas. La condujo por la entrada hacia el ascensor hasta que llegaron al último piso. Ingresaron al lugar y Dick colocó la silla de Bárbara en la pequeña mesa del comedor mientras servía los platos.   
– ¿Comida italiana? ¡Alguien realmente se siente culpable! –dijo Bárbara bromeando mientras sonreía.  
Era tranquilizador verla sonreír de nuevo, sin embargo Dick sabía que no iba a durar.  
Durante la cena hablaron de temas triviales como el trabajo de él de policía y el de ella como bibliotecaria; recordaron su años de gloria, ella como Batgirl y él como Robin. Sus escapadas de la Academia Gotham y todas las travesuras que hicieron en la mansión de las cuales ni siquiera Alfred se enteró. Ante todo, ellos siempre fueron buenos amigos, los mejores amigos.   
– Lo siento, Dick, pero necesito respuestas – dijo Bárbara cortando la amena charla mientras bajaba la mirada y con su mano jugaba tímidamente con un tenedor.  
Dick suspiró. No iba a ser fácil. No era la primera vez que debía terminar con una relación, pero ella no era cualquier chica, era su amiga de siempre, la mujer con quien había pensado que quería pasar el resto de su vida.  
–Babs, yo estuve fuera de Blüdhaven porque fui a ver a Jason. No voy a darte lo detalles, pero supe dónde vivía y fui a buscarlo.  
Bárbara lo miraba un poco sorprendida, como si tratara de descubrir algún indicio de que su novio mentía. Porque decir que estaba con su hermano revivido no era la primera excusa que a alguien se le ocurriría.  
–Ahora entiendo porque no podías decirle a Bruce o a los muchachos donde estabas, pero ¿por qué me lo ocultaste a mí? – preguntó Bárbara a modo de reclamo.   
–No sabía si lo entenderías –respondió Dick apenado.  
– ¡Como no te voy a entender! ¡Yo fui quien te acompañó durante todo el tiempo que te echaste a morir después de su partida! ¡Te vi llorar y hacerte pedazos por él! – dijo Bárbara levantando la voz.  
Dick ni siquiera la miraba. Tenía su vista fija en el suelo. Se había quedado sin palabras. Bárbara lo conocía bien y sabía que su mundo se había volcado después del regreso de Jason. Ella no había dicho nada, pero de seguro había notado lo distante que se había vuelto últimamente. A él le había hecho falta valor para enfrentarse a la verdad y ahora ya no tenía escapatoria.  
– ¿Cómo cambia esto las cosas entre nosotros? – preguntó ella con un tono de voz más calmado, pero visiblemente preocupada.  
–Cambia todo, Babs – se atrevió Dick a responder.   
– ¡Entonces dilo! –le exigió la pelirroja, con su voz a punto de quebrarse.  
–No, Babs, no quiero lastimarte – dijo él viéndola con lágrimas en los ojos.  
– ¡Richard John Grayson Wayne! ¡Te exijo que abras esa boca tuya y digas de una vez por todas lo que estás pensando! –dijo Bárbara mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Pero no eran lágrimas de tristeza, sino de frustración al ver que su amado no tenía el coraje suficiente para enfrentarla.   
El rostro de Dick estaba descompuesto. Parecía que él sufría más que ella. Eso tenía una explicación sencilla: Dick Grayson tenía complejo de salvador y de mártir. No soportaba provocarle daño intencional a nadie y siempre tenía que buscar la forma de ayudar a todos. Pero también era egoísta, él sabía que no podía mantener su compromiso con Bárbara porque en su corazón no había lugar para nadie más que Jason.   
Se acercó a la silla de Bárbara y se arrodilló junto a ella. Tomó sus manos entre las suyas y la miró de forma dulce, casi suplicante. Los rastros de las lágrimas seguían empañando los cristales azules de sus ojos.   
–Babs –empezó a decir –Bebé, lo siento. Lamento no haber sido sincero contigo antes. Yo jamás pensé que Jay regresaría. ¡Es una maldita locura!... Yo te quiero… ¡diablos! ¡Te adoro! Pero tú mereces estar con alguien que no tenga a otra persona en su cabeza.   
Dicho esto, apoyó su cabeza en las piernas de la pelirroja y empezó a sollozar. Bárbara empezó a acariciar su cabello. Ella realmente lo amaba. Dick siempre trataba de mostrarse fuerte frente a los demás, pero solo frente ella se desarmaba, se permitía ser vulnerable y ella amaba que fuera la única que conociera ese lado suyo. Sin embargo, sabía perfectamente que no podía mantener enjaulado a su pajarito, pues se moriría de tristeza. Dick había tomado su decisión y lo más maduro que podía hacer ella era respetarla, aunque con eso se le fuera la mitad de su vida.   
La hija del Comisionado tomó el rosto de Dick y lo obligó a levantarlo para que la mirara. Su cara parecía la de un ángel al que le acababan de arrancar las alas.   
– ¡Hey chico Maravilla! Si sigues llorando te vas a secar – dijo ella a manera de broma.  
El comentario hizo sonreír apenas a Nightwing.  
– ¿Entonces es el adiós? –preguntó Bárbara.  
–Me temo que sí – respondió Dick apenado.  
Ella acercó su rosto al de Dick, y juntó sus labios al del pelinegro, en un beso superficial y corto. Apenas se separaron, ambos se quedaron viendo por un instante. No hacían faltas las palabras, pues una mirada era suficiente para saber lo que él otro estaba pensando.  
–Bien, ahora solo te hace falta que hables con mi papá – dijo ella enjugando sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.  
–No hay problema, el Comisionado Gordon me adora –respondió Dick, levantándose del suelo.  
–Eso fue antes de que le rompieras el corazón a su princesa, cuando se entere, ni Batman podrá salvarte – manifestó Bárbara sonriendo.  
Ambos rieron por la broma. Ese era el nivel de complicidad que había entre los dos, pues a pesar del dolor que ambos estaban sintiendo, podían reír y seguir adelante.  
Dick empezó a recoger los platos y arreglar todo.   
– ¿Te dejo en tu casa o prefieres que te lleve a algún otro lado? –le dijo Dick tomando sus llaves y su billetera.  
–Voy contigo a la mansión – le respondió ella.  
Nightwing la miró muy sorprendido.   
–No me veas así, Bruce me pidió que vaya para que le ayude con unos datos encriptados. Además quiere que me quede en las telecomunicaciones esta noche mientras ustedes hacen el patrullaje, así que vas a tener a tu fastidiosa exnovia toda la noche hablándote al oído. –agregó ella sonriendo.  
–Tu nunca vas a ser un fastidio, Babs –dijo él devolviéndole la sonrisa.   
De tal manera que se dirigieron ambos a la mansión. Al llegar, no había nadie en la cueva. Así que Dick se despidió de Bárbara con un beso en la frente, mientras ella empezaba a revisar los datos en la computadora. Dick dio media vuelta y subió las escaleras para ir a ponerse su traje. A penas estuvo segura que el primer Robin no lo observaba, Bárbara tomó su rostro con sus manos y empezó a llorar, todo lo que no había podido llorar frente a Dick. Ella no quería que él se sintiera culpable, mucho menos que se quedara a su lado por lástima. Estaba harta de que la gente sintiera pena por ella. Ella estaba segura de que Dick no podía verla, pero no se percató que Bruce, sí.

La noche transcurría sin novedades. Nightwing patrullaba con Red Robin. Dick había agradecido a todos los cielos que Batman no lo hubiera enviado con Damian pues seguramente lo acribillaría de preguntas y él no se sentía con el ánimo de contestar.   
Estaban sentados sobre el tejado de una bodega y sentían el frío la ciudad traspasando el kevlar y el spandex de sus trajes. Dick tenía mucho tiempo que no hablaba con Tim, pues cada uno se encontraba concentrado en sus respectivos trabajos. Aun así, ellos se llevaban muy bien. Tenían esa relación de hermanos que nunca pudo tener con Jason y que jamás llegaría a tener con Damian. Tim hablaba mucho, pero sinceramente su hermano mayor no le prestaba atención, estaba perdido en sus preocupaciones.  
– ¿Dickie, me estas escuchando? –preguntó Tim, con preocupación en su voz.  
–Lo siento Timbo, tengo muchas cosas en que pensar – respondió sonriendo a manera de disculpa.  
– ¿Estás pensando en la persona con la que estuviste anoche? – dijo Tim, sin mirar a su hermano. Sabía que era una pregunta inapropiada, pero no podía quedarse con la duda.  
Dick volteó los ojos con fastidio. Pensó que estando con Tim estaría a salvo de cuestionamientos, pero evidentemente se equivocaba.  
– ¿Sigues con lo mismo? ¿Por qué crees que estaba con alguien? – preguntó Dick.  
–Eso es fácil: tu expresión corporal y tu sonrisa, denotaban una gran satisfacción, a pesar de la preocupación que te provocó todo lo que Batman te dijo en la mañana, tú seguías sonriendo. Y a menos que te hubieras ganado la lotería, ese tipo de alegría solo la produce el amor. – respondió Tim como quien explica algo de lo más elemental.  
Dick no podía creerlo. El niño era un maldito genio. No por nada había descubierto la identidad Batman. No por nada era considerado el segundo mejor detective del mundo.   
–Tim, voy a contarte la verdad pero antes tienes que responder una pregunta: ¿Por qué tanto interés en saber si yo estaba con alguien?  
Dick sabía que si podía cambiar el foco de atención de Tim, tal vez podría escaparse sin tener que soltar nada que lo comprometiera. Era arriesgado, pero tenía que zanjar ese asunto de una vez por todas.  
Tim parecía pensarlo demasiado para responder esa pregunta. Empezó a mirar hacia sus pies y se hizo evidente su nerviosismo. Finalmente se decidió a contestar.  
– Yo, simplemente quiero asegurarme que no vas a lastimar a Bárbara –contestó el tercer Robin mientras el rojo subía a sus mejillas.   
Nightwing se dio cuenta en ese momento, tal vez fue la voz de su hermano, su actitud, su nerviosismo. Ahora todo estaba claro.  
–Timbo, ¿no me digas que tu estas…?  
Dick no pudo terminar la pregunta, pues un zumbido agudo los atacó de repente. Empezó a sentirse mareado y que sus piernas empezaron a temblar. Preocupado miró a Red Robin y lo vio desplomarse. Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, tomó a su hermano menor, lo cargó sobre su hombro y saltó del tejado hacia la parte posterior de la bodega. Ambos cayeron aparatosamente, pues el equilibrio del mayor le había fallado. Dick trató de ponerse de pie, y ayudar a Tim, que se encontraba a un par de metros de él, cuando en el espacio que había entre ambos, cayó una granada que explotó al instante liberando una especie de gas paralizante. Nightwing trató de cubrirse la nariz para evitar inhalar el gas, mientras intentaba contactar a Oráculo o a Batman por su comunicador; pero por más que lo intentó la señal estaba muerta.   
Dick trataba de mantenerse consciente, pero ya no podía poner mover su cuerpo. De repente vio a dos hombres acercarse al él. Estaban vestido de negro y usaban máscaras totalmente blancas. Nightwing jamás había visto ese tipo de vestimenta en ninguno de los secuaces de los villanos a quienes se habían enfrentado. Se preparó para que lo capturaran o lo mataran, sin embargo, una lluvia de balas hizo caer a los hombres justo frente a él. El primer Robin no pudo resistir más y se desmayó, pero lo último que vio antes de caer inconsciente fue un casco rojo.


	8. CULPABLE

Dick abrió los ojos y por un momento no supo donde se encontraba. Se sentó en la cama y parpadeó varias veces tratando de recordar lo que había pasado. Una voz dura, pero familiar lo hizo reaccionar.  
– ¿Cómo te sientes, hijo? – dijo Batman al verlo despierto.  
– Un poco confundido y me duele la cabeza. – respondió Dick, llevándose la mano a su sien. – ¿Qué pasó? ¿Tim, cómo está? – agregó preocupado.  
–Tim está fuera de peligro, pero sigue dormido. Alfred lo está cuidando– contestó el Murciélago. –Apenas se cortaron las comunicaciones en su ubicación, Oráculo envió una señal de auxilio a Robin y a mí. Nos dirigimos enseguida a buscarlos y los hallamos inconscientes, pero ilesos.   
Nightwing miró a Batman, estaba parado junto a su cama a una corta distancia. A través de la capucha podía ver su preocupación, aunque él no la expresara. Bruce nunca fue bueno con las palabras.  
– ¡Lo siento, B! Fue mi culpa. Bajé la guardia y eso puso en peligro a Red Robin. – expresó Dick visiblemente avergonzado.  
Batman no dijo nada, solo observaba al primer Robin con esa mirada indescifrable. Dick lucía arrepentido, pues peor que un regaño de Batman, era que él se quedara callado y lo torturara con su silencio.   
–Dime exactamente qué fue lo que pasó –ordenó Batman.  
–Empezó con ese horrible zumbido. Luego de eso Tim se desmayó. Yo logré cargarlo y traté de huir con él, pero estaba muy afectado, mi cuerpo no respondía. Enseguida explotó la granada con el gas paralizante y me fue casi imposible moverme. Después llegaron esos dos tipos, no eran como nadie que yo hubiera visto y de ahí no recuerdo más.  
– ¿Y esos hombres que viste por qué no los atacaron? –preguntó Batman.  
–No lo sé – respondió tratando de no mirar directamente al Caballero de la Noche, para que este no se diera cuenta que mentía.  
Dick debía ocultar el detalle de que posiblemente Red Hood los hubiera salvado durante el ataque. No podía decirle nada a Batman hasta que no hablara con Jason y estuviera seguro de lo que había pasado.  
– Después de revisar la escena, encontramos 6 casquillos de bala. Oráculo está analizándolos ahora mismo para tratar de identificar el arma o el tirador. Lo extraño es que no encontramos ningún herido, ni los cuerpos. Como creemos poco probable que se hayan matado entre ellos, es más que seguro que una tercera persona les disparó. ¿No viste a nadie más? – preguntó Batman utilizando su tono de voz imperativo y escalofriante.  
Dick sudaba frío. Se sentía débil todavía y tener a Batman interrogándolo solo lo hacía sentir peor.   
–No lo recuerdo, Bruce. Y mientras más lo pienso, me duele más la cabeza. –respondió Dick tratando de que su actitud no levante sospechas.  
–Entonces descansa y hablaremos por la mañana –respondió Batman, sin mirarlo.  
El Murciélago caminó hacia la puerta y salió sin decir nada más.  
Dick Grayson suspiró. Cada vez era más difícil ese juego de decirle verdades a medias a Batman. Él estaba consciente de que se estaba arriesgando demasiado, pero era necesario. Volvió a acostarse, cerró los ojos y pensó en Jason antes de quedarse dormido.  
Las horas pasaron y finalmente la mañana llegó. Habían sido dos noches muy difíciles para Batman y su familia, y la tensión se sentía en el ambiente.   
Nightwing despertó y sintió su mente más clara y su cuerpo relajado. Era evidente que había pasado el efecto del gas y de la onda de perturbación neuronal. Se sentó al borde la cama y empezó a estirarse. En ese momento, Alfred entró por la puerta y se sorprendió al verlo levantado.  
–Amo Richard, me alegro de que se encuentre mejor –dijo el mayordomo –El Amo Bruce dijo que apenas despierte, baje a verlo a la cuerva, pero yo recomiendo que coma algo primero.  
– ¡Gracias Alfred! –Respondió el joven con alegría –Pero el desayuno tendrá que esperar –dijo dando un salto de la cama y dirigiéndose a la puerta.  
Caminó por el pasillo y trató de prepararse mentalmente para el segundo round con Bruce. Ya no podía poner de excusa su estado de salud y seguro Batman no lo dejaría escapar hasta tener respuestas que lo satisfagan. Mientras bajaba por las escalaras, empezó a escuchar voces discutiendo. Trató de prestar atención, pero no distinguía más que la voz de Tim. Al llegar al último escalón fue testigo de lo que ocurría.  
– ¡No puedes sacarme del caso, Bruce! ¡No es justo! – gritaba Tim haciendo muchos ademanes con su manos.  
– No estas fuera, solamente que te quedaras con Oráculo, analizando y cotejando los datos y las evidencias que encontremos –dijo Batman con su tono de voz inexpresivo, sin apartar su vista de la computadora.   
– ¡Es lo mismo! –se quejó amargamente el tercer Robin. – Si esto es por lo que pasó anoche, te prometo que no volverá a pasar.   
–Esta es mi decisión y no está a discusión –agregó Batman.  
–A Dick y Damian también los atacaron, pero seguro ellos si van a seguir saliendo a patrullar, ¿verdad? –dijo Red Robin visiblemente molesto y haciendo un puchero.   
– Eso no tengo por qué discutirlo contigo, Timothy.  
– ¡Estoy harto de que me subestimes! ¡Por eso prefiero estar con los Titanes, porque ahí yo tomo las decisiones! – gritó Tim y acto seguido caminó furioso en dirección hacia las escaleras.   
Al pasar, se topó con Dick y le dirigió una mirada de resentimiento absoluto. No dijo nada y subió las escaleras hasta que su figura se perdió de la vista del mayor. Nightwing se acercó a Batman y lo observó trabajando en la computadora, sin inmutarse. Por un instante se solidarizó con Tim, pues él también había sufrido la indiferencia de Bruce.   
– ¿Mañana agitada? –preguntó Dick seguro de que Batman ya se había percatado de su presencia.   
–Toma asiento que debemos hablar –dijo el Murciélago volteando su silla y mirándolo fijamente.  
Dick obedeció. Debía permanecer tranquilo y no dejar que su temor sea evidente. Batman huele el miedo, él lo sabía perfectamente.  
–El análisis de las balas no reveló nada. Eran municiones comunes, de una 38. Nada especial. No pudimos revisar las cámaras de seguridad cercanas, porque la onda neuronal, las desactivó en el momento en que fue puesta en funcionamiento. – dijo Batman.  
Nightwing únicamente escuchó sin manifestar nada, pero en el fondo estaba aliviado.  
–Estuve analizando los dos ataques –continuó el encapuchado – y quien los realizó es alguien que conoce tu vínculo conmigo y de los otros Robins también. Es muy probable que sepan nuestras identidades y considerando la utilización de armas de fuego, creo que el sospecho más obvio sería…  
– ¿Crees que Red Hood está detrás de todo esto? –Dick lo interrumpió.  
–Me temo que sí. Él tiene los motivos y el conocimiento suficiente de como operamos –respondió Batman.  
–Pero Jason no tiene los medios. Dijiste que esa tecnología era muy específica y difícil de conseguir –replicó Dick tratando de que no se notara su intento por defender a su hermano.  
–Pudo haberse asociado con alguien. No sabemos hasta donde es capaz de llegar Red Hood por vengarse de mí.   
– ¡Te equivocas! –Dick levantó la voz más de lo que pretendía –Jason no es un asesino despiadado.  
–Está enfermo, Dick –dijo Bruce con pena en su voz –pero él no quiere que lo ayudemos.  
Dick se sentía indignado por las palabras de Bruce, aunque debía admitir que él también hubiera desconfiado de Jason, de no ser porque él sabía muy bien donde el menor había estado la noche del primer ataque. Pero eso era algo que no podía decirle a Batman. Por el momento no podía defenderlo y eso le hizo sentir un pinchazo de culpa.  
–Hoy utilizaremos una estrategia diferente, así que te quiero aquí listo en la noche. –agregó Batman mientras volteaba su silla para quedar nuevamente frente a la computadora.  
Con eso terminaba la conversación. Dick había salido bien librado del interrogatorio pero no le gustaba para nada que las sospechas estuvieran centradas en Jason. Necesitaba hablar con él urgentemente, pero el muy idiota seguía sin contestarle.  
Dick dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar en dirección a las escaleras. No esperaba que Batman volviera a hablarle.  
–Richard, si descubro que Jason está involucrado, lo encerraré en Arkham sin importar cuanto te opongas.  
El primer Robin no dijo nada, ni volteó a mirar a Batman, solo siguió caminando y subió por las escaleras hacia la mansión.  
Dick buscó a Alfred en el comedor y supo por él que Tim se había ido de la casa. Después buscaría la forma de hablar con Red Robin, por ahora la prioridad era encontrar a Jason.   
Subió hasta su habitación y tomó las llaves de su motocicleta. Miró su celular con la esperanza de que Jay le hubiera contestado los mensajes, o devuelto las llamadas, pero nada. Salió a toda prisa de la mansión, no sin antes avisarle al mayordomo. Después de todo, Bruce le había pedido que estuviera cerca, pero eso no significaba que debía quedarse en la mansión todo el día encerrado.  
Mientras recorría el camino hacia Blüdhaven iba pensando en que necesitaba el equipo rastreador que tenía en su departamento. Solo rogaba que el cabeza dura de Jason no se hubiera sacado el localizador que le puso.  
Finalmente llegó al edificio y subió por el ascensor. Abrió la puerta de su departamento y al entrar notó que la ventana estaba abierta. Era imposible que él la hubiera dejado así, por lo tanto se dio cuenta que alguien había entrado. Se puso en estado de alerta y empezó a buscar más indicios de cualquier intruso que haya estado o aún estuviera en su casa. En la sala, a más de la ventana, estaba todo como lo dejó. En la cocina todo parecía normal, así que avanzó por el pasillo en guardia y abrió despacio la puerta de su cuarto. Lo que descubrió allí fue una sorpresa.   
–Me estaba cansando de esperarte – dijo Jason, que estaba sentado en el piso, con su espalda recostada en la cama de Dick.   
– ¡Diablos, Jason! ¡Pude haberte lastimado! ¿Qué haces aquí? – respondió Dick relajando su cuerpo sin poder salir todavía del asombro.  
– ¡Como si hubieras podido hacerme algo! – contestó Red Hood con ironía. –Vine porque quería saber cómo estabas.  
– ¿Si querías hablar conmigo por qué no contestas mis llamadas? –agregó el mayor, casi como un reclamo.   
– Porque estaba molesto contigo –respondió el menor con descaro. –Pero la situación es diferente ahora.  
Dick solo suspiró. Sabía que hasta cierto punto Jason tenía razón de estar molesto. No quería discutir con él y además tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle. Caminó y se sentó junto a él en el piso.  
– ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó anoche? –Jason fue el primero en hablar.  
–No del todo – respondió Dick.  
–Pues el bastardo que casi mata al Demonio y al Reemplazo, se le ocurrió meterse conmigo, pero esa cosa que perturba el cerebro, no me afecta; al parecer no puedes dañar lo que ya está dañado. Así que pude capturar al matón de quinta que enviaron a liquidarme y después de algo de tortura, cantó como pajarito. – dijo Red Hood con un satisfacción en su voz que perturbaba.   
– ¿Cuándo sucedió eso? –preguntó Dick con una mezcla de sorpresa y preocupación.  
–Anoche –respondió Jason –Por eso supe que iban a atacarlos y fui a tratar a ayudarte. Casi no llego a tiempo.  
– ¿Sabes quién es el responsable de esto? – cuestionó Dick  
–No, el idiota al que torturé no lo sabía.  
Dick miró al menor. El rostro de este tenía una expresión extraña. Su casco rojo estaba en el piso, junto a él y se había sacado su chaqueta de cuero. Por alguna razón sus ojos tenían un brillo diferente.   
–Entonces debo agradecerte por salvarme –dijo Dick, acercándose un poco más al joven mercenario. ¿Qué hiciste con los dos hombres que nos atacaron?  
– ¡No necesitas saberlo, lindura! –respondió acercando su labios al oído del mayor.  
El sentir el aliento de Red Hood tan cerca lo hizo estremecer, pero no podía dejar que eso lo distrajera. Sabía que Jason trataba de desviar su atención para que dejara de preguntar.  
– ¿Los mataste? –preguntó Nightwing directamente con preocupación.  
– ¡Me encargué de ellos y es lo único que tienes que saber! –contestó el forajido visiblemente molesto.  
Dick se alejó un poco de Jason. No es que no conociera los métodos de Red Hood, aunque definitivamente no los aprobaba. No tenía sentido reclamarle, pero en el fondo se dio cuenta que le asustaba no conocer hasta donde podía llegar “su hermanito”. Jason pareció darse cuenta de los pensamientos de Dick, así que tomó su mano y depositó en ella un pendrive.   
–Te conseguí algo de información, así que dáselo a tu noviecita o al Reemplazo para que lo analicen. –dijo Jason mientras se levantaba. –Y ahora que ya sé que estás bien, lo mejor será que me vaya.  
Jason se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta de la habitación, cuando sintió que Dick sujetó brazo para detenerlo.  
– Escúchame, Jay – dijo calmadamente. Primero, Bárbara ya no es mi novia. Nosotros rompimos… bueno, en realidad, yo rompí con ella. Segundo, de verdad te agradezco lo que hiciste anoche por nosotros, pero lo mejor es que te mantengas alejado, de aquí y de Gotham, pues Bruce piensa que tú eres el responsable detrás de estos ataques.  
Jason abrió con ojos con indignación. Definitivamente tenía un karma de mierda. No era posible que después de haber salvado a dos Robins, ahora Batman creyera que él era el malo.  
– ¿Batman pensó en esa teoría como por 2 segundos? ¡Definitivamente el viejo está perdiendo el toque! Porque me parece muy fácil culpar al psicópata resentido de la familia – dijo Jason en tono sarcástico.  
– ¡Oh Jay! No te hagas el ofendido, tú y yo sabemos que no es la primera vez que tratas de matar a alguno de nosotros – respondió Dick.  
– ¿Nosotros? ¿Por qué te incluyes? ¡Yo jamás he tratado de hacerte daño, a pesar de tener motivos de sobra para hacerlo! –dijo Jason soltándose con fuerza del agarre de Dick.  
– ¡No lo tomes mal, Little Wing!– dijo Nightwing tratando de calmar al menor. –No importa lo que Batman piense, yo voy a resolver este caso y te voy a dejar libre de toda sospecha.  
Dick sabía que no podía perder los estribos con Jason, ya que si el menor era muy explosivo, él debía permanecer calmado. Jason lo miraba de una forma diferente. Permaneció en silencio unos instantes y finalmente enarcó una sonrisa que a Dick le pareció espeluznante. Red Hood avanzó lentamente hacia donde estaba el mayor. Cuando su rostro estuvo a escasos centímetros del otro, empezó a hablar:  
– ¿Eso es lo que piensas de mí? ¿Qué soy un criminal, un asesino?   
–No, Jay, yo…  
Su respuesta fue silenciada por un beso, demandante, intrusivo y demasiado delicioso como para separarse. Jason empezó a empujar a Dick hasta que su espalda chochó contra la pared de la habitación. Con su mano izquierda, sujetó las muñecas de Dick sobre sobre su cabeza e introdujo su rodilla, en el espacio entre las piernas de su antecesor. Colocó todo su peso sobre el dorso de Nightwing para evitar que se moviera. Dejó tranquilos los labios del mayor y empezó a besar su cuello y a morderlo con voracidad. Dick trataba de ahogar los gritos de dolor y de placer que el mercenario le producía. De repente Jason se detuvo y con su otra mano, sujetó con fuerza la barbilla de Dick y lo obligó a mirarlo. El primer Robin pudo ver por un instante un destello de locura en esos ojos verdes.  
– ¡Sé que me tienes miedo! ¡Puedo sentirlo! –dijo Jason susurrando. –Pero quiero que me mires, porque no podrás salvarme ni cambiarme. ¿Estás listo para amar a un monstruo?  
Dick no se sintió capaz de contestar, en parte porque estaba muy excitado por la rodilla de Jason, rozando su miembro, pero también porque sentía que en el fondo él tenía razón. Al no tener respuesta, Jason bufó decepcionado. Soltó las manos de Dick, lo tomó por los hombros y lo volteó, dejándolo con su cara pegada en la pared. Jaló el cabello de Dick hacia atrás y empezó a hablar en el oído de este: –Si no me respondes, voy a tener que hacerte daño, Dickiebird.  
Nightwing no respondió. Su mente seguía en shock. Red Hood, empezó a bajar sus manos y a acariciar las caderas de Dick, mientras besaba su nuca. En su mente, Jason quería destrozarlo, quería hacerlo suyo por la fuerza. Sentía tanta rabia por la desconfianza de Bruce, que se lo haría pagar lastimando a su pajarito favorito. No había pensamientos de amor en ese momento, solo de venganza. Estaba entregado a sus impulsos y la verdad, Dick se lo estaba dejando demasiado fácil. No oponía resistencia. Parecía un animalito indefenso frente a un depredador, resignado a su destino.   
Red Hood, arrancó con fuerza la camiseta de Nightwing, dejando su ancha y musculosa espalda descubierta. Se sacó el cinturón, y empezó a azotarlo. Se deleitaba al ver como la piel del mayor se enrojecía con cada latigazo, dejando marcas que durarían un par de días, y como gritos ahogados escapaban de sus finos y seductores labios. Empezó a desabrochar el pantalón de Dick y acarició su miembro, duro y erecto. Pequeños jadeos empezaron a inundar la habitación.   
De repente, Jason fue interrumpido por el sonido insistente de una llamada en su móvil. Al principio lo ignoró, pero seguía sonando. Con fastidio sacó el aparato de su bolsillo pero al ver en la pantalla el nombre de quien llamaba, los ojos se le desorbitaron. Soltó a Dick y empezó a recoger su chaqueta y su casco. Caminó decidido hacia la puerta y se marchó sin decir nada. Dick se volteó, dejó que su espalda adolorida rodara por la pared, hasta quedar sentado en el piso, abrazó sus piernas y bajó su cabeza, mientras suspiraba con frustración.


	9. DISTANCIA

Dick Grayson jamás pensó sentirse así. Nunca había pensado que el dolor sabría tan bien. Tener el cuerpo de Jason presionado sobre el suyo y saber que estaba a su merced, lo enloquecía más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir. Por un momento su sentido común lo hizo arrepentirse de lo que estaba haciendo, pero ese destello de consciencia fue acallado por la oleada de placer que el menor le producía. Jason era rudo y a más de eso estaba enojado. Él no tenía ningún problema en prestar su cuerpo para que Jason descargara toda su frustración.   
Era tan diferente de la primera vez que estuvieron juntos, donde todo fue dulce y romántico, pues acababan de confesarse su amor. Ahora solo había pasión e ira.   
Red Hood lo obligó a mirarlo y le hizo una pregunta que él no pudo contestar, pues su mente estaba demasiado obnubilada. Seguido de eso vino una amenaza de que lo lastimaría. Jason era un tipo peligroso, ya no le quedaba la menor duda, y por alguna razón que no se alcanza a explicar, la amenaza del menor lo había excitado. Definitivamente algo también estaba muy mal en la cabeza de Dick Grayson.   
Sus jadeos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de un celular. ¿Era de Jason? ¿Quién sería tan inoportuno para llamar en ese momento? Al principio Jason ignoró la llamada, mientras continuaba “castigándolo”, pero como seguía tan insistentemente, lo sacó de su bolsillo para ver quien llamaba. La reacción del mercenario fue algo que Dick no pudo explicar, pues sin decir nada lo soltó, empezó a recoger sus cosas y caminó hacia la puerta. Dick quiso gritar, decirle que no se fuera. Se sentía tan frustrado, de que lo abandonara, en ese momento, dejándolo así de vulnerable. Las palabras no salieron de su boca, mientras veía su figura perderse y desaparecer tan misteriosamente como había llegado. Nightwing se sentó en el piso con las piernas recogidas y no supo por qué tenía unas ganas incontrolables de llorar.   
Al cabo de unos minutos se levantó. Decidió que tomaría una ducha para calmar sus nervios y su cuerpo. Maldijo a Jason Todd por lo que le había hecho y es que le dolía más su amor propio, que las lesiones en su espalda. Se sentía dejado de lado e ignorado.   
Esa tarde Dick fue de regreso a la mansión y después de mucho rogarle, logró convencer a Tim de volver; pero lo que realmente hizo que se decidiera fue la promesa de que tenía un pendrive con información encriptada que le daría para que él descifre.  
Luego de una semana las cosas en Gotham estuvieron tranquilas. No había habido más ataques. Batman escudriñaba la ciudad tratando de sacar cada alimaña de su agujero. Por el bajo mundo se corrió el rumor de que había un villano lo suficientemente estúpido como para tratar de cazar a Batman y eso había ocasionado la furia del Caballero de la Noche. Las familias de mafiosos estaban realmente preocupadas, pues si un Batman normal es un peligro, un Batman paranoico es pésimo para el negocio.   
Dick decidió trasladarse por completo a la Mansión Wayne y durante toda la semana no regresó a su departamento. Ignoraba si Jason había ido a buscarlo, aunque lo que era seguro es que no lo había llamado para nada. Esa noche, Nightwing no quiso salir a patrullar y prefirió quedarse en la Baticueva con Bárbara mientras ella corría un programa para lograr desencriptar la información del pendrive. Después de varios días y a pesar del esfuerzo de ella y de Tim, todavía no sabían que datos contenía. Bárbara y Dick se encontraban solos, porque Tim llegaría más tarde debido a que tenía clases.   
Dick hablaba sobre cosas triviales, mientras sonreía mucho y hacía muchos ademanes con las manos. Bárbara lo escuchaba, pero también lo observaba. Él no podía engañarla.  
– ¿Qué te pasa Dick? –le dijo Bárbara mientas lo miraba con su mejilla apoyada en su mano.  
– ¿A qué te refieres Babs? ¡Estoy bien! –dijo Dick, sonriendo ampliamente.   
– ¿A por qué te quedaste esta noche aquí, en vez de salir con Batman y Robin? – preguntó la pelirroja  
– ¿Es que no puedo quedarme con mi chica favorita, sin que eso sea sospechoso? –respondió Dick, mientras se acercaba a Bárbara y le daba un abrazo por detrás.  
–Tu amas saltar de techo en techo –respondió ella –lo haces desde que tenías 9 años y en el circo desde antes. ¿De qué estás huyendo?  
Dick volteó la silla de Bárbara para que quedara frente a él. La miró con sus ojos azules profundos y suspiró.  
–En serio no estoy de humor para que me psicoanalices, Babs.  
–No lo veas como terapia, solo soy tu amiga y quiero ayudarte. –dijo sonriéndole al primer Robin.  
–No creo que seas la persona apropiada para hablar de mis problemas – manifestó Dick con seriedad en su rostro.  
– ¿Por qué tus problemas son con Jason y no es apropiado que hables conmigo porque me dejaste por él? –Dijo Bárbara con sarcasmo – ¡Madura, Grayson!  
Nightwing no pudo evitar reír por el comentario de Bárbara. Ella era la única persona que sabía lo suyo con Jason; claro, exceptuando Damian, pero no podía pedirle consejos románticos a su temperamental hermanito adolescente. Dick tomó una silla y se sentó frente a Bárbara.   
–No es que tengamos problemas, es solo que no sé qué tenemos. No hemos hablamos en varios días y yo no lo he llamado, ni él ha hecho ningún intento por contactarme. – dijo Dick con desánimo.  
– ¿Se pelearon o algo así? –preguntó la pelirroja con genuina curiosidad.  
– No, solo que la cosas se pusieron “intensas” y yo no sé cómo debo actuar con él.   
–Dick, tú has sacrificado mucho por Jay. Si tú crees que vale la pena, entonces búscalo y arreglen las cosas. Sé que Jason es difícil de encontrar, pero ya lo hiciste una vez, así que deja de estar sufriendo aquí como una nenita y haz algo al respecto. – dijo Babs con un tono de regaño en su voz.   
El primer Robin solo bajó la cabeza, mientras murmuraba: – Lo voy a intentar.   
Bárbara lo miraba con empatía. Realmente le dolía ver a ese chico sufriendo por amor.   
– ¡Anímate, chico maravilla! ¿Por qué no le dices a Alfred que nos prepare algo para beber? Creo que necesito azúcar –dijo Bárbara mientras le sonreía y le daba una palmada en su hombro.  
Dick le sonrió en señal de agradecimiento. No dijo nada más y se dirigió a las escaleras para subir a la Mansión. Cuando Dick no estaba, Bárbara tomó su celular y empezó a teclear un mensaje: “Cass, necesito un favor”.  
A la mañana siguiente Dick estaba dormido. Había sido una noche larga, pensando en la conversación que tuvo con Bárbara. El sonido de su celular lo hizo despertar de golpe. Por un segundo tuvo la esperanza de que fuera Jason. Se desilusionó al ver que quien llamaba era Tim.  
–Hola, Dick –dijo Tim muy emocionado – ¡Tienes que venir a la cueva, ahora mismo!  
– ¿Qué pasó? –respondió Dick, restregándose los ojos con pereza.  
–No puedo explicarte, ven enseguida –agregó Tim y cerró la llamada.   
El joven Grayson se levantó sin mucho entusiasmo. Se cambió de ropa y bajó a la cueva. Fue mucha su sorpresa a encontrarse que todos se hallaban allí: Bruce, Tim, Damian e incluso Lucius Fox.  
Al verlo llegar, Tim se acercó hacia él, con una gran sonrisa. A pesar de que el semblante de Red Robin era de felicidad absoluta, se notaba que tenía grandes y oscuras ojeras.   
– ¡Lo hice, Dickie, al fin, logré descifrar la información! Me tomó toda la noche y como diez tazas de café, pero lo conseguí –gritaba Tim eufórico.  
–Drake, deja de revolotear y explícale a Grayson lo que descubriste –dijo Damian malhumorado.  
Tim se acercó a la computadora y tecleo unos comandos. En seguida se pudo observar en la pantalla unos planos y mapas de circuitos.  
–Son los planos del inhibidor neuronal, con una explicación a detalle del tipo de onda específica que utiliza y la fuente de poder de la que la obtiene. Con esta información podemos diseñar un dispositivo que anule la señal. Claro que construir eso escapa de mis capacidades por eso le pedí al Sr. Fox que venga. –explicó Tim a Dick y a todos los presentes.  
– ¿Qué tipo de tecnología es? – preguntó Dick.  
– Es biotecnología –fue Lucius Fox quien contestó. Es un prototipo que fue robado el año pasado de una de las filiales de investigación de LexCorp. Tomaron su modelo como base, pero lograron mejorarlo y terminarlo. Quien sea que haya logrado hacerlo, es extremadamente inteligente.   
–Como sea, tener estos datos, nos dan ventaja táctica, ¿no es así Padre? –dijo Damian dirigiéndose a Batman.  
El mencionado en vez de responderle Damian, se dirigió hacia Dick.  
– ¿De dónde sacaste ese pendrive, Nightwing? –dijo Batman con su voz ronca.  
Dick lo miró y luego al resto de personas que se encontraban allí. Quería dejar de decir mentiras, así que decidió que era el momento de hacerlo.   
– Me lo dio Jason – dijo con decisión.  
La cara de todos fue de sorpresa, excepto Damian que seguía teniendo su habitual ceño fruncido.  
– ¿Y desde cuando estás trabajando con Red Hood? –preguntó Batman molesto.  
–Nosotros no estamos trabajando juntos. Él me contacto porque también lo atacaron. Tu tenías razón, Bruce, quien está haciendo esto sabe nuestras identidades, sabe que Jason Todd fue Robin y por eso fue tras él. Jason tuvo mejor suerte y logró conseguir esta información y me la dio para que la analicemos. –respondió Dick.  
Batman entonces les pidió a todos que se retiraran para quedarse a solas con Dick. Antes de salir, Tim le dio un abrazo a su hermano mayor, en señal de solidaridad. Sabía que al primer Robin le esperaba un regaño colosal. Damian al verlo, se molestó, jaló a Tim del brazo y los separó inmediatamente. Dick mentiría si dijera que no sentía nervios de estar a sola con el imponente Batman.  
–Empieza a explicar desde cuando me has estado mintiendo –dijo Batman con voz autoritaria.  
–B, no lo tomes así. Solo te lo oculté porque sabía que tú sospechabas de Jason. Pero a la luz de la nueva información con la que contamos, espero lo hayas descartado como sospechoso. –contestó Nightwing.  
–En realidad, que él te haya contactado y te dé ese pendrive, es muy extraño. Tal vez es un intento por desviar nuestra atención –dijo Bruce mientras se sacaba la capucha.  
– ¡Tu realmente siempre piensas lo peor de Jason! –dijo Dick molesto.  
–Richard, no puedo ponerme con sentimentalismos. Esto es grave, algún maniático nos ha convertido en su objetivo, y no puedo dejar ningún cabo suelto, ni ninguna posibilidad sin considerar.  
– ¡Podrías darte cuenta que Jason es inocente, si tan solo confiaras en él! Pero es algo que tú nunca has hecho, ni cuando era tu Robin, por eso lo asesinaron. ¡Me acusas de haberte mentido, pero eres tu quien siempre guarda secretos! – dijo Nightwing levantando la voz.  
– ¡No te permito que me hables de esa forma, Richard! – respondió molesto el mayor de los Wayne.  
– ¡Tú no puedes prohibirme nada, porque no tienes calidad moral para hacerlo! – gritó Dick.  
El primer Robin dio media vuelta y se marchó molesto, sintiendo que las palabras se agolpaban en su garganta queriendo salir. Pero no podía dejar que en un impulso, Batman se enterara de la verdadera relación que tenían con Jason.   
En la Mansión, Tim y Damian estaban a la expectativa de saber que había pasado. Al ver a Dick se acercaron a él para preguntarle, sin embargo, Dick pasó de largo, sin siquiera mirarlos. No estaba de ánimo, solo quería salir de ese lugar para poder calmar sus nervios. Tomó su motocicleta y empezó a conducir sin rumbo.

*********

Era el atardecer en la ciudad de New York y Red Hood se encontraba recostado sobre su motocicleta, mientras miraba al horizonte. Se sentía particularmente aburrido, pues en esa semana no habían tenido misiones ni trabajos. Justo cuando necesitaba mantener su mente distraída, parecía que el crimen se había calmado en su ciudad. Sacó su radio portátil para interceptar la frecuencia de la policía a ver si así encontraba con que entretenerse. Después de un par de horas, solo escuchó casos de violencia doméstica y escándalos en vía pública. Estaba a punto de mandar todo al diablo e irse a algún bar a beber, cuando escuchó que había un sospechoso encapuchado corriendo en los muelles del lado oeste de la ciudad.   
Sin pensarlo dos veces, se subió a su moto y manejó en dirección a los muelles. Se sentía intrigado de quien podría ser ese encapuchado, pues no había muchos vigilantes en New York. Llegó casi en seguida y pudo observar una pequeña figura vestida totalmente de negro, correr entre los contenedores. No abriría fuego hasta no saber que intenciones tenía aquel encapuchado.   
Red Hood, corrió por el muelle y saltó de contenedor, en contenedor, hasta que estuvo lo suficiente cerca para interceptar al sospechoso. Al verlo frente a sí, el encapuchado se detuvo tranquilamente, casi como si esperara encontrárselo. Acto seguido, se sacó la capucha y Jason pudo ver que se trataba de un chica de no más de 18 años. Se acercó a él sin decirle nada, estiró la mano y le entregó un diminuto comunicador. Red Hood la miraba escéptico. No entendía que intenciones tenía esa niña. Con un gesto de su mano le indicó que se colocara el comunicador en el oído.  
–Espera, enana, ¿dime quien eres y que quieres? –preguntó Jason con fastidio.  
La chica no contestó y volvió a indicarle que se pusiera el comunicador. A Jason no le gustaba para nada tanto misterio, pero como no tenía más opción, se puso el comunicador.  
–Hola Jay –una voz familiar lo saludó.  
– ¿Babs? ¿Eres tú? –preguntó muy sorprendido.  
– Si, me alegro que Orphan haya podido encontrarte –dijo con voz cantarina.  
– ¿Esa enana trabaja para ti?  
–No, es solo una amiga que me debía un favor – respondió la pelirroja.  
Jason volteó a ver a la chica y se sorprendió al ver que ya se había marchado.  
–Y bueno Barbie ¿Por qué te tomas tantas molestias para contactarme? – dijo con ironía.  
– ¡Porque ahora me vas a escuchar, grandísimo idiota! Tienes a Dick Grayson babeando por ti y te das el lujo de rechazarlo, ¿Qué pasa contigo?  
– ¿Qué? ¿Dick te dijo eso? ¿Te dijo que me llamaras? –preguntó Red Hood muy confundido.  
–Claro que no, Dick no tiene ni idea de que estoy hablando contigo. Lo hago porque ya me cansé de ver su cara de tragedia. –respondió Bárbara.  
– ¡Eso no es tu incumbencia, Bárbara! –respondió entre sorprendido y molesto.  
–Claro que si es mi asunto, yo me hice a un lado por su felicidad y por la tuya. ¡Así que te vas a tragar tu maldito orgullo y vas a llamarlo! –ordenó Bárbara  
–A mí nadie me da órdenes, princesa – contestó casi como un gruñido.  
–No es una orden, tómalo como una recomendación – dijo Oráculo tratando de ser simpática.  
– Ya fui demasiado amable contigo y no tengo por qué escucharte – respondió Jason y enseguida se sacó el comunicador para que Bárbara no pudiera responderle.   
Gritó varias maldiciones y apretó con su mano el pequeño aparato hasta romperlo por completo. Caminó en dirección hasta su motocicleta, con la sangre hirviéndole en las venas.

*********

Nightwing se encontraba recostado bajo un árbol, en un claro en el Parque de Gotham. Era un lugar al que casi no iban personas, debido a que temían ser asaltados. A él no le preocupaba y es más deseaba que algún desdichado tratara de atacarlo para poder descargar toda su furia en él. Cerró sus ojos y empezó a pensar que haría. No sabía si sería prudente regresar a la mansión, pero definitivamente no quería ir a su departamento. Ese lugar le recordaba demasiado a Jason. Se encontraba embebido a sus pensamientos, cuando su celular empezó a sonar. Sus ojos no daban crédito, cuando vio en la pantalla que quien lo llamaba era Jason. No sabía si contestar o no. Finalmente sus deseos de escucharlo, fueron más fuertes y respondió la llamada.  
–Escúchame, te veo en el muelle de Gotham en una hora – fue lo único que dijo y luego cerró la llamada.   
Dick no entendía, pero definitivamente iría a verlo. Tenían mucho de qué hablar.


	10. REENCUENTRO

Antes de subirse a su motocicleta para ir al encuentro con Jason, Dick revisó su celular y encontró que tenía un mensaje de Damian:   
Grayson, Pennyworth quiere saber si vas a venir a cenar esta noche, él está preocupado por ti… yo no.  
Dick no puedo evitar que una pequeña risa escapara de sus labios, por las ocurrencias de su hermanito. Él lo quería mucho y sentía la necesidad de protegerlo; tal vez así evitaría que terminara como Jason, enfermo de resentimiento y huyendo de su propia familia.  
Tomó su motocicleta y empezó a conducir hacia los muelles. Su corazón se aceleraba cada vez más mientras se acercaba y un millón de preguntas ebullían en su cabeza.   
En el lugar pactado se encontraba Jason, fumando un cigarrillo, recostado sobre su motocicleta Ducati. Era su segundo cigarrillo, y si Dick seguía tardando terminaría por fumarse la cajetilla entera. No estaba seguro si llegaría, después de todo cerró la llamada antes de darle oportunidad a que pudiera responderle. La razón por la que él no había llamado al pajarito azul antes era sencilla: tenía miedo de ser rechazado. Después de todo, nadie en su sano juicio quería ver a una persona que es capaz de lastimarlo físicamente. Y la confirmación de su hipótesis era que Nightwing tampoco lo había llamado. Pero en la cabeza de Red Hood no dejaban de sonar las palabras de “la pelirroja entrometida”.  
A lo lejos se escuchó el ruido de un motor acercándose. Todos los músculos de Jason se tensaron ante la expectativa de que pudiera ser Dick. Finalmente pudo ver una silueta, en una motocicleta Harley, de color negro. Definitivamente era él. Estacionó su motocicleta un poco lejos. Bajó despacio y se quitó el casco. Jason al verlo sintió su cuerpo estremecerse. ¡Diablos era tan perfecto! Su cabello alborotado, esa camiseta negra que se pegaba a su pecho y hacía resaltar sus brazos, sus ojos azules y profundos como el mar. El menor realmente se preguntaba si alguna vez se curaría del efecto de mirarlo y sentir que el mundo se acababa.   
Dick por su parte, se acercó lentamente. No sabía que debía hacer o decir. Él jamás había sido un chico tímido y su historial amoroso lo respaldaba, pero con Jason era diferente; nada era sencillo con ese testarudo.  
Al estar lo suficientemente cerca, ambos se observaron. Era un momento ridículamente incómodo. Alguno tenía que decir algo, pero ninguno se atrevía.   
–Hola Jay, es una bonita noche, ¿no te parece? –Dick fue el primero en hablar, sonriendo y tratando de parecer lo más casual posible.  
Jason tomó eso como una señal de tregua y se relajó.   
– ¿Te parece si vamos a otro sitio para que podamos hablar tranquilos? – preguntó Jason.  
–Claro, ¿tienes algún lugar en mente? –respondió Nightwing.  
–Sube a tu moto y sígueme.  
El menor se puso su casco, encendió su motocicleta y empezó a conducir en dirección hacia el norte. Dick lo imitó enseguida. Los dos antiguos Robins condujeron por las calles de Gotham, sintiendo la libertad que el viento y la velocidad les proporcionaba. La brisa helada podía sentirse, presagiando el inicio del invierno. Condujeron por calles y callejones, dejando rápidamente el puerto, se internaron en el centro, que pese a ser tarde, hervía con el bullicio y el movimiento de la gente. Poco a poco fueron alejándose de las luces y el glamour de la parte más elegante de Gotham y empezaron a internarse en las verdaderas entrañas obscuras de la ciudad. Dick no tenía ni idea hacia donde lo estaba conduciendo Jason, pero no se sentía preocupado, pues pese a todo, confiaba en él.   
Estaban en los barrios bajos, donde el crimen está a la orden del día, y las personas son desechadas como basura. Un par de vueltas en las esquinas y finalmente Jason se detuvo en un callejón. Esperó que Dick se estacionara junto a él y bajó de su motocicleta, esperando que el mayor hiciera lo mismo.  
– ¿Sabes dónde estamos? –preguntó Jason hacia Dick.  
–Es Crime Alley – respondió el aludido – Es el lugar donde asesinaron a los padres de Bruce.   
–También es el lugar donde nací y crecí. El lugar donde Bruce me encontró – añadió Jason – Te traje aquí porque quiero que veas quien soy… lo que soy.  
–Jay, no me asusta tu pasado –respondió Dick con convicción.  
–Creo que debería asustarte más mi presente y el hecho de que no tengo un futuro –dijo Jason con amargura.   
Dick sintió su corazón estrujarse ante las palabras de Jason. El menor sentía su vida tan carente de significado, que no entendía que para Dick, él era lo más importante. Tenía tantas ganas de consolarlo y curar su corazón.   
Jason empezó a caminar hacia lo profundo del callejón con Dick detrás de él. Al llegar a un viejo edificio, con moho y enredaderas en su fachada, Jason le mostró que allí era donde vivía con su madre antes de que esta muriera de una sobredosis. En la parte lateral había una escalera de incendio. Jason empezó a trepar y le pidió a Dick que hiciera lo mismo. El metal estaba oxidado y empezó a crujir ante el peso de los dos muchachos, sin embargo, no cedió y ambos con relativa facilidad, llegaron hacia la terraza del edificio. Una vez allí Jason le pidió a Dick que se sentara junto a él, en el bordillo de la terraza.   
–Mi madre solía dejar la puerta con candado, así que me escapaba por la ventana y subía o bajaba por la escalera de incendios. Este lugar me permitía tener una vista panorámica de todo el barrio y podía identificar “mis objetivos”. – dijo Jason con añoranza en su voz mientras veía hacia el horizonte. – También era mi escondite, si algún policía me perseguía después de cometer algún robo.   
–Jason, tranquilo. Esos días ya pasaron. –Dijo Dick poniendo una mano en su hombro y sonriéndole amablemente.  
Jason cerró los ojos por un momento. Trataba de reunir valor para hablar.   
–Dick, yo… –Jason tartamudeaba –yo, realmente lamento lo que te hice la última vez que nos vimos.  
Dick se dio cuenta que Jason ni siquiera lo miraba. Él realmente no esperaba una disculpa, más bien quería que respondiera una pregunta que lo atormentaba desde esa tarde en su departamento.  
– ¿Por qué te fuiste ese día? ¿Quién te llamó? – preguntó Dick, tomando la barbilla de Jason, obligándolo a mirarlo.  
– ¿Qué tiene eso de importante? ¿No deberías estar enojado por lo que te hice? – respondió Jason.  
–Jason, tú y yo estábamos juntos, y a mí en realidad no me molestaba lo que estábamos haciendo. Pero quien te llamó fue tan importante como para que me abandonaras y creo que merezco saber quién era. – dijo Dick tratando de que su voz no sonara como si fuera un reclamo.  
– ¿Qué te pasa en la cabeza, Grayson? ¡Estas enfermo! –dijo Jason riendo con picardía –Pues si tanto quieres saberlo, te lo voy a decir: Fue Talia Al Ghul.  
– ¡La mamá de Damian! ¿Por qué ella te llama? –preguntó Dick muy confundido.  
–Ella fue quien se encargó de mí después de revivir. Cuando decidí volver a Gotham por mi venganza, ella no estuvo muy contenta. Cada cierto tiempo aparece y me pide que haga algún trabajo para ella o para la Liga de Asesinos. Talia es sinónimo de problemas, así que cuando aparece, procuro hacer lo que me pide lo más pronto posible para que se vaya y me deje en paz un tiempo. –contestó Jason con preocupación en su voz y con su mirada evadiendo nuevamente la de Dick.  
–Jay... ¿Qué te pidió que hicieras esta vez? –dijo Nightwing preocupado.  
Jason simplemente negó con la cabeza y el mayor entendió que no debía preguntar más. Hubo unos minutos de silencio mientras ambos observaban el paisaje nocturno de la ciudad.   
–Ya habiendo superado ese asunto – dijo Dick sonriéndole de nuevo a Jason –Tenemos que hablar de nosotros.  
–No vas a empezar con tus cursilerías, Dick – contestó Jason poniendo los ojos en blancos.   
–No, pero no puedo seguir luchando con tu orgullo, no puedo buscarte cada vez que huyas. Yo soy capaz de pelear con el mundo por ti, pero no puedo luchar contra ti y con tu impulso de alejarme. –Dick dijo esto último con dulzura, casi como si fuera un súplica.  
Jason se sentía afortunado por escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca del primer Robin. Le hubiera gustado decirle a Dick que tenía razón y que él iba cambiar, pero lastimosamente él no era así y el mayor tendría que aprender a vivir con eso.   
–Lo sé, tengo muchos traumas y la poca cordura que me queda se ve opacada por mis emociones que no siempre puedo controlar. No soy material para una relación. No entiendo por qué entonces te empeñas en seguir conmigo – contestó Jason.  
–Little Wing, yo ya te perdí una vez y no voy a hacerlo nuevamente. Tienes que dejar de ocultar tu miedo con ira. Lo único que te pido es que creas en mí. Yo ya te he demostrado que voy en serio. Terminé con Bárbara para estar contigo. ¿Así que podrías darme un poco de paz y comportarte como mi novio? – dijo Nightwing sonriendo coquetamente y pronunciando lentamente la palabra “novio”.  
Red Hood bajó su mirada y su rostro empezó a ruborizarse. Como es que ese idiota podía decir esas cosas a la ligera, pensaba Jason. En realidad ellos no habían definido realmente qué tipo de relación tenían pero dado los últimos acontecimientos, era obvio que estaban saliendo o algo así.   
Dick sonría al ver al más joven en ese estado. Él no se daba cuenta de lo expresiva que era su mirada y siendo Dick tan intuitivo con las emociones, podía leerlo como si fuera un libro abierto. Tal vez por eso el destino los había juntado, porque nadie más que él hubiera sido capaz de entender a ese rebelde cabeza dura. Y seguramente Jason era el único capaz de aceptar la oscuridad de Dick.   
Red Hood, acercó su rostro al de Dick y sin decir nada, juntó sus labios en un beso apasionado. Él temía que terminara por acostumbrarse a eso, pues él más que nadie estaba consciente que nada era para siempre. Sin embargo, cuando besaba los finos labios de Nightwing, se permitía soñar con un destino donde estuvieran juntos. Al cabo de unos minutos, Jason separó su boca del mayor y recostó su cabeza en su hombro.  
–Ves que si puedes ser dulce cuando quieres –dijo Dick, mirándolo con ternura.  
– ¡Cállate, niño bonito! – respondió Jason fingiendo estar molesto.   
A ambos les hubiera gustado permanecer así un poco más, sin embargo el estallido de un explosión cercana los hizo pararse de golpe. Los dos se miraron y sin decir nada se pusieron en movimiento. Dick saltó desde la terraza con la agilidad digna de sus habilidades acrobáticas, seguido por Jason. Se subieron cada uno a sus motocicletas y condujeron guiándose por el humo y los gritos.   
Mientras Dick conducía decidió llamar por el comunicador a Batman pues era probable que estuviera patrullando por esa zona.   
– ¿Batman, Robin, me copian? Voy camino a una explosión en el lado norte. ¿Se encuentran cerca? –dijo Dick por el comunicador.  
–La explosión ocurrió en mi ubicación. Me encuentro en el Club Equinox, en la persecución de cuatro sospechosos. Robin y yo nos separamos. – respondió Batman.  
–Voy en camino. Cambio y fuera –fue lo único que respondió Nightwing.   
El primer Robin aceleró en su motocicleta, siendo seguido muy de cerca por Red Hood. Cuando se encontraban a un par de cuadras para llegar al lugar que Batman le había indicado, se escuchó una nueva detonación.   
Dick estacionó su motocicleta y bajó rápidamente al ver a las personas que corrían de aquel infierno. El club se encontraba en llamas y parcialmente derrumbado, lo que evidenciaba que las explosiones habían sido de gran magnitud. Oráculo le habló en ese momento a Dick por el comunicador diciéndole que la policía y los bomberos se encontraban en camino, pero que ella había perdido comunicación con Batman.  
–Dick, tú no tienes tu traje, así quédate aquí ayudando a salir a los civiles y yo iré por techo para tratar de atrapar a los criminales. –dijo Jason, quien ya se había puesto su casco rojo. El mencionado asintió y se dirigió a la entrada del club.  
Con mucha agilidad, Red Hood, escaló las paredes, hacia el tejado. Era difícil avanzar, pues parte del techo se había desplomado por la explosión y no tenía mucha visibilidad por el humo. Dio varios saltos, hasta que llegó a una abertura, por la cual podría ingresar a la edificación. Ni bien entró fue golpeado por una fuerte ola de calor y cenizas. Hubiera sido difícil respirar, de no ser por los filtros en su casco. Empezó a buscar a los responsables de ese caos, o a gente que estuviera atrapada, no obstante, su vista chocó con algo que él creía improbable: Batman estaba desplomado en el suelo, cubierto por escombros en medio de las llamas.   
Como pudo avanzó hacia a él, teniendo que esquivar, varios trozos del tejado que seguía cayendo. El piso estaba debilitado. Si no actuaba rápido, ambos podrían caer. Finalmente pudo llegar a donde se encontraba Batman y con mucho esfuerzo pudo quitar la viga que mantenía atrapado el cuerpo del encapuchado. Seguro se habría partido un par de costillas. Estaba inconsciente. Lo primero que hizo Jason fue constatar que estuviera signos vitales. Su respiración era lenta y dificultosa, seguramente por el humo y polvo que había inhalado. Jason trató de cargar el pesado cuerpo de Batman sobre su hombro para poder sacarlo de allí, pero en ese instante, parte del suelo delante de ellos se derrumbó hacia un abismo de llamas incandescentes. Red Hood se estaba quedando sin opciones.   
Fue entonces que Red Hood pareció recordarlo. Buscó en el guante del Batman y accionó un botón diciendo: – “Activar Protocolo Murciélago caído”. Del intercomunicador escuchó una voz que le indicó que diga la contraseña, a lo que Jason contestó: 1048.   
A los pocos instantes, el Batimovil ingresó al lugar, siendo manejado por el piloto automático, rompiendo la pared trasera del club y se acercó hacia donde ellos se encontraban. Se abrió la compuerta del auto y se extendió un rampa, en donde Jason colocó el cuerpo de Bruce. La compuerta se cerró con Batman adentro y el Batimovil salió por el mismo lugar por donde había ingresado. Red Hood al constatar que nadie se encontraba dentro del lugar, salió por la parte trasera del club, corrió y empezó a trepar y saltar por los edificios cercanos. Sacó su celular para hacer una llamada.   
En la puerta principal del lugar, Dick se hallaba ocupado tratando de ayudar a las personas, muchos estaban heridos, con quemaduras leves y desesperado o asustados. El sonido de las sirenas empezó a acercarse. Dick había tratado de comunicarse nuevamente con Batman sin obtener respuesta y Robin tampoco contestaba. De repente, empezó a sonar su celular. Era Jason.  
–Escúchame, Batman estaba atrapado dentro del club, pero ya el Batimovil lo está llevando a la cueva. Te recomiendo que lo sigas para que te asegures que llegue bien y avísale a Alfred para que tenga el equipo médico listo. –dijo Jason denotando preocupación en su voz   
– ¿Pero Jay tu estas bien? ¿Qué pasó? –contestó Dick sumamente preocupado.  
– No te preocupes por mí, después hablaremos. Y por favor, dile que fuiste tú quien lo rescató. Dicho esto Jason cerró la llamada.  
Dick obedeció inmediatamente. Tomó su moto y se dirigió al callejón que estaba detrás del club y activó el GPS de su motocicleta para localizar la trayectoria del Batimovil. Llamó por comunicador a Alfred y a Oráculo para avisarle el estado en que se encontraba Batman.


	11. SECRETOS

Batman y Robin se encontraban patrullando como de rutina. Mientras se aseguraban que criminales comunes no hicieran de las suyas, a la vez buscaban pistas de ese misterioso villano que estaba cazándolos. Una señal de alerta se encendió en el comunicador de Batman y este empezó a hablar.  
–Te copio, Oráculo ¿Cuál es la novedad?  
–Asalto a una joyería, a tres calles de su posición. Los sensores de calor indican que son ocho objetivos.   
Ambos vigilantes se dirigieron al lugar donde se estaba produciendo el robo. Al llegar observaron a un grupo de tipos con máscaras blancas, similares a las que Dick describió de los sujetos que lo atacaron. Al verlos, cuatro de ellos empezaron a correr hacia la parte trasera de la joyería y subieron a una camioneta. Robin corrió para evitar que escaparan, a pesar que Batman le dijo que debía permanecer junto a él. De nada sirvieron las órdenes de Batman que empezó a gritarle por el comunicador, pues Robin estaba seguro que separarse era la mejor idea. El pajarito fastidiado apagó su comunicador. Los tipos restantes soltaron las bolsas donde seguramente habían guardado las joyas que acababan de robar y se subieron a un auto tipo sedan que se encontraba aparcado en la esquina. Batman empezó a perseguirlos; sin embargo, en ese momento una fuerte explosión lo detuvo. La joyería ardía en llamas. Los criminales aprovecharon el ruido y la distracción para arrancar el auto y alejarse a toda velocidad. Batman presionó un botón y llamó al Batimovil y en un segundo estaba detrás de los maleantes. A cinco calles de allí, se habían estacionado en un club nocturno llamado Equinox. Al Caballero Oscuro le pareció extraño que huyeran tan cerca y sobre todo, que trataran de esconderse en un lugar como un club. Al momento que llegó recibió una llamada de Nightwing por el comunicador y le dijo su posición.   
Al ingresar al club, la música seguía sonando, pero las luces estaban encendidas. Todas las personas allí tenían máscaras blancas y armas en sus manos, haciendo imposible distinguir entre los civiles y los criminales. El Caballero Oscuro no podía darse el lujo de equivocarse. Todos se hallaban inmóviles y en silencio. En un movimiento imperceptible, Batman activó el scanner de su visor, tratando de rastrear si todas las armas se encontraban cargadas. Para su sorpresa, la mayoría de las armas eran de juguete, a excepción de cuatro. Con esa información, Batman ideó un plan rápidamente: lanzaría bombas de humo y en medio de la confusión desarmaría a los criminales, cuya posición ya había identificado y así no lastimaría a los muchos rehenes que estaban en el lugar.   
Sin embargo, no se dio cuenta que esa era una distracción, pues no pudo notar en el momento que uno de los criminales activó tres bombas de detonación simultánea a base de explosivo plástico. El caos se desató en un segundo. Todo se convirtió en fuego y los gritos ensordecedores de las personas tratando de salir de aquel lugar, impidieron que Batman pudiera acercarse a los objetivos, quedando atrapado entre la marea humana, el humo y las cenizas. Aun así, no se rindió y lanzó su gancho hacia una viga del techo para elevarse sobre las personas, pues no podía dejar escapar a los sujetos que perseguía ya que era la pista más cercana que tenía sobre el villano que había estado atacándolos.   
En ese momento, se activó una cuarta bomba que se encontraba en el techo del club y Batman se desplomó hacia el suelo. Mientras caía pensó ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan descuidado? ¿o era acaso que quien planeaba todo eso estaba un paso por delante de él? Su cuerpo cayó y sobre él, el trozo de viga de la cual se había estaba sosteniendo. Se mantuvo consciente, tratando de llamar por el comunicador, no obstante producto del dolor y del humo, pronto cerró sus ojos y se abandonó a su suerte.  
***  
Bruce sentía que el dolor lo hacía más fuerte. ¿Cuantas veces estuvo a punto de ver todo acabarse y sucumbir a la oscuridad? ¡Cuántas veces había visto a la muerte a la cara y le había dicho “hoy no”! Sin embargo el dolor quedaba. Las cicatrices, los traumas, las pesadillas. Sus emociones estaban tan afectadas que no era capaz de trasmitirlas ni a sus seres queridos. Era un murciélago, ciego y a la deriva, pero por alguna razón siempre seguía luchando contra todo y contra sí mismo.   
Al momento que abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue a Dick dormitando, sentado en un mueble junto a la ventana frente a su cama. A pesar de que era un joven adulto, todavía conservaba esa aura de amabilidad e inocencia de cuando era un niño. Su cuerpo dolía como si una aplanadora le hubiera pasado encima. Revisó que tenía la mayor parte del cuerpo vendado y moverse era casi imposible. Aun así lo intentó y una fuerte oleada de dolor le hizo emitir un quejido ronco, lo suficientemente alto para que Dick se levantara sobresaltado. Él al ver a Bruce sentado sobre la cama y encogido por el dolor, sujetándose con ambas manos la parte lateral de su abdomen, puso cara de indignación, pero no podía regañar por su imprudencia al hombre que portaba el manto del murciélago. Se acercó a él y buscó su mirada.  
–Bruce, me alegro que despertaras, ¿Cómo te sientes?  
–Viviré –respondió simplemente con su expresión estoica y aparentemente indiferente.  
–Pues has dormido por casi dos días. La verdad que esta vez sí pensé que te perderíamos. Todos estábamos muy preocupados. Iré a avisarle a los demás que despertaste – dijo Dick dirigiéndose a la puerta.  
–Espera, Richard –Bruce lo detuvo – quisiera que hablemos sobre lo que pasó.   
Dick se quedó parado observándolo. Cuando se encontraba herido era cuando más terco e insistente con el trabajo se volvía. Era bastante testarudo y a veces por esa actitud todos olvidaban que solamente era un humano. Claro, un humano excepcional, pero tan atado a las normas de la vida como cualquier mortal.   
–De verdad creo que deberías descansar. Tienes una costilla rota y quemaduras de tercer grado en tu pecho, brazos y piernas. –dijo Dick tratando de hacer entrar en razón a Batman.  
–He dicho que debemos hablar, Dick, y si no quieres que me esfuerces más, deja de contradecirme– respondió con su voz grave, sin dejar que se oyera en ella el esfuerzo que hacía por hablar.  
–Ok, Bruce, pero recuéstate y quédate quieto, porque para escuchar no necesitas moverte.  
Dick empezó a relatar como tuvo que ser rescatado y en las condiciones que había llegado de regreso a la Baticueva y fue muy cuidadoso de omitir la intervención de Jason, pues le había prometido a este que no se lo diría. Batman se quedó muy pensativo y después de uno minutos de silencio empezó a relatarle a Nightwing lo que había ocurrido antes del incendio y como se había separado de Damian.  
En ese momento la puerta se abrió un poco y Damian con la cabeza baja y actitud avergonzada ingresó a la habitación. Dick se sorprendió al verlo, y temió que este hubiera escuchado la conversación que acababa de tener con Bruce.  
– ¡Lo siento, Padre! –Dijo Damian en un susurro –si te hubiera hecho caso no te habrían acorralado de esa forma.   
Dick se acercó al pequeño y puso su mano en su hombro a modo de consuelo. Para Damian admitir un error era casi impensable, pero esta vez su imprudencia casi le cuesta la vida a su padre.   
–Si hubieras venido conmigo, tal vez los dos estaríamos heridos ahora –respondió Bruce sin mirar a ninguno de los chicos que tenía frente a así. Esta era su manera de decirle a Damian que no se sintiera culpable.   
–Sí, Damian, nadie sabía que esto iba a pasar –dijo Dick, dedicándole una bonita sonrisa.  
–Como siempre te equivocas, Grayson –dijo Damian chasqueando la lengua y retomando su ceño fruncido. –Esto no fue casualidad, fue una emboscada.   
En el rostro de Nightwing se marcó la sorpresa por lo que acababa de decir Damian; sin embargo, el rostro de Bruce permaneció inmutable.  
–Cuando empezamos a perseguir a los criminales en la joyería, el grupo que escapó primero subió a una camioneta llena de cajas, repletas de armas de todos los calibres. Por esa razón consideré prioritario ir tras ellos. Todos tenían máscaras blancas y pensé que estarían relacionados con los ataques que habíamos sufrido. La camioneta iba a una velocidad ridículamente alta. Por lo que tuve que correr y saltar por varios edificios para poder alcanzarlos. En un segundo ya estábamos en el puerto y cuando pensé que lograrían escaparse chocaron aparatosamente contra un container. Me pareció una tontería, pero no serían los primeros idiotas que cometen un error así al sentirse acorralados.   
Dick escuchaba atento el relato de Damian y de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a Bruce, tratando de ver si cambiaba su expresión.  
–Me acerqué al auto chocado a ver si los sujetos seguían con vida –continuó Damian– Estaban conmocionados y con golpes menores. En una rápida inspección a las armas pude notar que todas eran de juguete. Tomé a uno de los criminales por la camisa y empecé a exigir respuestas. Sin embargo el tipo no podía hablar, balbuceaba y sollozaba haciendo que lo que dijera fuera inentendible. Cuando le saqué la máscara vi que era solo un muchacho. Tenía una expresión de terror al verme. Me voltee a ver a los otros tres y también temblaban, mientras se abrazaban. Todo eso era demasiado extraño, no entendía lo que ocurría, cuando el muchacho a quien le quité la máscara, logró articular una frase.  
–Nosotros no queríamos. Ellos nos obligaron. Nos secuestraron. –dijo en un hilo de voz mientras lagrimas caían por su rostro.  
–Sí, trabajamos en el restaurante frente a la joyería –se atrevió a decir otro –Llegaron y nos apuntaron. Nos pusieron máscaras y nos llevaron a la joyería a esperar.   
– ¿A esperar que? –pregunté, bastante confundido.  
–Nos dijeron que una vez que Batman o algunos de los murciélagos llegaran debíamos correr, subir a la camioneta y manejar lo más rápido que pudiéramos. Que si la velocidad bajaba, el auto explotaría porque tiene una bomba –dijo el primero.  
–En ese momento, abrí la guantera y vi una bomba activada y al temporizador le quedaban 35 segundos –Damian continuó relatando– Les grité que debían salir del auto y le ayudé a uno de ellos que tenía una herida en la pierna. A duras penas logramos salir cuando la camioneta estalló en llamas. La onda de la explosión nos lanzó varios metros de allí; sin embargo, salimos casi ilesos. Dejé a los cuatro en lugar seguro, encendí mi comunicador y pudo oír como Grayson llamaba a Alfred y le decía que Batman estaba herido. Así que regresé a la cueva de inmediato.   
La expresión de Dick se había quedado congelada. Era mucha información para digerir.   
–Damian, esto ocurrió hace 2 días ¿por qué recién se lo mencionas a Nightwing?–fue lo único que dijo Batman después escuchar la historia de Damian.  
–Padre, Grayson no es mi jefe –respondió el pequeño Robin –Además debía investigar un poco el asunto para estar seguro. Así que ahora si puedo afirmar que esto fue una trampa   
–Damian tiene razón –dijo Bárbara entrando en la habitación en su silla de ruedas, sosteniendo una computadora portátil en sus piernas.   
Todos los presentes centraron su atención en ella.   
–Estuve revisando las cámaras de la zona cercana a la joyería y encontré que esa noche saltaron las alarmas de seguridad de tres locales más. Todos ellos con 15 minutos de diferencia entre sí. Los dos primeros, fueron intervenidos inmediatamente por la policía de Gotham, pues tenían unidades cercanas y estaban más alejados de donde Batman estaba patrullando. Revisé el informe policial y decía que en cada caso no se habían robado nada, que los sujetos tenían máscaras blancas y habían huido apenas llegó la policía. Además durante la revisión de las escenas, encontraron bombas sin detonar, colocadas en posiciones estratégicas.   
–Entonces esto era una trampa que trataron de hacer pasar como un robo común –dijo Dick a manera de conclusión.   
–El que diseñó esto es muy meticuloso y cuidó cada detalle –dijo Damian con seriedad.  
–Y conoce tu tendencia a desobedecer a Batman e irte por tu cuenta, Little D –agregó Dick sonriendo y despeinando al menor, haciendo que este lo mirara con odio.   
En ese instante, Alfred ingresó a la habitación y los miró sorprendido y al instante esbozó una sonrisa de felicidad a ver a Bruce despierto.  
– Amo Bruce ¿Cómo se siente?   
–Viviré –respondió con seriedad.  
Todos quedaron de acuerdo que era mejor dejar descansar a Bruce y que después continuarían analizando los hechos. Los chicos salieron de la habitación y en el pasillo Dick y Bárbara comentaban sobre algún tema trivial hasta que fueron interrumpidos por Damian.  
– Grayson, todavía queda algo pendiente. Si tú entraste a rescatar a mi padre del club en llamas, no es extraño que no tengas ninguna quemadura – Dijo levantando la ceja con duda.  
– ¿Y tú punto es? – respondió Dick tratando de evitar caer en el comentario venenoso de Damian.  
–Que mentí –dijo sonriendo con malicia –Esa no noche no vine directo a la cueva. Antes de eso fue al club donde Batman fue atacado a ver que pistas podía encontrar y pude ver a Red Hood corriendo por los tejados, en la dirección contraria, con el traje cubierto de cenizas.   
Dick miraba a Damian con una mueca de disgusto. Miró a Bárbara, quien lucía sorprendida por las palabras de Robin.  
– ¡Ok, tu ganas! –Dijo Dick después de suspirar con cansancio –Jason fue quien rescató a B. Pero yo solo tomé el crédito porque él me hizo prometer que no se lo diría.  
–Sé que Todd es un dolor en el trasero, pero él acaba de hacer algo que ninguno de nosotros esperaríamos, debes decírselo a mi padre. –dijo Damian con su tono arrogante y un poco autoritario.  
– ¡Claro que no! No voy a romper mi promesa. Además ¿desde cuando tú defiendes a Jason?  
–Dick –Bárbara habló –llevas semanas discutiendo con Bruce porque él cree que Jason está involucrado en los ataques. Ahora que tienes una prueba real de que no solo es inocente, sino también que está de nuestro lado, ¿vas a quedarte callado?  
Dick observó a Bárbara pensativo. Sabía que ella tenía razón al igual que Damian, pero confiaba en que Jason tenía sus razones para mantener su rescate heroico en el anonimato.   
–Escuchen, sé que es algo ilógico, pero Jason sabe lo que hace.  
Fueron interrumpidos en ese momento por el celular de Dick. Él lo sacó de su bolsillo y coincidentemente era Jason quien llamaba. Se rio internamente por el hecho de que llamara justo cuando estaban hablando de él.   
–Debo contestar –dijo mientras empezaba a alejarse –Pero no hemos terminado de hablar de esto, hasta entonces, no digan nada ¿sí? –dijo esto último más como una petición que como una orden.   
–Hola, pajarito –dijo Jason apenas Dick le contestó. Su voz delataba su buen humor.  
–Hola Jay ¿Cómo estas, sucede algo?   
–Quería saber cómo estaba Papá Murcielago –dijo Jason divertido.  
–Pues ya sabes. Aunque su cuerpo se destroce, su espíritu y su terquedad lo mantienen en pie. Acaba de despertar. En unos cuantos días estará de vuelta en el ruedo –respondió Dick.  
–Bueno, pero si llega a morir, asegúrate de que me incluya en su testamento – dijo Jason mientras reía.  
–Ok. Yo me encargo. ¿Necesitas algo más? –preguntó Dick contagiándose de la risa del menor.  
–Sí, voltea tu cara, mira por la ventana y salúdame.  
Dick obedeció de manera automática, debido a que su cuerpo actuó más rápido que su mente. Pues si lo hubiera pensado hubiera dicho que era una locura que Jason estuviera en la Mansión. Sin embargo sus ojos no lo engañaban, en el jardín externo, junto a un árbol, estaba Jason haciéndole la mano y sonriendo. Un escalofrío de terror recorrió su espalda. Esa situación no solo le parecía imprudente, sino estúpida. Corrió por la Mansión lo más rápido que pudo y salió al jardín a encontrarse con Jason.  
El primer Robin llegó agitado, más por el susto que por el esfuerzo físico. Una verdadera expresión de preocupación ocupaba su rostro en ese momento. Jason lo miraba y sonreía complacido. Dick iba a empezar a hablar pero Jason lo detuvo.   
–Tranquilízate, Blue Bird. Alfred desactivó el sistema de seguridad y me dejó pasar. Dijo que no pasaba nada si te hacía una pequeña visita –comentó y le guiñó un ojo.  
Dick soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo y respiró con un poco de tranquilidad; sin embargo, no le gustaba la situación. Nadie debía ver a Jason allí, sino podría haber muchos problemas.   
–Solo vine para saber si querías salir a cenar esta noche –dijo el más joven, antes de Dick pudiera preguntarle el motivo de su visita.  
–Eso pudiste preguntármelo por teléfono Jay, y no arriesgarte de esta forma –respondió Dick con algo de enfado en su voz.  
–Pero así es más divertido –dijo volviendo a sonreír – ¿No te alegras de verme? –agregó con sarcasmo.  
Dick sabía que Jason solo lo estaba provocando y si no escogía bien sus palabras, podría terminar en una discusión innecesaria con él. Le emocionaba poder verlo, a pesar del inminente peligro. Además era raro ver a Jason tan feliz, aunque sea solo porque disfrutaba burlase de él. Por eso odió tener que desilusionarlo.  
–Lo siento, Little Wing. Esta noche no puedo salir. Estoy saliendo a patrullar con Damian hasta que B se recupere –contestó con pena en su voz.  
El segundo Robin no dijo nada, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció de su rostro y empezó a fruncir el ceño. Dick al observarlo no podía evitar sentirse culpable, pero no podía hacer nada para complacer a Jason.  
–Jay, no te molestes –dijo poniendo su mano en la mejilla del menor –te prometo que en unos cuantos días cuando Batman esté recuperado, te lo voy a compensar.   
Esas palabras tuvieron el efecto deseado, pues el menor relajó su expresión y sus ojos verdes empezaron a brillar con la esperanza de un próximo encuentro.   
–Está bien, pajarito. Esperaré a que estes libre –respondió moviendo los hombros con resignación. Dicho esto, sin decir nada, se aceró a Dick y le robó un beso en los labios. Se dio media vuelta y dio un salto para trepar sobre el muro y luego se lanzó hacia afuera.   
Mientras Dick se había quedado paralizado pues no esperaba esa acción de Jason. Cuando se recuperó de la impresión, empezó a mirar a todas direcciones, tratando de ver si alguno de los ocupantes de la casa los había observado. Al poco tiempo se convenció de que no había nadie y se dirigió dentro de la mansión para dedicarse a las cosas que tenía que hacer, mientras pensaba en lo mucho que le gustaba ese muchacho rebelde.


	12. PISTAS

Habían pasado varios días desde que Bruce había sido herido en el incendio en el Club Equinox. Su recuperación fue rápida, a pesar de lo mucho que el Murciélago se quejaba por tener que estar en cama. Esa noche se encontraba sentado frente a la computadora en la Baticueva, con los vendajes y sin su traje. Se hallaba absorto en la pantalla cuando Nightwing y Robin llegaron de patrullar. Estaban tan inmersos en una conversación muy acalorada que no notaron a Bruce. Cuando avanzaron un poco más, ambos lo vieron y callaron de golpe. Bruce no les dijo nada, pero se quedó pensando en la buena relación que Dick y Damian habían construido en este tiempo. No era extraño que Dick se llevara bien con él, pues era muy fácil para el primer Robin hacerse querer por los demás. Sin embargo, Damian era muy difícil. Era orgulloso y soberbio y no perdía la oportunidad de humillar a quien tuviera al frente. Las frecuentes discusiones que tenía con Tim fueron uno de los motivos porque este último se decidió a quedarse con los Titanes permanentemente.   
–Hola, B – saludó Dick con una sonrisa. – ¿No deberías estar descansando?  
–Necesitaba revisar algo –contestó sin mirarlo. – ¿Alguna novedad?  
–Nada fuera de lo normal –fue Damian quien respondió –solo pateamos el trasero de la maldita escoria de esta ciudad.   
–Damian, lenguaje –Bruce lo regañó.   
Damian solo chasqueó la lengua con fastidio y se dirigió a cambiarse el traje.  
–Es un buen compañero, pero aún está aprendiendo –dijo Dick –Cambiando de tema, creo que estas esforzándote demasiado. Todavía no te recuperas del todo.   
–No te preocupes Dick, yo lo cuidaré –dijo una voz femenina que acababa de ingresar a la Baticueva.  
– ¿Selina, que haces aquí? –preguntó Dick confuso.   
–Yo le pedí que viniera –respondió Bruce sin dejar de mirar a la computadora.  
– ¡Que frío eres, cariño! –respondió Selina mientras se acercaba a Bruce con su paso elegante. –Yo vine solo para poder consentirte –dijo con voz seductora, mientras que tomó la silla, la volteó para dejar a Bruce frente a ella, se sentó en sus piernas y puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.  
Dick no sabía por qué pero se sintió un poco avergonzado al ver esa escena. Claro que sabía que ellos tenían una relación un poco complicada, pero era extraño ver que Bruce permitiera a otro ser humano acercarse de esa forma.  
–Bueno, los dejo para que hablen –dijo Dick un poco sonrojado y se dio media vuelta para dirigirse a las escaleras.  
–Selina, no era necesario que hicieras esto –dijo Bruce.  
–Te preocupas demasiado por el muchacho. Ya es un adulto, y seguro hace cosas peores cuando tú no lo ves – dijo Selina, acercando su rostro al de Bruce, quedando sus labios a pocos centímetros de los de él.  
–No te llamé para esto – manifestó Bruce, volteando su rostro para alejarlo del de ella.  
– ¿Entonces para que me llamaste, Murciélago? – Selina se bajó de las piernas de Bruce, pero se quedó parada muy cerca de él. Lo observaba curiosa, mientras seguía sonriendo.  
–Esa noche, en la fábrica, ¿estas segura que Él murió? –preguntó Batman con seriedad.  
La sonrisa de Selina se torció en una mueca de disgusto. Sin decir palabra, se dio la vuelta y quedó de espaldas a Batman. Bruce se levantó de la silla, se acercó a ella y puso sus manos en sus hombros.  
–No estoy reprochándote nada, Selina –dijo Bruce con un tono de voz suave –Solo quiero saber si crees posible que no haya muerto.  
Selina se volteó y miró fijamente los azules ojos de Bruce. La mirada de ella se veía afligida. Era evidente que no era un tema del que le gustara hablar.  
–Suponiendo que hubiera sobrevivido a la caída, es imposible que sobreviviera a la explosión –dijo Selina seriamente.  
–He visto lo imposible hacerse posible, y a demasiadas personas volver de las garras de la muerte –respondió Bruce.   
– ¿Crees que él está detrás de los ataques que ha sufrido tu familia? –Selina se acercó y lo abrazó.  
–No puedo estar seguro, por eso quiero que veas si puedes conseguir información –respondió Bruce, quien seguía sin corresponder el abrazo.   
–Supongo que puedo preguntarle a Ivy, ellos eran cercanos –dijo Selina –Pero mientras no sepamos quién es, debes tener cuidado.   
Bruce asintió con la cabeza. Selina se acercó lentamente y besó los labios del Murciélago.   
En la Mansión, Dick caminaba por los pasillos para dirigirse a su habitación. Habían sido varias noches agotadoras, patrullando sin Batman, y necesitaba dormir. A penas llegó se desplomó en la cama. Sacó su celular para revisarlo y encontró varios mensajes de Jason. No eran sobre nada específico y tampoco eran de tipo romántico; pero el saber que estaba pendiente de él lo hacía muy feliz. Su relación se había mantenido estable esos últimos días, a pesar de que casi no se habían visto. Ahora que Bruce se veía mejor, tal vez sería momento de pagarle esa cena que le debía a Jason. Sin darse cuenta el cansancio lo venció y se quedó profundamente dormido.  
A la mañana siguiente, Dick se encontraba con Tim en la cueva, revisando unos datos.   
–Oye, Dick, ¿no vas a ir a trabajar hoy? –preguntó Tim de repente.  
–En realidad tengo dos semanas de permiso médico. Como no podía estar yendo y viniendo de Blüdhaven a Gotham todo el tiempo, le pedía a la Dra. Tompkins que me falsificara un certificado. Así que ahora tengo una rara enfermedad muy contagiosa. –dijo sonriendo y guiñando un ojo.   
–Entonces si estas libre, tal vez podamos ver un película más tarde. Hace tiempo que no pasamos un tiempo de calidad como hermanos – dijo Tim mirando con sus ojitos de cachorro, a los que sabía que Dick no se podía resistir.   
Dick no contestó enseguida. En realidad ya había hecho planes con Jason que no podía cancelar, o desataría la furia del menor. Lastimosamente no podía decirle eso a Tim, sin levantar sospechas.  
–Esos planes tendrán que esperar –dijo Bruce, que de pronto estaba detrás de ellos. –Tengo una pista importante, así que hoy saldremos a patrullar todos.  
Los ojos de Tim se iluminaron, pues desde del último ataque que sufrió, Batman no le había permitido salir patrullar y se había limitado a estar frente a la computadora o en las telecomunicaciones con Oráculo.   
Gracias a Bruce, Dick no había tenido que rechazar la propuesta de Tim, sin embargo, ahora tenía un problema más grande. No podía simplemente llamar a Jason y cancelar su “cita”, no de nuevo. Las emociones del menor hacia él eran todavía muy inestables y realmente temía que podría sentirse ignorado y en el peor de los casos, podría volver a desaparecer.   
Después de decir eso, Bruce se fue a la oficina, pues tenía varias reuniones importantes. Dick no pudo concentrarse en nada de lo que Tim le decía pues le dada vueltas la cabeza de pensar qué haría. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan inseguro? ¿Desde cuánto le aterraba tanto la idea de perder a alguien? Para Dick esa era la prueba irrefutable de que estaba enamorado.  
Apenas terminó con Tim se dirigió a su habitación para poder hablar por teléfono y que nadie lo interrumpiera. Marcó el número de Jason y esperó.  
–Hola, Jay, de verdad vas a odiarme –empezó diciendo con voz de arrepentimiento.  
– ¿Dickie? No es un buen momento –respondió Jason, mientras se escuchaba mucho ruido de fondo. Parecía que estaba peleando.  
– Si estás ocupado puedo llamarte después.  
–No, dame un minuto.  
Se escucharon un par de disparos, varios gritos de dolor y el sonido de un puño golpeando repetidas veces.  
– ¿Dick, sigues ahí? –habló finalmente. Ahora sí puedo escucharte.  
–No voy a preguntar qué estabas haciendo, solo te llamé porque tengo una situación hoy y no voy a poder…  
–No vamos a poder vernos, ¿es lo que estas tratando de decirme? –lo interrumpió Jason.  
–Sí, lo siento. Es solo que B tiene una pista grande y me necesita. Espero lo entiendas.   
Hubo varios segundos de silencio. Dick no quería seguir hablando hasta tener una respuesta del menor.   
–Ok, Grayson, pero compensarme esto te va a costar –respondió con fastidio.   
–Lo que tú quieras, Little Wing. Pídeme lo que quieras. –dijo de manera complaciente. Dick sabía que era peligroso darle esa opción a Jason, pero no tenía alternativa.  
–Después hablaremos de eso, ahora debo hacer algo de limpieza.  
Dicho esto, cortó la llamada y Dick se quedó un poco más tranquilo.   
Llegada la noche, Batman reunió a Robin, Red Robin y Nightwing. Explicó que irían a unas bodegas en el lado oeste de la ciudad. Según su informante, allí se estaban concentrando una gran cantidad de personas con máscaras blancas. Parecía que era el centro de operaciones del villano que estaban persiguiendo. Batman les indicó que en primera instancia era una misión de reconocimiento, que no entrarían en acción, hasta no tener toda la información.   
Se separarían en dos equipos: Batman con Robin y Nightwing con Red Robin. Al saber esto, Damian manifestó su descontento, pues ciertamente quería hacer grupo con Dick, aunque eso era algo que no admitiría en voz alta. Al no tener ningún argumento para poder refutar a su padre la distribución del equipo, comenzó a lanzar comentarios hirientes hacia Tim. A veces era más fácil para el pequeño Robin ocultarse tras una pared de hostilidad, que aceptar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Tim no contestó, estaba demasiado emocionado por volver a la acción, que no lo arruinaría por seguirle al berriche a Damian. Dick por su parte, reprimió su deseo por regañar a Damian por su actitud. Últimamente, Damian se comportaba extraño con él, pero había estado demasiado ocupado como para hablar con su hermanito al respecto.  
Finalmente estuvieron listos y salieron. Faltándoles un corto tramo para llegar al lugar indicado, los vehículos se separaron para cubrir terreno. Ya una vez solos, Red Robin suspiró pesadamente y Nightwing no pudo evitar preguntarle que le ocurría. Era una locura ponerse a hablar de problemas personales en medio de una misión, pero el instinto de “mamá gallina” de Dick salió a flote sin que él pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. Sin embargo, Tim no estaba de ánimo para hablar, así que zanjó el asunto, sin darle oportunidad de Dick de que preguntara nada más.  
Llegaron a la primera bodega y se colaron a través de una ventila en el techo. Lo que observaron, los dejó sin habla. Había dentro cerca de cincuenta personas, todas con máscaras blancas, tenían cientos de cajas repletas de armas, bombas, y cuatro neuroperturbadores. Parecía que estaban preparándose para la guerra. Sin perder tiempo, Dick llamó a Batman para avisarle lo que habían observado y para sorpresa suya, Batman le dijo que estaba mirando lo mismo en la bodega contigua. Estuvieron allí observando por un rato que les pareció una eternidad. De repente, Red Robin se dio cuenta de algo, que a pesar de la gran cantidad de personas, había demasiado silencio. Era cierto, solo se oía el traqueteo de las cajas mientras eran movidas, sin embargo, nadie hablaba. Continuaron mirando la monótona escena, esperando a la señal de Batman para atacar.   
No fue necesario esperar mucho, pues de pronto empezó a sonar una sirena y los sujetos con máscaras dejaron lo que hacían y se reunieron en el centro del almacén y empezaron a disparar a la dirección en que se encontraban Red Robin y Nightwing. A duras penas tuvieron tiempo de esquivar la lluvia de balas, correr sobre el techo y saltar dentro de la bodega. ¿Cómo los habían descubierto? ¿Cámaras, sensores de movimiento, algún vigía? No estaban seguros, pero no había tiempo de averiguarlo, pues ya habiendo perdido el “factor sorpresa”, debían empezar a atacar. Uno de los hombres de máscara blanca, activó uno de los neuropertubadores, liberando una onda que no afectó a sus secuaces, porque iba dirigida hacia los héroes. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera afectarles, tanto Nightwing, como Red Robin, activaron unos dispositivos que tenían en oídos los cuales neutralizaban el efecto de la onda, o al menos eso esperaban, pues después de que Lucius Fox los diseñó no habían tenido oportunidad de probarlos. Red Robin sintió un ligero mareo y Nightwing solo un leve temblor en sus piernas, nada semejante a la primera vez que los atacaron. Al cabo de unos segundos, estaban perfectamente.   
Los criminales al ver que no tuvo efecto el neuroperturbador, se lanzaron a atacar a los dos vigilantes. A pesar de los superaban en número, al principio fue fácil dominarlos, pues no tenían mucha agilidad. Daban golpes imprecisos, disparos faltos de puntería y era evidente que no tenían entrenamiento. No obstante, tenían una fuerza casi sobrehumana. Nightwing golpeó a varios con sus bastones, con fuerza suficiente para noquear a un humano común, sin embargo, estos no se inmutaron. Red Robin lanzó unos batarangs, y logró derribar a varios. En ese momento, Nightwing activó su comunicador y llamó a pedir refuerzos a Batman. Robin fue quien le contestó diciéndoles que se encontraban en una situación similar.  
Pronto, tanto Dick como Tim, empezaron a sentirse cansados, y parecía que sus esfuerzos no servían para nada, pues aún había una gran cantidad de enemigos en pie. Nightwing sacó su bastón eléctrico y logró que cayeran varios. El panorama seguía sin ser favorable para los pupilos de Murciélago. De pronto, ocurrió algo que le dio la vuelta a la moneda. Varios disparos se oyeron y los tipos de máscaras blancas que quedaban en pie, se desplomaron. Dando un salto, Red Hood, aterrizó junto a ellos.  
– ¡Red Hood! – dijo Tim casi como un gruñido, mientras se alistó para lanzarle un batarang.  
–Cálmate, Reemplazo, que esta vez estoy de su lado –contestó guardando sus armas.  
Dick se acercó con seriedad donde estaba Red Hood.  
– ¿Qué haces aquí, Jason?   
–Primero, “Gracias” es lo que dices cuando alguien te salva el trasero, y segundo, pensé que no utilizábamos nuestros nombres, en las misiones –dijo con tono sarcástico.  
–Responde –dijo sin sonreír.  
– ¿No puedo venir a saludar a mis dos hermanitos sin que eso sea sospechoso?  
–Nightwing, deja de perder el tiempo con él, vamos a ayudar a Batman –dijo Red Robin.  
–Red Robin, ve a la bodega contigua y dale apoyo a Batman y Robin. Y no vayas a mencionarles que Red Hood está aquí.  
–Pero…  
–Es una orden, Tim.   
Red Robin dio media vuelta y salió corriendo por la puerta de la bodega.  
– ¿En serio, Jason, tenías que aparecer justo ahora, para hacer tu “numerito”? –dijo Dick en tono de reproche.  
– ¿Por qué estás tan molesto? Ustedes necesitaban refuerzos y yo los ayudé– dijo Red Hood levantando los hombros.  
– ¡Nos ayudaste matando a estas personas! –gritó Nightwing.  
–No están muertas, les disparé en zonas no vitales, así que vivirán para delinquir un día más – dijo en tono irónico.  
–Pues no creo, no se mueven para nada. El rostro de Nightwing denotaba preocupación.  
Red Hood, se acercó a uno de los sujetos que estaban en el piso, le sacó la máscara blanca y le pidió a Nightwing que se acercara. Lo que vio lo horrorizó sobre manera, pues el tipo, tenía los labios cosidos.   
– ¿Pero qué es esto? –Dick no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos.  
–Si revisas a cualquiera veras que todos están igual. No sé qué o quién les cose la boca para que no hablen. Así estaban los dos tipos que detuve cuando los atacaron la vez anterior.   
Nightwing necesitaba asegurarse, así que le sacó la máscara a tres tipos que seguían inconscientes y pudo constatar las palabras de Jason.  
–Y si notas que no se mueven es porque una vez que son noqueados, se quedan en estado catatónico –agregó Red Hood como si hablara de la cosa más normal del mundo.  
–Espera. ¿Tú sabías todo esto y no me habías dicho? –Nightwing levantó una ceja y lo miró con duda.  
–Acabo de comprobarlo –respondió simplemente.  
Nightwing suspiró cansado. No podía creer hasta dónde el cinismo de Jason podía llegar. Discutir con él en ese momento no arreglaría nada. Debía decirle que se vaya antes que Batman llegara, para evitar un enfrentamiento entre los dos. Sin embargo, las circunstancias, se le adelantaron, pues de repente por el aire voló un batarang que cayó a escasos centímetros de donde Jason se encontraba. No había sido un error de puntería, fue una advertencia.  
–No sé qué haces aquí, pero no te quiero metiendo tu nariz en este caso –Batman usaba su voz imponente.  
Nightwing se volteó para verlo. Detrás del Caballero Oscuro estaba Tim, quien estaba sosteniendo a Damián, que tenía heridas aparentemente leves. Dick le dedicó una mirada de reproche a Tim.  
–Tranquilo, yo sólo estaba de pasada. Vi que dos de tus pajaritos hacían mucho ruido y quise venir a ver porque el escándalo –dijo riendo sarcásticamente.   
–Tienes dos opciones: te vas ahora de Gotham o te dejo amarrado para que te encuentre la policía que ya viene en camino– Batman no estaba jugando.  
Red Hood levantó las manos en señal de rendición. Y empezó a caminar hacia la salida. Al pasar por donde estaba Nightwing, este lo sujetó del brazo y le susurró: –Nos vemos más tarde en mi departamento.  
Dick sabía que este acto no pasaría desapercibo por Batman, pero no podía arriesgarse a que Jason se fuera y pasaran días antes de que pudieran volver a hablar. El mencionado no asintió, ni dijo nada. Soltó su brazo y siguió caminando. Una vez fuera, dio un gran salto y se perdió de la vista.   
Nightwing caminó hacia donde estaba Batman, esperando algún reclamo, regaño o advertencia, pero él no le dijo nada. Simplemente se limitó a decirle a Tim que regresara con Damian a la cueva para que lo curaran, y le hizo seña a Nightwing para que se subiera con él al Batimóvil.   
Durante el camino, Dick notó enseguida que no estaban regresando a la Mansión. Esperó alguna explicación de Batman, pero este permanecía en un silencio absoluto. Empezó a sentirse ansioso. Mil teorías daban vuelta en su cabeza. Finalmente se decidió a preguntar hacia donde iban y lo único que obtuvo como respuesta fue un papel. Nightwing lo revisó y se dio cuenta que eran coordenadas.  
– ¿De dónde sacaste este papel? –preguntó.  
–Uno de esos tipos me lo dio antes de quedar inconsciente. Cuando quise sacarle más información, vi que tenía la boca cosida.   
– ¿Sabes que lo más seguro es que sea una trampa? –preguntó Dick.  
–Lo sé, pero esas coordenadas, son del departamento de Selina.


	13. CONFIANZA

Batman manejaba el auto con una evidente desesperación. No es que antes fuera muy respetuoso del límite de velocidad, pero ahora parecía querer doblar el espacio para poder ir más a prisa.   
Al llegar al pie del edificio, Batman estacionó el Batimóvil y bajó rápidamente. Lanzó su gancho y subió hacia el penthouse donde vivía Selina. Nightwing lo siguió sin preguntar. Ambos entraron por la ventana sin preocuparse si era una trampa o no. Una vez dentro, el lugar se encontraba aparentemente vacío y en un silencio sepulcral. Empezaron a moverse por los espacios del lugar observando y tratando de ser cuidadosos, si es que eso sirviera de algo.   
Dentro la habitación la encontraron. Selina estaba sobre la cama, con las manos atadas a cada lado del respaldar, con una máscara blanca y aparentemente inconsciente. Batman se acercó rápidamente, le sacó la máscara y puso sus dedos en su cuello. Después de varios segundos constató que aún tenía pulso. Sin perder tiempo, le desató las manos y la levantó en sus brazos, de la cama. Mientras, Nightwing observaba la escena. Todo se vía en perfecto orden, no parecía que hubieran forzado la entrada ni había señales de pelea. Esto le pareció sumamente sospechoso, sin embargo, últimamente todo en ese caso parecía no tener sentido. Solo tenían un grupo de pistas inconexas, como si faltara la pieza final que hiciera calzar todo.   
Batman lo llamó desde el Batimóvil. Ya había subido a Selina y debían regresar de inmediato a la Baticueva. Nightwing bajó dando dos saltos y en un santiamén estuvo dentro del auto.   
Mientras manejaba, el Caballero Oscuro, realizó varias llamadas: a la Dra. Leslie Thompkins, a Alfred y finalmente a Oráculo. Después de repartir información de manera fría y calculada a sus interlocutores, finalmente Batman se quedó en silencio. Dick podía sentir la tensión en su mentor, así que reprimió su impulso se hacerle alguna broma para aligerar el ambiente. Aunque Bruce nunca apreciaba su sentido del humor, en el fondo sabía que él agradecía sus intentos pero distraerlo, pero no esta vez; cuando se trataba de Selina todo era distinto, Batman dejaba de ser meticuloso y sistemático, se volvía “diferente”.  
Por eso a Dick le sorprendió cuando de repente, Bruce empezó a hablarle.  
– ¿Por qué Jason estaba contigo esta noche? –dijo sin mirarlo.  
–B, te aseguro que no tenía idea de que él iba a parecer allí. Lejos de lo que piensas, yo no estoy trabajando con él –se defendió.  
–Pero no pareció que te molestara, ni te sorprendió que apareciera – respondió de manera suspicaz.  
Bruce lo había atrapado y Dick lo sabía. No había mucho que pudiera decir para defenderse. No obstante, lo intentó.  
–Jason y yo hemos hablado algunas veces, pero no estoy al tanto de sus planes. No te lo voy a negar, no puedo tratarlo como un enemigo, pues pese a todo lo que ha hecho, sigue siendo mi hermano –dijo tratando de que ese rollo sentimental del hermano abnegado fuera suficiente para que Bruce dejara de preguntar.   
–Dick –dijo mirándolo por primera vez desde que esa conversación había empezado – No planeo decirte con quién puedes o no tener trato. Yo no confío en Jason, pero confío en ti. Lo único que te pido es que tengas cuidado.  
Dick asintió y se quedó pensando por un momento en las palabras de su padre. Tal vez, si decidiera contarle toda la verdad sobre su relación con Jason, él podría entender. De alguna manera quería confiar en él, en el cariño que aunque no le demostraba, sabía que existía. Entonces Dick decidió que una vez que resolvieran ese caso, sería sincero con Bruce y le contaría todo.  
– ¿No te parece extraño que hayamos encontrado a Selina tan fácil? –dijo Dick tratando de cambiar el tema.  
–Eso es porque no era una trampa. Era un mensaje –respondió Bruce con su voz inexpresiva y dejando en el aire más preguntas que respuestas.  
– ¿Y por qué Selina? –volvió a preguntar.  
Batman no respondió. Para Dick, esa era señal de que su sentido detectivesco estaba trabajando. Seguro compartiría sus conclusiones con él cuando creyera conveniente.  
Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más. Llegaron a la Baticueva y Alfred estaba esperándolo con una camilla. Bruce sacó con cuidado a Selina del auto y la colocó en la camilla. Alfred en seguida la llevó al área médica donde la esperaba la Dra. Thompkins.   
Dick fue a cambiarse el traje y empezó a llamar a Jason. Necesitaba asegurarse que el menor iría a su departamento para que pudieran hablar. Como era su costumbre Jason no contestó. El primer Robin detestaba que el otro lo ignorara a propósito. Aun así iría a verlo.   
Dio vueltas por la Baticueva, buscando las llaves de su motocicleta. Recordaba haberlas dejado por ahí, pero ahora no lograba encontrarlas.  
– Hola, Dick –dijo Tim entrando a la cueva.  
–Hola –dijo sin mirarlo, mientras seguía buscando – ¿Cómo está Damian?  
–Mejor. Alfred curó sus heridas y lo envió a dormir porque mañana tiene exámenes en la escuela.  
Dick no contestó nada y en vez de eso siguió buscando.   
– ¿Estás buscando esto? –dijo Tim, extendiéndole las llaves a Dick.  
El primer Robin se sorprendió, pero no dijo nada. Se acercó a su hermanito menor y pudo darse cuenta de su mirada afligida. Tomó sus llaves y se dio media vuelta.  
– ¿Vas a salir? – Tim trataba por todos los medios de que Dick le hablara. Sabía que estaba molesto y por eso quería arreglar las cosas con él.  
– ¿Es para tu propio conocimiento o vas a ir a delatarme con Bruce otra vez? –respondió Dick evidentemente molesto.  
–Por favor, Dick, no te enojes conmigo –dijo Tim de manera suplicante –Tú sabes cómo es Batman, me interrogó y no supe qué decirle.   
–Eres un chico listo, pero un pésimo mentiroso –lo acusó –Tu querías quedar bien con Batman. Harías lo que fuera para evitar que él volviera a enviarte a la banca.  
– ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Estas siendo muy injusto!–gritó Tim.   
Dick tenía que admitirlo, el pequeño tenía el coraje suficiente como para enfrentarlo. Realmente no estaba molesto con él, pero habían pasado demasiadas cosas esa noche.   
–De todas formas, no entiendo qué tan malo es que Bruce sepa que Jason estaba hablando contigo – continuó Red Robin levantando una ceja.  
Dick se dio cuenta de que en su enfado había dejado que Tim viera demasiado de sus propias mentiras.   
–No tengo tiempo, ni ganas de hablar de eso contigo – dijo zanjando el asunto.   
Dick encendió su motocicleta y salió a toda prisa de la mansión con dirección a Blüdhaven.  
Apenas entró en su departamento, lo primero que notó es que la ventana estaba cerrada. Eso lo preocupó. Avanzó por el pasillo y al entrar a su habitación se encontró con Jason acostado en su cama, con sus brazos detrás de su cabeza. Al verlo se sintió aliviado. A pesar de que hace pocas horas, estaba molesto con Jason, ahora no podía evitar sentirse feliz de que él realmente estuviera allí.  
–Pensé que no estabas aquí, porque la ventana estaba cerrada –dijo Dick sentándose en la cama junto a él.  
–Recordé cerrarla esta vez –contestó Jason con un tono de voz indiferente y sin mirarlo.  
–Creo que aunque te diera una llave de mi departamento, seguirías entrando por la ventana –dijo Dick sonriendo.  
Jason no contestó y seguía viendo al techo con una expresión de seriedad.   
– ¿Qué te pasa, Jaybird? –preguntó Dick, acercándose más a él.  
Jason no contestó enseguida. Dick pudo ver el debate interno que tenía y que le impedía hablar.  
–Dick, ¿tu familia es más importante para ti que yo? –dijo finalmente. Su rostro se veía realmente contrariado. Era raro ver ese tipo de emociones en Jason. Él normalmente tenía una expresión estoica o un eterno ceño fruncido igual que Damian.  
– ¿De qué hablas, Jay? Tú eres parte de mi familia – respondió Dick, tomando la mano del menor.  
– ¡Claro que no! –Dijo elevando la voz – ¡Bruce ya dejó claro que no me quiere cerca!  
Dick sintió pena por ese muchacho. No importaba cuanto se esforzara por decir que no necesitaba a Batman ni a los murciélagos, él todavía esperaba tener la aprobación de Bruce. No era diferente a ninguno de ellos. En ese momento, Dick se acostó junto a él y mirándolo fijamente le dijo:  
–Jay, no interesa lo que B diga. Tú eres lo más importante para mí.   
Jason lo miró de vuelta, con esos ojos verdes que enloquecían a Dick, pareció pensar un poco lo que iba a decir, tratando de estar seguro de cada palabra que saliera de su boca.  
–Eso dices ahora, pero yo no soy tu prioridad. Me das el tiempo que te sobra – su voz delataba una profunda tristeza.  
Dick no pudo evitar sentirse culpable. No era la primera vez que él había cancelado un plan con Jason por algo que le pedía Bruce o alguno de sus hermanos. Sabía que no era fácil para el menor confiar en los demás y él ya lo había decepcionado mucho.   
–Little Wing, discúlpame si te hice sentir así. Sé que no he tenido mucho tiempo últimamente, pero no quiero que pienses que no me importas, porque no es así –dijo mientras acariciaba el cabello de Jason con ternura.  
Jason no contestó. Estaba especialmente callado y para alguien tan hablador como él, eso era muy extraño. Dick esperaba que lo apartara, que le escupiera una frase sarcástica o algún comentario venenoso, pero nada de eso ocurrió. Su tono de voz, su mirada opaca, su tranquilidad, todo parecía ser de otra persona. Por primera vez desde que había resucitado, pudo ver a Jason quebrado.  
– ¿Por qué estabas esta noche en las bodegas? –preguntó en parte para distraer a Jason y en parte porque la curiosidad lo mataba.  
–Yo te seguí. Cuando me dijiste que iban tras una pista, me preocupé, así que los seguí desde que salieron de la cueva. No iba a actuar, a menos que necesitaran ayuda y así fue.  
Nightwing se sintió conmovido ante la preocupación y sinceridad de Jason. Definitivamente su relación había progresado mucho.  
–Como sea, creo que será mejor que me vaya –dijo Jason levantándose de golpe.  
Su instinto le gritaba que corriera, ya había sido demasiado trasparente esa noche. No importaba cuanto hubiera empezado a confiar en Dick, no podía permitirse seguir dándole poder sobre él mostrándose tan vulnerable.  
El primer Robin tomó a su sucesor del brazo y tiró de él, obligándolo a que volviera a acostarse y se posicionó sobre él mientras lo inmovilizaba.  
–No te vas a escapar, Jay. Voy a tener muchos problemas por haberme ido de la mansión, así que tienes que hacer que valga la pena – dijo mientras acercaba su rostro al de Jason, rozando sus labios ligeramente.  
Esto no se trataba de convencerlo, ya que tal vez nunca lograría que Jason entendiera la magnitud de su amor, pues él todavía sentía que no merecía ser amado. Se trataba de que no se sintiera solo. Él quería cuidarlo, quería curar un poco de esa oscuridad que aprisionaba su alma.  
– ¡Déjame, Grayson, en serio no estoy de humor ahora! –dijo volteando su rostro para alejarlo del de Dick.  
Nightwing no hizo caso y empezó a dar suaves besos en el ángulo entre la oreja y la barbilla de Jason, mientras bajaba lentamente por su cuello, ignorando las protestas del más joven.   
–Todavía tengo pendiente compensarte. Por favor, déjame consentirte – dijo mostrando su sonrisa coqueta.  
Jason quería luchar, pero en el fondo no podía. Dick era siempre así, irrumpía a su modo dentro de él, agitando su corazón con esa brillante sonrisa. La pared que él se había preocupado tanto por construir para alejar a los demás, él la escalaba como si no fuera nada.  
– ¡Vete a la mierda! –bufó derrotado.  
–Ese se parece más al Jason que conozco –sonreía satisfecho, – ¿te parece si jugamos un poco? –dijo observándolo con una mirada ladina.  
No le dio tiempo a contestar, cuando tomó sus labios con los suyos en un beso apasionado. Jason lo abrazó con fuerza. Se aferró a él como si temiese que fuera a desaparecer.  
La noche continuó con ellos entres caricias y suspiros que más que desnudar sus cuerpos, desnudaban sus almas.  
La mañana llegó temprano y descubrió a Dick dormido, semidesnudo y con un vacío en su cama. Con pereza se despertó y le tomó varios segundos darse cuenta de la soledad de su lecho. El cerebro de Dick empezó a barajar varias teorías sobre el posible paradero de Jason, aunque la más probable era que se hubiera ido en la madrugada. Después de todo él era un espíritu en constante fuga.   
Un olor proveniente de la cocina, lo distrajo de sus cavilaciones. Intrigado se levantó tal cual como estaba, sin preocuparse de ponerse más ropa. Al llegar al pasillo, el aroma se hacía más fuerte. Era algo frito, tal vez tocino. Entró en la cocina y no pudo evitar sonreír con satisfacción, pues Jason no solo seguía en el departamento sino que estaba frente a la estufa preparando el desayuno.  
El segundo Robin en seguida se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observado, pero deliberadamente decidió no decir nada y seguir cocinando.  
Dick se deleitaba con la vista de Jason sin camisa. Su espalda musculosa y bien trabajada mostraba cicatrices viejas, pero también moretones y rasguños, evidencia de la noche anterior.  
–Buenos días, Jay –dijo Dick con mucha alegría – ¡Eso huele delicioso!  
–Buenos días, Dick –respondió mientras seguía concentrado en su tarea – tuve que hacer milagros, pues no tienes casi nada comestible en esta casa.  
El mayor hizo un gesto de resentimiento fingido hacia el comentario del menor.   
–No es mi culpa. Últimamente no paso mucho tiempo aquí. Además casi siempre compro comida hecha.  
– No sé por qué no me extraña. Lo que tú preparas sabe horrible. Nunca aprendiste a cocinar porque Alfred te mimó demasiado –dijo en tono sarcástico.   
Dick iba a refutar lo que había dicho, pero en ese momento, Jason se volteó con los dos platos para que ellos comieran y pudo notar que el menor tenía una herida que le cruzaba el pecho desde el hombro hasta llegar hasta sus costillas.  
– ¿Qué te pasó, Jason? –dijo alarmado.  
El mencionado hizo un gesto de disgusto y en vez de contestar la pregunta, salió de la cocina con los platos, los dejó en la mesa y se sentó, ignorando por completo a Dick.  
– ¡Dime cómo te hiciste esa herida! –exigió acercándose a él y tomándolo por los hombros.  
–No seas tan dramático –dijo con ironía. –Son gajes del oficio. Tú también tienes unas bonitas cicatrices por todo tu cuerpo. Y te recuerdo que te has quebrado el brazo más veces de las que puedo contar.  
–No, esto es diferente. Se ve reciente ¿Quién te lo hizo esto?   
Dick lucía preocupado. Su angustia llegaba a niveles estratosféricos. Y no ayudaba en nada las respuestas a medias que le daban Jason y su intento por minimizar la situación. Le dirigió una mirada desesperada y eso pareció convencer a Jason, quien soltó un pesado suspiro.   
–Ayer me atacaron asesinos de la Liga y esto –dijo señalando su pecho –fue solo un descuido.   
– ¿Y por qué la Liga de asesinos te ataca?  
–He estado ignorando a Talia estos últimos días. Supongo que no le gustó y por eso envió a esos malditos ninjas a que me hagan una visita –respondió encogiéndose de hombros.  
Dick le horrorizaba que Jason hablara tan tranquilo de algo tan grave. Algo hizo click en su cerebro y entonces recordó la llamada que le había hecho el día anterior.  
– ¿Estabas peleando contra ellos ayer cuando te llamé? –preguntó casi en un susurro.  
–Sí, pero no fue tu culpa. Solo me tomaron por sorpresa.   
Jason observó fijamente a Dick, quien parecía sumido totalmente en sus pensamientos. Él conocía esa mirada y sabía lo que venía a continuación.  
– ¡No, no y definitivamente no! No vas a meterte en esto, Dick Grayson. Yo no me meto en tu trabajo, así que déjame tranquilo.  
–Pero, Jay. Si vuelven a atacarte podrían matarte y…  
– ¡No me interesa tu estúpido complejo de salvador, yo sé cuidarme solo! –Bramó molesto –Y si ya está satisfecha tu curiosidad ¿podemos comer?  
Dick asintió, pero definitivamente no iba a quedarse tranquilo con ese asunto. Lo dejaría por ahora pero buscaría otro momento y otras “tácticas” para convencer a Jason. Después de todo era un hombre recursivo.  
El desayuno transcurrió en un silencio incomodo que fue interrumpido por una llamada al celular de Dick. Era Alfred solicitándole que vaya a la Mansión de inmediato. Terminó de comer a prisa y se vistió rápidamente. Se despidió de Jason, quien lo observaba molesto. ¡Perfecto! Tenían días sin verse y ahora estaban peleados de nuevo. En otro momento buscaría como arreglar las cosas con el menor, por ahora debía regresar y no seguir abusando de su suerte.  
El camino entre Blüdhaven y Gotham transcurrió en un parpadeo, debido a la velocidad con la que manejó su motocicleta. Al llegar a la Mansión, bajó inmediatamente a la Baticueva y escuchó muchas voces. Cuando ingresó observó que se encontraban reunidos con Bruce, Bárbara, Tim, Damian y Cassandra. ¿Cuándo había vuelto Cassandra? Eso fue una sorpresa.  
–Después pondrán al tanto a Nightwing de las últimas novedades –dijo Bruce con su voz imponente –Por ahora voy a decirles que ya sé quién es el responsable de los ataques.


	14. REVELACIONES

–Por ahora voy a decirles que ya sé quién es el responsable de los ataques –Bruce dijo con su voz imponente.  
El silencio se hizo entre los presentes. Mientras Batman tecleaba rápidamente en la computadora, Dick aprovechó para ir junto a Bárbara, quien le dirigió una mirada de preocupación a la que él respondió con una leve sonrisa. Ella tomó su mano y la apretó en señal de respaldo.   
La tensión era evidente entre los presentes ya que, después de semanas y de que casi todos ellos hubieran sido atacados, por fin podrían conocer quién estaba detrás de todo.   
Batman se volteó y mostraba en la pantalla unos gráficos de ondas de frecuencia.  
–En primer lugar, los perturbadores neuronales que obtuvimos en las bodegas ya fueron analizados y descubrimos que, aparte de la tecnología de Luthor, está combinada con el dispositivo del Conde Vértigo. –Batman explicaba con mucha seriedad.  
–Entonces, ¿es Vértigo el responsable? –se aventuró a preguntar Damian.  
–Me temo que no es tan simple –respondió el Caballero de la Noche, mientras tecleaba nuevamente y en la pantalla se mostraba un análisis químico. – En segundo lugar, tenemos a los tipos de las máscaras blancas. El análisis forense determinó que eran personas comunes, a quienes se les había administrado tetrodotoxina en una dosis semiletal, la cual es capaz de crear un estado de muerte aparente durante varios días, y luego fueron reanimados con una neurotoxina que anula la función ejecutiva del cerebro y aumenta la producción de adrenalina, dotándolos de fuerza sobrehumana.  
– ¿Es decir zombies? –interrumpió Tim, con escepticismo.  
–Según el folclore haitiano, sí –contestó Batman–. Antes se creía que el proceso de zombificación lo realizaba un chamán, mediante magia vudú, pero luego de varias investigaciones se determinó que es un proceso bioquímico. Las personas que utilizaron para eso, según el reporte policial, eran individuos que fallecieron durante los últimos dos meses y todos por la misma causa: paro cardiaco.   
–Pero, ¿quién puede ser tan retorcido para “asesinar” personas, para luego “revivirlas” y convertirlas en soldados? –Bárbara sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda de solo pensar en esa atrocidad. Dick pasó su mano sobre su hombro para que se tranquilizara.  
–Era un plan en varias partes, diseñado para que demos vueltas en círculo –fue Cassandra quien habló –Y para eso se necesitan dos cosas: muchos recursos y una mente brillante.  
–Y ya sabemos que quien proporcionó los recursos fue Ra’s Al Ghul.   
Una exclamación de asombro general se escuchó.  
–Envié a Cassandra a que se infiltre en la Liga de Asesinos, pues ya sospechaba de la intervención de Ra’s. Él siempre ha querido destruirme, y conmigo, a todos los que amo – agregó Batman. Su semblante lucía realmente cansado. Se notaba que este caso lo había tenido varios días sin dormir.  
–¿Y quién es el cerebro? –preguntó Dick. Él no se había atrevido a hablar antes, para no poner la atención de Batman sobre él; sin embargo, debía hacer esa pregunta.  
–Todavía no puedo asegurarlo, necesito una última pieza. Iré ahora a hablar con el Comisionado Gordon y luego con Lucius. Nos reuniremos por la noche. Los quiero a todos aquí para la hora de la cena. –Batman ordenó, en vez de preguntar, como siempre.  
Todos asintieron silenciosamente.   
–Antes de que se retiren, alguien dígale a Dick lo que se perdió mientras no estaba –añadió finalmente Batman, con un tono de reproche, mientras caminaba hacia la salida de la Baticueva.  
Tim y Damian se miraron por un segundo y luego ambos se fueron también sin decir nada y sin mirar a Dick siquiera. Cuando Dick volteó para ver a Cassandra, notó que esta también se había ido. ¡Benditas habilidades de ninja!  
–Tres murciélagos están enojados contigo, Chico Maravilla, es un nuevo record –dijo Bárbara, sonriendo de manera juguetona.  
–De hecho son cuatro, Babs –respondió Dick, sonriendo igualmente– ¿Qué puedo decir? Tengo un don.  
–¿Problemas en el paraíso? –preguntó Babs, borrando la sonrisa de su rostro.  
–Nada que no pueda manejar –respondió el primer Robin, guiñándole un ojo a la pelirroja–Entonces, creo que por elección popular tendrás que ponerme al tanto de lo ocurrido en mi ausencia.   
–Selina se encuentra mejor –empezó a hablar Oráculo– Sin embargo, dijo Leslie que si hubieran tardado unos minutos más en traerla, no hubiera sobrevivido. Le inyectaron una droga que aún no identificamos. Envié una muestra al laboratorio forense del Departamento de Policía. En un par de horas tendremos los resultados.   
–B de seguro se puso como loco –agregó Dick, bajando la mirada algo avergonzado.  
–No tienes ni idea. Su neurosis nos tenía mal a todos.  
Dick sintió ese pinchazo de culpa nuevamente. No estuvo para apoyar a su padre, cuando tal vez más lo necesitaba. Jason también le reclamaba que no le daba más tiempo. Definitivamente estaba decepcionando a todos viviendo esa vida doble.  
–Pero no es lo único –continuó Babs, sacando a Dick de su pensamientos–, la máscara que tenía puesta Selina tiene un mensaje cifrado. Tim y yo vamos a trabajar más tarde en él para tratar de decodificarlo. Esperamos que esa sea la pista que nos hace falta.   
–Ya veo que tienen todo resulto sin mí –Dick no lo decía como un reclamo. Era la confirmación de que últimamente se había vuelto prescindible en el equipo, debido a que por su actitud reciente, ya no era alguien confiable.   
–¡Deja el drama, Dick! –lo reprendió Bárbara–. No puedes culparnos por hacerte a un lado, eres tú quien se escapa a mitad de la noche y regresa al día siguiente.   
Nightwing frunció el ceño y no se atrevió a contestar. Él realmente se esforzaba por no fallarle a nadie pero últimamente eso no estaba funcionando. Le aterraba tener que decidir entre su vida romántica y su familia. No quería ni pensarlo.   
Bárbara lo miraba tener ese debate interno y no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, pues pese a notarse la confusión en el rostro del primer Robin, no dejaba de verse adorable. Sin importar qué, ella lo seguía amando con todo su ser.   
–Si no hay nada más, creo que tengo que ir a hacer las paces con mis hermanitos –dijo Dick recomponiéndose y esforzándose por sonreír. Antes de irse se arrodilló frente a la silla de Bárbara y la abrazó fuertemente.  
–Gracias, Babs, por estar siempre de mi lado –dijo suavemente en el oído de la pelirroja, haciendo que esta se sonroje levemente.  
Luego se levantó y caminó decidido hacia las escaleras, rumbo a la mansión.   
Bárbara lo observó irse, sintiendo su corazón retorcerse. La amabilidad de Dick era tan dolorosa y cada vez que se acercaba la hacía estremecerse. Ella se preguntaba cuánto tiempo sería capaz de soportar aquellos sentimientos, de los que Dick parecía no darse cuenta o no querer enfrentar.   
Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, Dick no podía evitar pensar en su situación actual. Vivía en una mentira que estaba alejándolo de su familia, pero por otro lado no sabía si ellos podrían soportar la verdad. ¿Bruce lo aceptaría? ¿Tim estaría decepcionado? No entendía porque tenía tanto miedo. Miedo a ser juzgado y rechazado por amar a alguien “diferente”.  
Primero, debía arreglar las cosas con los menores. Como Damian estaba en la escuela en ese momento, decidió empezar con Tim. Llegó hasta la puerta de la habitación y tocó suavemente. Al cabo de un instante, un despeinado y somnoliento Tim abrió la puerta.  
–Hola, Timbo –lo saludó con una sonrisa–. ¿Puedo pasar?  
–Eso depende, ¿eres mi hermano mayor o el imbécil de anoche?  
–¡Auch, eso dolió!, pero creo que me lo merezco. He venido en son de paz. ¿Podemos hablar, por favor?  
Tim se hizo a un lado, permitiendo que Dick entrara. La habitación del joven vigilante estaba en perfecto orden, excepto por su escritorio, donde había papeles apilados, libros, varias tazas que de seguro tuvieron café y el ordenador mostrando varias gráficas.  
Dick entró y se sentó en la cama de Tim. Esperó a que este se sentara a su lado antes de empezar a hablar.  
–Tim, sé que fui muy duro e injusto contigo– Dick miraba directamente a Tim, tratando de que vea el arrepentimiento en sus ojos–. Habían pasado muchas cosas y yo me desquité contigo de la frustración que tenía.  
–Eso lo entiendo. No es por ese motivo que estoy molesto contigo –Tim hizo una pausa, como si tratara de decidir si continuar o no–. Tú has cambiado, Dickie. Últimamente no te veo, te escapas sin decir nada y nos guardas secretos.   
El primer Robin sintió las palabras de su hermano como un balde de agua fría. Él se había esforzado por ser transparente, pues siempre odió a Batman y sus secretos, así que se prometió que nunca se comportaría de ese modo con las personas que quería.  
–No puedo negarlo –dijo bajando la vista, ligeramente avergonzado–. Por ahora no puedo decirte los motivos, pero te prometo que pronto sabrás la verdad.  
Red Robin frunció el ceño, no conforme con la respuesta de su hermano. No obstante, estaba consciente que no podía obligarlo a hablar de algo si él no quería. Así que tendría que tener paciencia y confiar en él. No dijo nada más y abrazó a Dick con fuerza, para romper con la tensión del momento. Dick correspondió el abrazo y luego le alborotó el cabello con ternura.   
Dick se retiró a su habitación después de un rato más de hablar con Tim sobre el caso, así como de otras cosas cotidianas. La noche llegó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y después de la cena, en la que todos estuvieron presentes por petición de Bruce, bajaron a la baticueva para continuar la conversación de la mañana.  
–Al principio no estaba seguro, pues mi principal sospechoso llevaba algunos meses muerto. Sin embargo, el ataque a Selina confirmó mi sospecha. Es el Acertijo quien está moviendo los hilos.  
–¡Eso es imposible! –Dijo Dick con el rostro desencajado–. Él murió en la explosión en la fábrica el año pasado.  
–Eso pensaba yo también. Pero considerando que Ra´s está involucrado, seguro pudo utilizar las aguas del Pozo de Lázaro para traerlo de regreso. No sería la primera vez que lo hace.   
–Pero Padre, ¿cómo sabes que fue él y qué tiene que ver la gata ladrona en todo esto? –Damian dijo eso con un evidente tono despectivo.  
–Le pedí a Selina que investigara sobre el Acertijo –contestó ignorando deliberadamente el comentario venenoso de su vástago–. Después de eso ella fue drogada con una toxina extraída de una flor conocida como estramonio. Eso fue obra de Ivy Poison, quien es aliada de Nygma. Finalmente, Tim logró descifrar el código en la máscara y lo que estaba allí era un acertijo.  
–No fue fácil decodificar el mensaje, pues se hallaba en código Enigma. Lo cual de por si era otra pista que corrobora la participación del Acertijo –agregó Tim, hablando con seriedad.  
Todos escuchaban en el más absoluto silencio lo que decía el Tercer Robin.  
Tim empezó a teclear y colocó en la pantalla de la computadora el mensaje para que todos pudieran leerlo:  
Ya mis huesos son muy viejos  
y respeto se merecen  
pero me asaltó una duda  
¿Qué es lo correcto decir?  
“Cinco más siete son trece”  
o “Cinco más siete dan trece”

–Eso es una tontería –dijo Damian con fastidio—. Cinco más siete son doce, no trece.   
–Lo estás pensando de manera matemática y no de forma lógica. No es una suma, es una fecha: es el día 5, del mes 7, a las 13h00 horas –Tim respondió.  
–El Acertijo está diciéndonos cuándo va atacar. Ahora solo nos queda descubrir dónde –Batman habló con su voz grave.  
–Eso es dentro de cinco días, o sea que tenemos ese tiempo para descubrir qué trama –Oráculo lucía preocupada.  
–Y si en vez de buscarlo, hacemos que él venga a nosotros –Nightwing tomó la palabra–. Él sabe nuestras identidades, así que podemos organizar un evento en el que estemos todos, de manera que no se resista a atacar y entonces lo haremos caer en nuestra trampa.  
–No es mal plan, pero ¿qué ocasión podría ser tan memorable para hacer caer al Acertijo? –Tim preguntó.  
–Mi boda con Bárbara –Dick tomó la mano de la pelirroja y la entrelazó con la suya.  
–¿Queeeeé? –gritaron al unísono Tim, Damian, Cassandra y Bárbara.  
–No voy a permitirlo. Es demasiado arriesgado –Batman habló poniéndose de pie.  
–Pero B, es la manera perfecta de terminar con esto de una vez. Además, ya no podrá tomarnos por sorpresa, pues tendremos un plan preparado.  
–¿A alguien le interesa lo que yo tengo que decir? –Babs habló evidentemente molesta–. Dick tenemos que hablar en privado. ¡Ahora!  
Ambos se retiraron a un lugar apartado donde los demás no podían oírlos.   
–¿Estás loco, Grayson? Tú y yo no podemos casarnos, ni siquiera estamos saliendo –Bárbara reclamaba efusivamente.  
–Babs, no es una boda real –le dedicó una mirada dulce y una sonrisa–. Será un montaje para poder atrapar al Acertijo.  
–Me parece una pésima idea. De seguro se nos ocurre algún otro plan. Yo no quiero participar en algo así –Ahora había indignación en su voz.  
–Por favor, necesito que me apoyes en esto y convenzamos a Bruce y al equipo.  
Bárbara se mordió el labio inferior, como siempre lo hacía cuando tenía dudas. Era evidente que para Dick eso se trataba solo de resolver el caso, pero casarse con él era una ilusión a la que ella ya había renunciado y por más que se tratara de una pantomima, lo único que lograría sería abrir de nuevo la herida en su corazón. Por otro lado, ella no podía negarse a ayudar al primer petirrojo.  
–Está bien –dijo Bárbara, aceptando finalmente el plan de Dick–. Pero tienes que explicarle a Jason que la boda no es real. No quiero que él se haga otra idea.  
–No puedo hacer eso –Dick dijo con tono de preocupación–. A Jason lo está persiguiendo la Liga de Asesinos. No sabemos si atacarlo es parte del plan de Ra’s o alguna locura de Talia. En todo caso, debo mantener a Jason lo más alejado del plan.  
–Pero por lo mismo, podrías explicarle lo que sucede y pedirle que no intervenga.  
–Jay es muy testarudo. Así yo le diga que se mantenga al margen, va a querer participar y si lo hace es posible que Talia aparezca y complique todo. Necesito que se aleje lo más posible de nosotros, así tenga que romperle el corazón.  
–Eres un imbécil, Chico Maravilla. Vas a lastimar mucho a Jason y tal vez lo pierdas para siempre –Bárbara lucía realmente triste.  
–Babs, dijo mirándola fijamente –Tu sabes que no es mi intención hacerle daño a Jason, ni a ti, pero más pronto terminemos con esto, más pronto estaremos a salvo. Hago esto por la familia.   
–¿Crees que Jay lo entenderá?  
–Deja que yo me encargue de eso. Voy a encontrar una solución, tú solo tienes que decir “si acepto” –dijo mientras enarcaba un bonita sonrisa.  
Bárbara solo meneó la cabeza en señal de decepción. No dijo nada más y ambos regresaron con el resto del equipo.  
–Bruce, espero que lo hayas pensado y te des cuenta de que esta es nuestra mejor opción –Dick lo miraba con determinación.   
Batman avanzó hacia donde estaba su primer hijo y puso su mano en su hombro.  
–Dick, tú sabes que yo confío en ti, pero no pienso usarlos a ustedes como carnada. Además, no sabes si el Acertijo va a morder el anzuelo.  
–Valdría la pena intentarlo –añadió Tim.  
Batman lo pensó por un momento y finalmente aceptó.  
–Solo tengo una condición: en todo momento del plan la prioridad será su seguridad. Si las cosas se ponen feas, ustedes se van –dijo Batman seriamente.  
Todos estuvieron de acuerdo.   
–Entonces tenemos cinco días para planear “la boda” –Dick sonreía con satisfacción.


	15. LA ÚLTIMA NOCHE

–¡Maldición! ¡Maldito seas Richard Grayson! –gritaba Red Hood, mientras daba vueltas con una hoja de periódico apretada en sus puños.  
–¿Quieres calmarte? – Dijo Roy tratando de apaciguarlo–. Puede tratarse de un error.  
–¿Crees que un periódico como el Gotham Gazzette va a publicar toda un página sobre el matrimonio del primogénito de Bruce Wayne con la hija del Comisionado por error? – respondió Jason, casi gruñendo.  
Roy veía a su compañero rodearlo como fiera enjaulada. Por un instante se preocupó mucho por él, pues tenía una marcada tendencia a hacer locuras cuando se encontraba en ese estado.  
–¡Ese maldito bastardo me ha estado mintiendo todo este tiempo! –volvió a gritar Jason, enfurecido.   
–Este drama que estás haciendo no va a arreglar nada, Caperucita –dijo el pelirrojo, sonriendo un poco.   
Jason le dirigió una mirada asesina. Tomó el periódico, hizo una bola con él y se la lanzó a Roy con fuerza. El arquero logró esquivarlo, pues ya había adivinado las intenciones de Jason.   
–No te desquites conmigo, amigo. Mejor ve y habla con Dick –contestó Roy, levantando los hombros despreocupado.   
Jason respiró hondamente y pudo percibir el dolor en su pecho. Era una sensación familiar. Era decepción, el saberse traicionado y olvidado. Salió de su casa decidido a enfrentar la situación. Necesitaba respuestas. Su corazón luchaba con la idea de que todo este tiempo Dick hubiera estado jugando con él y que finalmente se decidiera a casarse con Bárbara.   
Tomó su teléfono y marcó el número de Dick con urgencia. Escuchó sonar la llamada como si su vida se le fuera en cada timbrada. Esperó, mas no hubo respuesta. Volvió a intentarlo y el resultado fue el mismo. Eso acabó con su paciencia, así que decidió que iría directo hacia el problema. Pero tenía que hacer una escala primero.   
Manejó su motocicleta hasta Gotham. En uno de los barrios tranquilos del centro estaba el lugar al cual se dirigía. Estacionó su motocicleta y colocó su casco encima de ella. Subió las pequeñas escalinatas del pórtico y llamó a la puerta. Bárbara abrió y al verlo se quedó muy sorprendida.   
–Necesitamos hablar, ¿puedo pasar? –dijo Jason con mucha seriedad.  
Bárbara no dijo nada pero hizo su silla de ruedas a un lado, permitiéndole el paso. El joven mercenario ingresó y se dirigió a la pequeña sala de la casa. Bárbara le indicó que tomara asiento y él obedeció.  
–¿Qué haces aquí, Jason? No recuerdo haberte dicho donde vivía –preguntó Bárbara, levantando una ceja con duda.  
–Tuve que hackear el chip del comunicador que me dio tu amiga, así pude triangular tu ubicación a partir de la señal –respondió Jason mirándola fijamente.  
–¡Eso es imposible! Mis comunicadores están encriptados, la señal rebota en cinco satélites diferentes y es muy difícil de rastrear –dijo Bárbara, sumamente sorprendida.   
–No eres la única con habilidades tecnológicas, pelirroja. Tengo amigos muy talentosos – contestó Jason guiñándole un ojo y sonriendo levemente.  
–Y, ¿por qué te tomaste tantas molestias para hablar conmigo? –preguntó Bárbara acercando su silla hacia Jason.  
El rostro de Jason se volvió sombrío. Tragó con dificultad, como dándose valor para hablar.  
–Dime que no es verdad. Dime que no es cierto que te vas a casar con Dick –dijo finalmente.  
Bárbara lo miró por un instante y suspiró antes de hablar.   
–No es a mí a quien tienes que pedirle explicaciones, Jason – propuso Bárbara, acomodándose sus lentes y sin mirarlo directamente.  
–Dick no me contesta y, francamente, si voy a verlo no creo que termine bien. ¡Por favor, te lo suplico, dime que está pasando! –pidió Red Hood, mirándola fijamente.   
Bárbara mordió su labio inferior mientras observaba la tormenta de emociones que se asomaba en los ojos de Jason.  
–Sabemos lo que estamos haciendo. Por favor, Jay, no te entrometas –dijo la hija del Comisionado, dándole la espalda. Ella sabía que hablarle era más fácil si no lo observaba.  
Jason se levantó rápidamente y se puso delante de ella para evitar que se alejara. Arqueó su cuerpo hacia delante y acercó su rostro al de Bárbara. Tomó la muñeca de ella con fuerza mientras le decía:  
–No más evasivas, bonita. ¡Fuiste tú quien me animó a que no perdiera a Dick y ahora me dices que me haga a un lado! No voy a soportar que ustedes dos jueguen conmigo.   
Bárbara sentía la furia de Jason en ese agarre. Su muñeca dolía un poco pero a pesar de eso, estaba segura que Jason no la lastimaría. Fijó su mirada por primera en esos ojos verdes llenos de confusión y miedo. Se lamentó por lo que estaban haciendo, pero ya no había marcha atrás.   
–En serio, Jason, tienes que hablar con Dick –insistió casi en su susurro, bajando su mirada nuevamente.   
Jason la soltó inmediatamente, mientras ponía sus manos en su cabeza y resoplaba con frustración. Por un momento se preguntó qué estaba haciendo viniendo a la casa de Bárbara a interrogarla. Guardó silencio y finalmente caminó hacia la puerta. Bárbara pudo escuchar cuando salió de su casa, encendió su motocicleta y se marchó.   
A Oráculo le tomó un par de minutos recomponerse. Tomó su teléfono y marcó el número de Dick.  
–¡Hola, Babs! –contestó Dick con voz cantarina.  
–Dick, Jason estuvo aquí en mi casa.  
–¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien? –demandó Dick con evidente preocupación.  
–Sí, no te preocupes por mí. Como era de esperarse, se enteró lo de la boda y está molesto. Muy molesto –dijo Bárbara con severidad.  
–¿Le dijiste la verdad? –preguntó Dick.  
–No le dije mayor cosa, pero le dije que debía hablar contigo. Así que prepárate porque es más que seguro que irá a tu departamento ahora.   
–Gracias, Babs, por avisarme. Estaré preparado.  
–¿Dick, estás seguro de esto? ¿No sería mejor si le contaras todo a Jason? –preguntó Bárbara.  
–Ya lo hablamos, hermosa. Esto tiene que ser así, no tenemos otra alternativa.   
–Ok, Chico Maravilla, yo creo en ti. Nos vemos mañana en el altar. Voy a ser la que esté vestida de blanco –dijo ella como broma y luego cerró la llamada.  
En su departamento, Dick alistaba su traje para la boda, pero no podía concentrarse al pensar que Jason llegaría en cualquier momento a pedirle respuestas. Los minutos se hicieron horas y el correr de reloj lo torturaba. De repente escuchó un ruido en la sala y se dirigió allá a ver qué era, solo para encontrarse a Jason entrando por la ventana. Tenía el cabello alborotado y las mejillas con un leve tono rojizo.   
–No pierdes tu costumbre de entrar a mi departamento por la ventana –dijo Dick acercándose a él.  
El rostro de Jason se mostraba inexpresivo, su mirada atormentada y, estando cerca, Dick pudo percibir el olor a alcohol. Se quedó parado allí sin decir nada.  
–Pajarito, pajarito, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo? –se atrevió a decir Jason finalmente, mientras sonreía de lado.  
–¿Qué haces aquí, Jason? –preguntó Dick, fingiendo que no sabía a qué había venido.  
–Quería tener una charla civilizada contigo, pero estaba muy enojado. Así que decidí tomar algo para calmar mis nervios y creo que ya estoy bien –dijo mientras se acercaba, quedando a pocos centímetros de Dick.  
Nightwing no retrocedió. Jason se veía tan varonil, pero a la vez tan frágil. El corazón de Dick dolía al saber que él era el causante de que Jason se encontrara en ese estado.   
–Vine a felicitarte por tu boda. ¿Es mañana verdad? –dijo Jason con sarcasmo.  
–Jay –dijo tomando su rostro con su mano–, tienes que confiar en mí.   
–¡Vete a la mierda, Grayson! Si ya te aburriste de jugar conmigo, al menos ten las pelotas para decírmelo –dijo Jason, pegando su rostro al de Dick y mirándolo con furia.   
Dick no se inmutó ante la reacción de Jason y lo miró con determinación. En ese momento podía haberle dicho lo que el menor quería oír. Hubiera sido más fácil decirle que sus sentimientos no eran reales, romper el corazón del forajido y asegurarse que este no afectaría el plan; sin embargo, eran palabras que sus labios se negaban a pronunciar.  
–Yo te amo, Little Wing, y lo que pase mañana no va a cambiar ese hecho –dijo de manera calmada, con toda la sinceridad posible, sin importarle si era conveniente o no.  
–¡¿Es una maldita broma?! ¡Me has estado mintiendo todo este tiempo! ¡Nunca tuviste intención de terminar con Bárbara! –le acusó Jason, gritando nuevamente.  
Dick colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Jason y acercó sus labios a su oído  
–Esto no cambia nada. Tienes que creer en mí –dijo vocalizando despacio cada palabra.   
Jason se soltó del agarre del primer Robin y le dio la espalda. Su pecho dolía, sus ojos picaban, y por su cuerpo sentía hervirle la sangre. Y aun así no podía evitar derretirse por las palabras de Dick. Se dio cuenta de que era muy débil, que durante este tiempo se estuvo ablandando. Dejó que él lo embriagara con sus besos, caricias y promesas, y ahora que estaba por lanzarlo al abismo, no era capaz de resistirse. Realmente era un idiota enamorado.   
Dick al verlo tan pensativo, se acercó y lo abrazó por la espalda.  
–Tranquilo, Jaybird, todo va a estar bien –dijo con dulzura. Todavía trataba de que creyera en la sinceridad de sus sentimientos.  
Jason se volteó para volver a encararlo. Su rostro ya no mostraba la ira de antes. Sus ojos empezaron a aguarse.  
–Escapémonos, Dick –soltó Jason de repente.  
–¿De qué estás hablando, Jay? –preguntó Dick sorprendido.  
–De que nos vayamos lejos, juntos… Lejos de Gotham, de las máscaras, de Batman. Podemos empezar de nuevo en cualquier lugar –propuso Jason con tono esperanzador.  
–Jason, no puedo hacer eso –dijo Dick bajando la mirada.  
–¿Y por qué no? –preguntó Red Hood furioso, agarrando con fuerza a Dick de su camiseta.  
–Si viniste a golpearme, adelante –dijo Nightwing con resignación.  
–No, no vine a eso –admitió Jason soltando a Dick–. Vine a hacerte cambiar de opinión.  
Jason juntó sus labios a los de Dick en un toque que fue superficial al principio, pero que empezó a profundizarse rápidamente. Dick abrió su boca y permitió que la lengua ansiosa de Jason ingresara. Pudo percibir el sabor del alcohol y del tabaco en la boca del otro. Jason bajó sus manos y las posicionó en las caderas de Dick, acariciando el bello posterior de su hermano mayor. Dick atrajo al menor haciendo que se pegara más e introdujo sus manos dentro de su camisa para tocar su cuerpo, que empezaba a calentarse a consecuencia de los besos apasionados. Con mucha destreza tocaba su pecho, sus brazos, su espalda; y sentía como el menor se estremecía con cada roce o pellizco. Los pensamientos de ambos fueron acallados por el deseo y la lujuria. En un momento Jason se detuvo, separó sus labios de los de Dick y mirándolo con pasión carnal le dijo:  
–Haz mañana lo que quieras, pero esta noche eres mío.  
Dick no contestó, sino que volvió a besar a Jason con frenesí, siendo esta la señal de que estaba de acuerdo. Dick sentía que el pantalón le apretaba y que la ropa les estorbaba. Por un momento sintió que era inapropiado estar en medio de la sala tocándose de esa forma, así que sin dejar de besarlo, empezó a llevar a Jason hasta la habitación.   
Ya dentro de la habitación, Jason lanzó a Dick a la cama y lo despojó de su camiseta. Él hizo lo mismo con su camisa y se posicionó sobre el mayor. Él sabía de sobra que Dick tenía la fuerza para sacárselo de encima cuando quisiera, pero en vez de eso, se quedó mirándolo a los ojos, desafiante, mientras sonreía con malicia. El menor tomó aquello como un reto, así que empezó a besar el cuello del mayor y a bajar lentamente sus labios por su pecho. Grayson soltaba pequeños gemidos de placer y su cuerpo se retorcía ligeramente bajo el cuerpo del otro.  
Nightwing sentía su miembro apretujarse cada vez más dentro de su pantalón y era doloroso sentir el miembro de Jason rozar el suyo detrás de la tela. Jason pareció darse cuenta de aquello y empezó a desabrochar el pantalón del mayor, liberando su hombría y dándole un poco de alivio. Jason se extasiaba con la vista, pues tener a su hermano mayor mostrando su perfecto y escultural cuerpo y hacerlo gemir para él, era algo que le producía placer absoluto. Pero debía controlarse sino corría el riesgo de que la diversión terminara demasiado rápido.   
Jason tomó con su mano el miembro de Dick y empezó a subir y bajar en un vaivén que tenía el ritmo perfecto. El rostro de Dick empezó a contraerse por el placer y el rubor subió a sus mejillas. Lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás mientras su espalda se arqueaba ligeramente. El menor estaba llevando a su hermano al límite cuando, de repente, este puso su mano sobre la de Jason, deteniéndolo.   
–No es justo que yo sea el único que se divierta –protestó Dick con voz ronca y sonriendo con picardía.   
Dicho esto, Dick se sentó en la cama y con mucha maestría despojó a Jason de su pantalón, dejando a la vista su miembro erecto y duro. Dick realmente se preguntó qué tan incómodo debió sentirse su hermanito al tener esa erección guardada por tanto tiempo. Sin vacilaciones el mayor empezó a lamer la punta de aquel miembro y sintió a su dueño estremecerse. Jugueteó con la punta, dejando besos húmedos y haciendo que Jason empezara a jadear de manera ruidosa. Viendo que ya lo estaba haciendo sufrir demasiado, introdujo aquel trozo de carne en su boca, mientras con su lengua recorría su extensión de manera lasciva. Jason cerró los ojos con fuerza, dejándose llevar por el placer que le producía Dick con su boca. Pero debía mantenerse enfocado, pues no quería acabar durante las preliminares. Sin embargo, Dick parecía no dispuesto a dejarlo, tenía toda la intención de devorarlo entero. ¿Quién diría que el hijo perfecto de Bruce tendría ese apetito voraz? Sin poder soportarlo más, Jason tomó el cabello de Dick, apartándolo con algo de rudeza, ganándose un puchero de descontento por parte del primer Robin.  
Sus miradas conectaron por un instante y fue suficiente para que ambos entendieran lo que necesitaba el otro. Jason empezó a preparar a su hermano, pues sino lo hacía, lo que seguía le dolería como el infierno. Empezó a besar y morder nuevamente los labios de Dick, mientras introducía dos dedos en su agujero. Siguió haciendo esto hasta sentir que el otro ya no podía más. El mayor tenía los ojos desorbitados, su pecho subía y bajaba con dificultad entre jadeos, su boca entreabierta y de la comisura chorreaba un poco de saliva. Ambos estaban demasiado ansiosos y necesitados por sentir al otro de manera completa. Jason tomó su virilidad y empezó a introducirla por el orificio de Dick, lenta y pausadamente, por precaución y también para hacerlo sentir como cada centímetro entraba en su interior.   
Jason empezó a moverse a un ritmo suave al principio, sujetando la cadera de Dick con fuerza para poder profundizar el agarre. Nightwing soltaba maldiciones por lo bajo, casi en un susurro, pues aunque no era la primera vez, la sensación no dejaba de ser dulcemente dolorosa. Aun así disfrutaba de sentir a Jason siendo rudo y salvaje con él. Las estocadas se volvieron más fuerte y con cada una Dick sentía que llegaba al cielo. Jason no decía nada, pero en su rostro se dibujaba un placer absoluto. Sin dejar de moverse, bajó su cuerpo para besar el cuello de Dick mientras continuaba embistiéndolo. El primer Robin enroscó sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de su hermano, para que pudiera entrar más fácilmente. Jason amó en ese momento la bendita flexibilidad del ex acróbata. Dick cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo que la vida se le escapaba por un instante.   
–Abre los ojos, cariño –susurró Jason en el oído del mayor–, quiero ver tus lindos ojos azules cuando me corra dentro de ti.   
Dick obedeció y abrió los ojos. Humedeció sus labios y enarcó una sonrisa que a Jason le pareció demasiado encantadora. Todo terminó unos instantes después. El mercenario arremetiendo con fuerza mientras vaciaba sus ganas dentro de su hermano, y Dick gritando el nombre de Jason, mientras sentía que una corriente recorría su espalda y sus fluidos se derramaban sobre su vientre. El menor se desplomó cansado y satisfecho sobre el cuerpo de Dick. Ambos jadeaban fuertemente pero no podían parar de sonreír. Jason se hizo a un lado y se acostó en la cama. Dick se acomodó junto a él, utilizando su brazo como almohada. Al cabo de unos minutos, los dos estaban recompuestos. Jason hubiera querido decir algo, pero no quería romper el idilio y regresarlo a la realidad.   
–¿Vas a quedarte toda la noche? –preguntó Dick de repente.  
Jason asintió con la cabeza y Dick sonrió como un niño a quien acaban de darle lo que quería.   
Al día siguiente ambos deberían tomar decisiones importantes, pero la promesa de una noche juntos, era un momento de tregua, para ponerle pausa a los problemas y poder vivir únicamente del amor que se tenían.


	16. LA BODA (PARTE 1)

A veces tenía esa sensación. Era como sumergirse en el agua y sentir como poco a poco el líquido ingresaba en sus pulmones. No dolía, pues de alguna manera estaba anestesiado y casi inconsciente. Por más que trataba no podía recordar cómo había llegado allí; de hecho, no podía recordar ni quién era.   
Estaba suspendido en medio de esa oscuridad cuando empezó a escuchar voces, al inicio fue como un susurro, pero se hacía más fuerte hasta convertirse en una risa estridente. Sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas y por más esfuerzos que hiciera no podía moverse. De repente frente a sus ojos se materializó una boca pintada de rojo con grandes dientes blancos enmarcando una tétrica sonrisa. Quiso gritar, llamar a alguien para pedir ayuda, pero sentía que una mano invisible tapaba su boca y que su garganta se cerraba impidiendo que saliera su voz. Mientras la sonrisa flotaba alrededor suyo, ensordeciéndolo con su sonido, aparecieron sobre esta un par de ojos rojos, sin pupila, que lo miraban fijamente, denotando locura e ira. Todo se volvió negro por un instante. Luego sintió que el suelo desaparecía y su cuerpo empezó a precipitarse hacia el abismo.  
Jason despertó sudando, gritando y desorientado. Le tomó algunos segundos darse cuenta que solo había sido una pesadilla. No había tenido una así hacía tiempo, casi el mismo tiempo que llevaba viendo a Dick. De alguna manera que no podía explicar era como si el primer petirrojo calmara sus demonios.   
Empezó a recordar que se encontraba en el departamento de Dick. No era la primera vez que despertaba en esa cama y con su cuerpo marcado como evidencia de lo que había hecho la noche anterior. Pero esta vez era diferente. No era solo la ausencia de Dick junto a él, sino el hecho de que ese día su amado iba a casarse con otra persona. Un vacío se formó en su estómago y la cabeza empezó a dolerle. Jason se quedó estático un rato, sentado en la cama, sin poder decidir qué haría. No tenía caso buscar a Dick, él sabía de sobra que no estaba.   
Se levantó casi por inercia, para buscar su ropa e irse. No tenía sentido que permaneciera allí. Él había perdido y lo único honorable que le quedaba era retirarse con dignidad.   
Al acercase a la mesa se dio cuenta que había una nota con su nombre. Lo leyó con prisa: “Jay, por favor quédate en mi departamento. Te prometo que iré por la noche y te explicaré todo. No desaparezcas, quédate conmigo”.  
El forajido rompió el papel con fuerza, mientras sentía una oleada de indignación e ira. ¿Hasta cuando pretendía Dick seguir con ese juego? ¿No era lo mejor dejar que él se fuera? Jason quería resignarse, tomar los trozos de su corazón y alejarse lo más que pudiera. Pero el primer Robin no dejaba de darle esperanzas. No sabía si lo hacía por algún placer morboso, o porque realmente lo amaba.   
No quería pensar, le daba vueltas la cabeza. Terminó de arreglarse y se marchó, sin mirar atrás y sin arrepentirse.  
**********  
En la Mansión, el ambiente era un caos. Todos corrían de un lado a otro. Cada movimiento debía ser cuidadosamente estudiado. No podían cometer ningún error.  
En su habitación Dick estaba terminando de arreglarse. Trataba de tener la mente enfocada pero no podía dejar de pensar en Jason. Realmente esperaba que él se quedara, pero Jason jamás ha hecho lo que los demás le piden.   
Se hallaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando la puerta se abrió y Damian entró. Las cosas entre ellos seguían tensas pese a que Dick había hablado previamente con él, el menor seguía molesto por la actitud de Dick y por toda la maraña de mentiras en que se encontraba sumergido. No le gustaba que le ocultara cosas a la familia. Damian podía ser un niño arrogante y grosero, sin embargo, era alguien muy frontal y sincero y por tanto no aprobaba el comportamiento reciente de su hermano mayor.  
–Te ves bien, Grayson –dijo el pequeño Robin, sentándose en la cama con actitud despreocupada.  
–Gracias, Dami –respondió sonriendo–. Tú también luces muy elegante.   
–La ropa es lo de menos –le corrigió, después de chasquear la lengua con fastidio–. Lo importante es que oculte mi traje y mis armas.   
–Me alegra ver que estás enfocado, Little D.  
–Tú también deberías, este es tu plan. Así que quita esa cara de idiota enamorado que tienes por Todd y concéntrate, o nos vas a matar a todos –dijo y después dio media vuelta dirigiéndose hacia la salida, sin darle opción a Dick a responder.  
El primer Robin se quedó con el ceño fruncido mientras las palabras de menor taladraban su mente. No tenía sentido darle vuelta al asunto, pues en parte Damian tenía razón. Salió de su habitación para buscar a Tim y repasar el plan por última vez. La hora finalmente se acercaba.

**********  
En otra habitación, Bárbara se ponía su vestido de bodas con ayuda de Cassandra. Ella había insistido mucho en que, siendo una boda falsa, no debería usar un vestido; sin embargo, Dick creía que se vería bonita y terminó convenciéndola.   
No estaba nerviosa, pero ciertamente se sentía afligida por la situación. Aunque le gustó demasiado la cantidad de tiempo que pasó con Dick durante esos días, no se quitaba la ilusa idea de que él volviera a verla con ojos de amor. Se odiaba a veces por no poder sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza.   
Cassandra era la compañía perfecta. Hablaba poco y rara vez preguntaba más de lo necesario. A pesar de eso era muy buena para escuchar y muy intuitiva. Ella entendía el dilema de Bárbara y trataba de reconfortarla sin cuestionarla, ni juzgarla.   
–Cassandra, Tim te necesita. Ve a verlo, por favor –dijo Bruce, entrando por la habitación.   
La mencionada asintió sin decir nada y dejó la habitación inmediatamente.  
–Que linda te ves, Bárbara –le dijo Bruce sonriendo, haciendo que la joven pelirroja se sonrojara un poco–. Necesito hablar contigo de algo importante –agregó poniendo su rostro más serio.  
–Claro, Bruce, ¿quieres revisar algo del plan? –respondió Bárbara.  
–No, quiero saber cómo te sientes con respecto a todo esto –preguntó el Murciélago, mirándola fijamente.  
–Estoy bien –contestó ella, bajando la mirada.  
–No es verdad –Bruce subió su tono de voz, pero al darse cuenta, se relajó y empezó a hablar suavemente–. Sé que tú y Dick terminaron hace tiempo. Sé también que él está saliendo con alguien más. Aun así, siguen actuando como si estuvieran juntos y sé que eso te afecta.  
Bárbara seguía viendo al piso. No se atrevió a refutar nada pues era imposible engañarlo, además él sabía la verdad.   
–No tienes de que preocuparte, Bruce –habló Bárbara con decisión–. Lo que pasa entre Dick y yo, lo resolveremos nosotros.  
Bárbara no pretendía ser irrespetuosa con Bruce, pero ciertamente sus palabras eran como ponerle el dedo en la herida y con todo lo que estaba lidiando ese día, era algo que no podía soportar.  
Bruce pareció entender el mensaje, pues no dijo nada más, simplemente puso sus manos en los hombros de Bárbara en señal de apoyo y se marchó. Apenas el Murciélago se fue, una lágrima cruzó por la mejilla de la pelirroja y, sin poder detenerlas, varias empezaron a hacerle compañía.  
Trató de calmarse pensando en otra cosa y tal vez lo hubiera conseguido, si en ese momento Dick no hubiera cruzado la puerta.  
–Babs, ¿qué te ocurre? –dijo arrodillándose junto a ella con el semblante lleno de preocupación.  
–Son nervios de novia –se secó las lágrimas de sus mejillas forzando una sonrisa leve–. Pero tú no deberías verme, es de mala suerte.  
Dick no pronunció ni una palabra y simplemente la abrazó. Ella descansó su cabeza en el espacio en su cuello y por un momento dejó que todo el dolor se diluyera en ese abrazo.   
Al cabo de unos minutos, se soltaron de aquel abrazo. El pelinegro fijó sus ojos azules en el rostro de Babs, tratando de descubrir el motivo de su tristeza. Ella no lo miraba directamente, pues no podía dejarle saber la verdad, esa verdad que él se negaba a ver y ella se resistía a pronunciar.  
–¿Qué pasó ayer con Jay? –preguntó de repente ella para distraer a Dick.  
El primer Robin se puso de pie y caminó nerviosamente por la habitación. Pasó sus dedos por su cabellera de manera nerviosa.   
–Creo que mal. Jason estaba molesto y sin importar lo que le dijera no quería escucharme. Temo lo peor.  
–Chico Maravilla, no quiero decir “te lo dije” pero, te lo dije –la pelirroja lo miraba fijamente,  
–Lo sé, Babs. Tal vez me equivoqué –su tono de voz denotaba preocupación y melancolía–. Cuando terminemos con esto voy a buscarlo y aclararle todo.   
–Confío en que podrán arreglar las cosas –dijo la pelirroja, sonriendo sinceramente.   
No tuvieron tiempo de seguir hablando del tema, pues Tim los llamó por el comunicador para indicarles que era el momento de partir.  
Todos salieron de la Mansión y subieron a los coches en los cuales se trasladarían a la Catedral de Gotham. Bruce se había encargado de que la noticia de la boda saliera en cada periódico, página de chismes y noticiero. Necesitaban que cada habitante de la ciudad supiera del evento que iba a ocurrir, haciendo que fuera imposible para el Acertijo desaprovechar esa oportunidad.  
De acuerdo al plan, nadie más que ellos estarían dentro de la iglesia. El Comisionado Gordon iba a encargarse de hacer un cerco de seguridad para mantener alejados a los curiosos y a la prensa.  
Conforme se acercaban al lugar, la tensión se reflejaba más en los rostros de todos los miembros de la Batifamilia. Algunos todavía pensaban que era mala idea, pero ya no había marcha atrás.   
Llegaron a la Catedral y el lugar estaba atestado de gente y cámaras, como habían previsto. Por tal motivo, las limusinas se desviaron, y ellos ingresaron al lugar por la puerta trasera.   
Con cuidado, Dick ayudó a Bárbara a ingresar y fueron seguidos por todos los demás. Mientras Bruce por el comunicador le indica a Gordon que habían llegado y que debía estar alerta ante cualquier novedad e informarle inmediatamente.  
La iglesia estaba en un silencio sepulcral. Todos tomaron asiento, con la tensión subiendo a cada segundo. Dick tomó la silla de ruedas de Bárbara y la condujo hasta el altar. Se paró junto a ella y sostuvo su mano, apretándola ligeramente.   
Lo siguiente pasó tan rápido, que nadie tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Con un fuerte estruendo, el techo de cristal se rompió y una figura masculina ingresó dando un salto. En un rápido movimiento se colocó frente a Dick, apuntándolo con una pistola.  
–Vaya, parece que mi invitación a la boda se perdió –habló Jason con ironía.  
–¡Maldito, Todd! –Damián, se levantó y sacó un batarang para lanzarlo, pero Bruce lo detuvo.  
–¡Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo aquí! –Bruce dijo con su tono de voz imponente.  
–¿Qué parece que hago? –Dijo riendo con sarcasmo–. Estoy impidiendo esta boda. ¿O debería haber esperado a que dijeran “si alguien se opone”?  
–¡Jay, por favor, detente! –gritó Dick.  
–¡Cállate, Dick! ¡Tú vas a salir conmigo caminando con tus propios pies o tendré que arrastrarte con una bala en tu anatomía, tú decides!  
–¡Basta! Tu no entiendes, vas a arruinar todo nuestro plan.  
Bruce empezó decidido hacia Red Hood. La ira se dibuja en su rostro. Todos los presentes contenían el aliento. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Jason sacó otra pistola y le apuntó con la mano que tenía libre.  
–¡No des un paso más, Bruce! ¡No estoy jugando! –la voz del Segundo Robin se escuchaba monótona, sin emociones.   
–Jason, esto es irracional y estúpido incluso para ti –le dedicó una mirada severa y cargada de resentimiento.  
–No sé por qué no me extraña que “papi Bruce” me considere estúpido –volvió a reír con sorna–. Tú no lo entiendes, pero nunca he estado tan seguro de lo que estoy haciendo como ahora.  
Aprovechando que Jason se distrajo hablando con Bruce, Dick se abalanzó sobre él y sostuvo la pistola, forcejando con el forajido para poder quitársela. Sin embargo, Bruce solo los observó sin hacer ningún movimiento. Gracias a su mayor masa muscular, el segundo Robin pudo dominar a su antecesor y le hizo una llave, sujetándolo del cuello por detrás y apuntándole a la cabeza.  
–¡Jason, estás cometiendo un error! –Dick se retorcía tratando de soltarse del agarre.  
–No, pajarito, tú quisiste que las cosas fueran así –hubo un dejo de melancolía en su voz–. Ahora, nos iremos. Gracias a los presentes.  
Jason dio dos pasos, arrastrando a Dick a quien seguía apuntando, cuando un impacto de bala chocó en su casco, haciendo que suelte a Nightwing y caiga al suelo.  
Todos miraron hacia el lugar del que había venido el disparo y pudieron observar que la entrada principal de la iglesia se encontraba el Acertijo acompañado de más de cincuenta individuos con máscaras blancas.


	17. LA BODA (PARTE 2)

La entrada del Acertijo no había sido como ellos la esperaban. No hubo aviso por parte de la policía, que realizaba el cerco en las afueras de la iglesia, y eso empezó a preocuparle a Bruce. El “numerito” de Jason les había costado tiempo y concentración. Ahora con el enemigo frente a ellos, les tocaría aferrarse lo que quedaba del plan.   
–Tal parece que empezaron la fiesta sin mí –rio el Acertijo–. Espero no les moleste que haya traído más invitados.   
No había tiempo que perder. Bruce le dio la señal a Tim para que active los dispositivos que empezaron a llenar el lugar de humo. El objetivo era que ellos pudieran cambiarse y ponerse sus trajes. Además, ese no era un gas ordinario, era un compuesto que anulaba el químico con el cual revivían a los zombies. El plan era mermar el ejército del Acertijo lo más que se pudiera a fin de tener ventaja numérica.   
–Sé que esta es una distracción para que puedan ponerse esos bonitos uniformes –dijo el Acertijo de manera socarrona–. La pelea no es con los Wayne, sino con Batman, así que les voy a dar tiempo, claro, mientras tanto voy a divertirme.  
Acto seguido, sacó una ametralladora gatling y empezó a disparar a través del humo, mientras reía de manera maniática. Las balas salieron disparadas en cualquier dirección, chocando contra la estructura de manera caprichosa.  
Dick solo tuvo tiempo de patear una de las bancas de la iglesia y utilizarla como barrera para que las balas no impacten sobre el cuerpo de Jason, quien continuaba inconsciente en medio del pasillo. Luego de eso corrió a ver a Bárbara. Tomó su silla y la llevó detrás una de las paredes falsas de yeso que habían mandado a colocar detrás del altar. Allí Bárbara tenía pantallas y todo el sistema informático para monitorear toda la operación, además era un sitio seguro.   
–Oráculo está en línea –Babs empezó a enlazar todos los comunicadores.   
–Necesito que contactes a Gordon –Batman ordenó–. ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos antes de que se disipe el humo? –preguntó.  
–Dos minutos –fue Tim quien contestó.  
–¿Cuándo se le acabaran esas malditas balas? –Damián insultaba con frustración.   
Cuando el humo empezó a dispersarse, al Acertijo ya se le habían acabado las municiones, lo cual fue un alivio, pues varios miembros de las Batifamilia, estuvieron cerca de recibir un disparo. Todos estaban listos y en posición. Sin embargo, cuando recuperaron visibilidad, notaron que todos los zombies continuaban de pie.   
Una carcajada sonora hizo eco en aquel lugar.   
–Batman, te estás volviendo predecible. Por eso cambié la fórmula para mis ayudantes y ahora solo esperan mi señal para atacar.   
Ya no quedaban opciones, debían pelear, a pesar de tener la desventaja.   
Nightwing, Red Robin, Robin y Orphan empezaron a pelear contra los zombies, entre patadas, acrobacias y ataques sincronizados, cual si fuera una danza maldita. Era desgastante dada la cantidad de oponentes que tenían. Era como un dejavú de lo ocurrido en las bodegas.   
Batman fue directamente a enfrentarse al Acertijo, no obstante, no podía acercarse a él, pues empezaban a atacarlo lo zombies por todos los flancos. El villano reía con ironía y en su expresión podía denotarse lo mucho que estaba disfrutando el momento.  
–Batman, no puedo contactar al Comisionado Gordon, ni a ningún otro policía. Es como si hubieran desaparecido –habló Oráculo por el comunicador. Definitivamente no era una coincidencia, el Acertijo era responsable de aquello. Lastimosamente estaban muy ocupados peleando contra su ejército en ese instante.   
De repente, un zombie se lanzó sobre Robin, con tanta fuerza que lo derribó. En el piso, Robin luchaba por quitárselo de encima. Nightwing trató de ir a ayudarlo, pero fue sujetado por dos rivales, impidiéndole moverse. En un movimiento rápido, Robin sacó su espada y con un corte preciso, lanzó al tipo lejos. No obstante, al acercarse para acabar con él, notó que, al cortar su ropa, bajo ella tenía uniforme de policía y una placa. Entonces, Damian lo entendió.   
–Escuchen –dijo Robin a través el comunicador–. Estos no son los muertos con los que nos enfrentamos antes. Ese bastardo convirtió en zombies a los policías.   
Aquella información fue como un balde de agua fría para todos. Eso solo complicaba las cosas. Ahora a más de pelear, debían evitar lastimar a los policías que estaban mezclados con los demás zombies.  
–¡Qué listo es tu pajarito, Murciélago! –Una sonrisa de satisfacción ocupaba su rostro–. Me preguntaba cuánto iban a tardar en darse cuenta. Un poco de gas químico y ya estaban bajo mi control. Qué conveniente fue encontrarme con fuerza laboral tan barata y dispuesta –dijo con ironía.   
–¡Acertijo –gritó Batman–, deja de esconderte y enfréntame! ¡Deja de mandar a tus secuaces y pelea conmigo uno a uno!  
–Batman, eso no sería divertido.  
–¡Maldito! –volvió a gritar–. Nunca dejarás de ser un villano de tercera –Batman dijo con una mezcla de ira y frustración.   
Las palabras de Batman al parecer calaron profundo en el Acertijo, pues borró su sonrisa del rostro y la cambió por una mueca horrible de fastidio. Por un momento pareció pensar algo y acto seguido golpeó el suelo con su bastón en forma de interrogación y los zombies que aún quedaban en pie dejaron de atacar y se quedaron estáticos.   
El Acertijo se acercó lentamente hacia donde se encontraba Batman, un poco exhausto. Su andar estaba lleno de arrogancia.   
–Ahora voy a demostrarte que clase de villano soy. Hoy me convertiré en el primer hombre que derrotó a Batman –esbozó una sonrisa macabra.   
Batman lo miró fijamente y se preparó para empezar a pelear. Sabía que, aunque se hubiera desgastado con los esbirros del Acertijo, este no podría ganarle en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.  
Por otro lado, los miembros de la Batifamilia aprovecharon para tomar un respiro. A pesar de la fuerza descomunal de los zombies, habían logrado dejar fuera de combate a más de la mitad. Ahora el resto estaban allí, sin moverse, como si fueran estatuas.   
–Tal vez te preguntes, ¿qué impide que ahora que mis zombies están quietos, tus muchachos no acaben con ellos? –preguntó el Acertijo, quien ya estaba a escasos pasos del Caballero Oscuro.  
Solo obtuvo como respuesta un gruñido por parte Murciélago. Así que, sin perder tiempo, decidió mostrarle. Tronó sus dedos y al cabo de algunos segundos una bomba explotó desde el vientre de uno de los zombies, liberando una onda expansiva que golpeó a casi todos los miembros de la Batifamilia. Dick, fue el único que pudo reaccionar a tiempo y saltó hacia las vigas del techo, jalando a Damian consigo. Sin embargo, no era una bomba común, sino una de neuroperturbación. Tanto Red Robin como Orphan quedaron tendidos en el piso. Aunque Batman estaba más lejos, algo de la onda logró afectarlo haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio ligeramente.   
El Acertijo, aprovechando el estado de Batman, le lanzó un fuerte golpe, tirándolo al piso con relativa facilidad.   
–¿Deberíamos ayudarlo? –le preguntó Damian a Dick, mientras bajaban.   
–¡No se atrevan a meterse en esto! –Les gritó por el comunicador Batman–. Vayan y ayuden a los otros –ordenó.  
Nightwing y Robin se acercaron donde se encontraban Tim y Cassandra inconscientes.  
–Oráculo –llamó Nightwing–, ¿tienes algo para despertarlos?  
–Claro, tráiganlos –respondió la pelirroja.  
Dick y Damian los cargaron y empezaron a avanzar con ellos hacia donde se encontraba Oráculo. No fue difícil pues los zombies seguían sin moverse. Avanzaron rápido, temiendo que el Acertijo hiciera explotar otra bomba. La pelea entre él y Batman continuaba, con clara desventaja de parte del Murciélago.   
Una vez que llegaron, Babs le dio una jeringuilla a cada uno y le pidió que se las inyectaran en la yugular.  
–¿Qué contiene esto? –preguntó Dick mientras aplicaba la inyección a Tim y Damian hacia lo mismo con Cass.  
–Es una neurotoxina modificada –respondió Bárbara mirando su monitor.  
–Espera, ¿los estamos drogando? –volvió a preguntar el primer Robin con preocupación en su voz.   
–Técnicamente, sí. Pero no tenemos más opción, necesitamos despertar su sistema nervioso.  
Nightwing no quiso objetar nada más. Ante todo, confiaba en Bárbara. Él pondría su vida y la de cualquiera de sus hermanos en sus manos sin ninguna queja. Entonces Dick recordó que Jason seguía inconsciente a mitad del pasillo de la Iglesia.   
–¿Crees que podrías ayudarme a hacer reaccionar a Jason?   
–Grayson hay cosas más importantes que hacer –se quejó Damian–. Hay que acabar con esos malditos zombies y ayudar a mi padre con el Acertijo.  
–¿Y pretendes que lo deje allí a su suerte, Damian?  
–Te recuerdo que hace poco ese bastardo te estaba apuntando con un arma –respondió de manera mordaz y despectiva–. Él no debería estar aquí, así que en lo que a mí respecta, su seguridad no es mi problema.   
Dick dejó de tratar de convencer a Damian y se volteó hacia donde estaba Babs. Le dedicó una mirada suplicante y de complicidad. Bárbara buscó y le entregó una jeringuilla, sin decirle nada más.   
Él salió a ayudar a Jason, dejando a Damian evidentemente molesto.  
–Oráculo, ¿por qué siempre haces lo que ese idiota te pide?   
–Porque es inútil tratar de detenerlo. Así que me aseguro de que al menos no se lastime –respondió Babs mientras terminaba de armar una especie de dispositivo–. Y ya que tienes tantas ganas de ayudar, te tengo un trabajo. He sintetizado el nuevo químico que controla a los zombies, así que lanza esta bomba de humo y deberían quedar neutralizados.  
–¿Cómo hiciste eso? –Robin tenía una expresión de confusión en su rostro.  
–Necesitaba una muestra de sangre y Red Robin me hizo llegar una –respondió sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo al adolescente.  
–¿Cuándo?  
–Tim tiene sus trucos –se puso seria por instante–. ¡Prométeme que una vez que los zombies estén inconscientes, vas a buscar si mi padre es uno de ellos, por favor!  
Robin asintió y salió a hacer lo que Oráculo le había pedido.  
En el otro lado de iglesia, Dick llegó donde se encontraba Jason. Lo inspeccionó rápidamente y notó que estaba ileso. Le sacó el casco, que todavía tenía incrustada la bala que el Acertijo le había disparado. Se permitió admirar por un momento el bello rostro del menor. Cuando dormía parecía un angelito. Sin perder más tiempo, le aplicó la inyección y en cuestión de segundos, Jason abrió los ojos y se sentó sobresaltado. Dick tomó sus brazos y lo sujetó mientras trataba de hacer contacto visual con él para tranquilizarlo. Tuvo el efecto que había buscado.  
–¿Cómo te sientes, Jay? –Dick estaba realmente preocupado por él.  
–Me duele la cabeza como el infierno –respondió el forajido, haciendo una mueca.   
Durante un segundo, Jason empezó a darle sentido a todos los pensamientos que tenía en su cabeza y comenzó a recordar lo que había pasado antes de caer inconsciente. Miró a Dick entre asombrado e indignado, pero no pudo decirle nada, pues entonces oyeron una detonación y todo el lugar se llenó de humo. Dick tomó la mano de Jason y saltó junto con él hasta el balcón que estaba sobre el altar de la iglesia, de manera que no fueran alcanzados por el humo.   
–Ahora sí podremos hablar, Jay –Dick se acercó quedando a escasos centímetros del menor.  
Dick no vio venir el fuerte puñetazo que Jason le lanzó, haciéndolo caer de espalda.  
–¡Eres un idiota, Dick! –Gritó Red Hood–. ¿Por qué, maldita sea, no me dijiste de qué se trataba todo esto? –le costaba respirar producto de la ira que sentía.  
–Venir aquí y hacer lo que hiciste también fue muy idiota –le respondió Dick aún en el piso, mientras se acariciaba el rostro en el lugar donde fue golpeado.  
–No me dejaste opciones, Dickie. ¡No soy de los que se resignan y se sientan a llorar, imbécil!  
Dick se sentó y lo miró con los ojos empezando a llenársele de lágrimas. Sabía que Jason tenía toda la razón de estar molesto. No quería justificarse, pero si algo le debía, era la verdad.  
–Yo… Jay… –se calló mientras organizaba las palabras–. No podía decirte que era un plan. Te perseguía la Liga de asesinos y Ra´s estaba ayudando al Acertijo. No sabía si era una coincidencia o parte de una conspiración más grande, no podía arriesgarte.   
–¡Eso es una tontería y tú lo sabes! –volvió a gritar el forajido –Si me lo hubieras explicado yo lo habría entendido –Jason se sentía traicionado y ofendido.   
–Jason, por favor. Te dije que confiaras en mí. Yo iba a explicarte todo después de esto.  
–¿Cómo me pides que confié en ti, si tú no confías en mí? Eres un maldito hipócrita y un egoísta.   
Red Hood empezó a buscar una salida de aquel lugar. Dick tomó su mano y lo obligó a sentarse junto a él.  
–Escúchame, Jason. Sé que me equivoqué en grande, sé que te lastimé y que tal vez no quieras perdonarme. Solo te pido que me des una oportunidad de enmendar mis errores –ahora lo miraba con sus bellos ojos azules en los que el menor no podía evitar perderse.   
Jay respiró profundamente antes de contestar. No quería perdonarlo tan fácil pues sentaría el precedente de que con una mirada y unas palabras bonitas podía comprarlo.  
–No hablaremos de esto ahora. Te diré mis condiciones después –fue lo único que dijo y se puso de pie–. Ahora vamos a terminar con ese bastardo del Acertijo. Me debe una por dispararme.   
Las palabras de Red Hood le devolvieron la esperanza a Dick, porque que él quisiera hablar ya era un avance. Seguro no lo perdonaría tan fácil, pero al menos le daría la oportunidad de tratar de convencerlo.   
Ambos saltaron hacia el suelo cuando el humo ya se había dispersado en su mayoría.  
Después de que Robin detonara la bomba. Batman aprovechó la distracción para arremeter contra el Acertijo. Este no podía verlo, pero el Murciélago veía perfectamente, así que fue su oportunidad de contraatacar. Con unos cuantos golpes, ya lo tenía en el suelo, descargando en sus golpes toda la rabia contenida. Lo golpeó por tratar de matar a sus hijos, por cada persona que drogó y mató para convertirla en zombie, por los policías, en fin, por todas las atrocidades que se había atrevido a cometer.   
Cuando el humo se dispersó, todo el ejército de zombies estaba en el piso. Lo que sea que hubiera hecho Bárbara, había funcionado. Red Robin y Orphan se habían recuperado y se acercaban a donde estaba Batman, al igual que Nightwing y Red Hood. En un segundo el Acertijo estaba rodeado.  
–Se acabó el juego, ganamos –dijo Batman.  
El Acertijo empezó a reír con su rostro lleno de sangre y hematomas producto de la golpiza que le había propinado el Murciélago.  
–Te equivocas, Batman –con dificultad sacó una Tablet de su saco y se la extendió–. Si no me dejas ir, Jim Gordon morirá.  
En la pantalla el Caballero Oscuro pudo observar al Comisionado de Policía amarrado y golpeado. No solo era su aliado, era su amigo, además del padre de Bárbara. Debía salvarlo a como dé lugar. No fue mucho el tiempo que tuvo para pensar cuando escucharon fuertes explosiones en las afueras de la iglesia. Batman se volteó hacia donde se encontraban los chicos, indicándoles que salieran a investigar, mientras el terminaba de interrogar al Acertijo sobre el paradero de Jim.  
Los miembros de la Batifamilia obedecieron. Ni para Tim, ni Damian pasó desapercibida la presencia de Red Hood junto a Nightwing; sin embargo, ninguno de los dos quiso hacer ningún comentario. Abrieron las puertas de la iglesia y observaron seis patrullas de policía totalmente incendiadas. El fuego cubría casi toda la zona de la barricada que había puesto la policía. En los alrededores había pocos civiles, así que se dedicaron a ponerlos a salvo. Cuando parecía que la situación estaba controlada, fueron atacados por las unas enredaderas.  
Justo cuando Batman salía con el Acertijo completamente sometido, Ivy Poison llegó al lugar con Jim Gordon colgado de sus enredaderas.  
–Batman –habló Ivy suavemente–. Te propongo un intercambio: El policía por el Acertijo.   
El Murciélago no había peleado tanto para dejar escapar ahora al villano que lo persiguió por tanto tiempo. Sabía que podían ganarle a Ivy Poison. Tenía a su todo equipo e incluso Red Hood estaba ayudándoles. Rescatar a Jim sería la prioridad.   
–No hay trato –dicho esto dio la orden por el comunicador a todos sus chicos de que atacaran, mientras el dejaba al Acertijo con sus esposas puestas, en el piso.   
Ivy Poison los atacaba con sus plantas, sin hacer mayor esfuerzo; parecía divertirse, como un gato jugando con un ratón. Nightwing logró electrocutarla con uno de sus bastones, haciendo que la villana gritara de dolor. Esto solo enfureció a la pelirroja, quien empezó a arremeter contra ellos con más fuerza. Las balas de Red Hood no le hacían nada, ni los batarang de Robin.   
Entonces ocurrió lo inesperado. Catwoman apareció y lanzó su látigo al cuello de Ivy, impidiendo que respire. Robin aprovechó la oportunidad y con su espada cortó las ataduras del Comisionado Gordon, liberándolo. Con un poco de presión y gracias a la falta de aire, Ivy quedó fuera de combate.  
Catwoman se acercó al equipo sonriendo triunfal.  
–No debiste venir, Gata –fue lo único que le dijo Batman.  
–Esa perra me debía una, por drogarme y casi matarme. Además, acabo de salvarle el trasero a los murciélagos, deberías agradecerme –dijo con una voz suave y seductora, casi ronroneando.   
Por un momento quisieron disfrutar de esa victoria, pero no duró mucho. Porque sin que nadie pudiera explicar cómo, el Acertijo logró sacarse las esposas y corrió hacia el interior de la iglesia. Nightwing se percató de aquello y se lanzó a perseguirlo. Casi sin pensarlo y por impulso, Red Hood corrió detrás de él. Entraron a la iglesia para ver cómo el Acertijo tenía sujeta a Bárbara y un detonador en su mano. Instantáneamente hubo una explosión en la puerta principal y la estructura colapsó, bloqueando la salida e impidiendo que cualquiera pudiera entrar o salir.   
–¡Suéltala, maldito! –gritó Nightwing. Su mirada tenía una mezcla de ira y preocupación. Durante todo ese plan él trató de protegerla y ahora era rehén de ese maniático. Los ojos de ella se negaban a mostrar el miedo que estaba sintiendo. Dick Hizo contacto visual con Bárbara tratando de infundirle confianza.   
–No, pajarito. Esta linda jovencita es mi boleto de salida –las palabras salían de su boca con dificultad y se notaba la desesperación en ellas.  
–¿Y cómo piensas salir si explotaste la salida, genio? –preguntó sarcásticamente Red Hood.  
–Pues tendrán que pensar en algo rápido o volaremos los cuatro hasta el infierno.  
–Yo puedo meterle una bala entre los ojos antes de que tenga tiempo de presionar ese botón – Jason le dijo a Dick de manera despreocupada.  
–Eso es muy peligroso. No te dejaré hacerlo –respondió el primer Robin.  
–Lo ves, nunca confías en mí.   
Y empezaron a discutir ante la mirada fastidia de aquel villano, quien estaba desesperado por aquella pelea tan ridícula.   
–¡Basta ustedes dos! –gritó el Acertijo molesto–. Si tienen problemas, consigan una habitación, par de tórtolos.  
Sin embargo, aquello era para ganar tiempo. Dick aprovechó ese breve momento de distracción y lanzó su bastón con electricidad hacia el detonador, haciendo corto circuito y explotando en la mano del Acertijo, quien soltó a Babs en el acto. Red Hood entonces le disparó justo en su pierna derecha, haciendo que cayera al suelo, agonizando de dolor. Entonces Orphan entró por el agujero que Jason había hecho en el techo, tomó a Bárbara y cargándola la sacó de allí.   
–Hacemos un buen equipo –dijo Dick, sonriendo aliviado.   
–No puedo creer que haya funcionado –respondió Jason–. Creí que no me seguirías el juego.   
–Entendí lo que tratabas de hacer cuando vi a Cass en el techo.  
El Acertijo se retorcía en el piso, no obstante, empezó a reír.  
–Creo que este tonto al fin perdió la razón –Jason no entendía que le ocurría a ese sujeto, cómo podía comportarse así considerando la situación en que estaba.  
–¿Saben que el detonador que destruyeron no era el verdadero? –El Acertijo se abrió la camisa, mostrándole a Nightwing y Red Hood las puntadas que tenía desde su pecho hasta su abdomen, mientras seguía riendo–. Yo soy la bomba.  
A penas terminó de pronunciar esas palabras, la iglesia explotó, haciendo temblar el suelo por la fuerza de la detonación. En la parte exterior, Batman y los demás miembros de su equipo se estremecieron ante lo ocurrido. Damian quiso correr hacia las llamas, pero fue detenido por Tim. Batman empezó a llamar a Nightwing por el comunicador de manera insistente. Al no tener respuesta, el silencio de apoderó de todos los presentes allí.   
Entonces observaron a dos figuras salir de entre las llamas. Red Hood traía a Nightwing apoyado en sus hombros. Aunque ambos tenían heridas algo graves, parecían estar bien. Se acercaron a donde se encontraba la Batifamilia. Dick sonrío para tranquilizarlos y en ese momento, colapsó, desmayándose en los brazos de Red Hood.


	18. FINAL

Las reacciones de los demás fueron rápidas, mientras él solo podía observar. Por un momento fue como si su persona se congelara, pero el mundo siguiera su marcha.  
Dick fue tomado en brazos por Batman quien inmediatamente lo subió al Batimóvil. Jason estuvo tentado a impedirlo, a aferrarse al cuerpo de Dick para que nadie lo tocara, pero eso hubiera sido egoísta y estúpido. El estado del primer Robin era crítico y él lo sabía. Sino recibía atención médica especializada y urgente, tal vez no sobreviviría. Y eso estaba fuera de sus posibilidades. Dick necesitaba a su familia. Esa familia de la que él ya no formaba parte.  
Todos emprendieron el regreso a la Baticueva. El Comisionado Gordon, quien estaba un poco golpeado pero en su mayoría, mejor que el equipo de Batman, coordinó con la policía el manejo del daño colateral. Ellos necesitaban reagruparse y sanar sus heridas. Jason observaba sin decir ni una palabra. Por un instante su presencia fue la de un fantasma a quien todos ignoraban. Se preguntó entonces ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo allí? Su plan había fracasado y tal vez hubiera sido lo mejor. Tal vez debería dejar de soñar como un tonto enamorado y darse cuenta de que la realidad era cruel. No importaba que le hubiera ayudado a Dick a salvar a Bárbara, no importaba que esta vez hubiera jugado en el equipo de los buenos, él seguía siendo un villano a los ojos de Bruce. Dio media vuelta para marcharse, pero entonces se encontró con Bárbara que lo miraba fijamente.  
–Espero que no pienses huir, Jay. Debes regresar a la mansión con nosotros. –La mirada de Bárbara estaba cargada de tristeza y su tono de voz delataba su preocupación. Aun así, su actitud era cálida y sincera.  
–No tiene sentido que vaya. Batman no me dejará acercarme –respondió Jason mirando hacia otro lado. No quería que la pelirroja viera el dolor que le causaba esa afirmación.  
–¿Quieres dejar a un lado tu orgullo? –le acusó elevando la voz apenas–. Dick te necesita. –No dijo nada más y empezó a avanzar en su silla de ruedas hacia donde estaba Cassandra.  
Jason lo pensó un poco. ¿Desde cuándo le hacía caso a Batman? Hasta donde recordaba, él no era su jefe, y tenía libertad de hacer lo que quisiera. Así que antes de tener tiempo de pensarlo más y llegar a arrepentirse, se subió a su moto y condujo camino a la mansión.  
Mentiría si dijera que no estaba nervioso. Acababa de vivir una experiencia cercana a la muerte y de ver al amor de su vida caer, casi sin vida, en sus brazos. Sería demasiado para cualquiera, pero él era un tipo duro y ahora más que nunca necesitaba esa fortaleza para enfrentarse a los murciélagos. No iba a permitir que ni Bruce ni nadie lo separara de Dick.  
Se pegó al Batimóvil para poder ingresar por la rampa que daba ingreso a la Baticueva. Una vez ingresó pudo observar que Alfred tenía preparada una camilla y todo el instrumental médico. Todo era un poco diferente a como lo recordaba. Nuevos aparatos, nuevas vitrinas para los trajes, pero la misma frialdad. Estacionó su motocicleta, se bajó y esperó. Batman colocó a Nightwing en la camilla y con ayuda de Alfred empezaron a retirarle el traje. Todos seguían ignorando su presencia y eso era bueno, al menos no tendría que lidiar con ninguna “escenita”. No obstante, se alegró demasiado pronto.  
–¡Maldito, Todd! No tienes derecho de estar aquí –Damian le gritó con el ceño fruncido y los ojos llenos de furia.  
Estaba listo para responderle ya sea con palabras o con los puños; sin embargo, Tim intervino.  
–Cálmate, Damian –dijo tomándolo del brazo. Miró con seriedad a Jason antes de hablarle–. Sé que estás preocupado por Dick, pero no es el mejor momento. Sabes que tu presencia aquí no es bienvenida. No voy a decirte que te vayas, pero deberías considerar el delicado estado de salud de Dick e irte por tu propia voluntad.  
–Escucha, Reemplazo –estaba usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no insultar a ninguno de esos chiquillos.  
–Red Hood se queda –habló de repente Batman, interrumpiendo a Jason y haciendo que todos volteen a verlo con asombro.  
–Pero, padre…  
–Sin peros, Damian. Tú y Tim vayan con Oráculo para que les revise esas heridas.  
Los menores obedecieron. Tim avanzó calmado, pero Damian hacía notar su descontento con la situación.  
Batman empezó a caminar hacia donde se encontraba Jason. El forajido tragó fuerte viendo la cercanía de su mentor. ¿Qué haría? ¿Lo enfrentaría? Tal vez sacó a los otros dos porque no quería que escucharan como él lo echaba de aquel lugar. Tantas dudas, y Batman pasó junto a él sin mirarlo y siguió de largo, dejándolo atónito.  
–Ayuda a Alfred –habló cuando ya se había alejado varios pasos de él y sin voltear. Luego se perdió en la oscuridad de la Cueva.  
Se dirigió hacia donde estaba el mayordomo. Ya tenía a Dick conectado a varios aparatos. Verlo así fue demasiado doloroso para él, pero debía de controlarse. Saludo a Alfred con un movimiento de cabeza y le ayudó a aplicarle los vendajes al primer Robin, así como varias intravenosas. El Mayordomo no era particularmente hablador y eso le encantaba a Jason, pues en ese momento no deseaba contestar preguntas.  
Llegó la noche y Jason no se apartó ni un momento de Dick. Sentado junto a la camilla, los segundos y minutos morían en monotonía. En algún momento en la madrugada el cansancio lo venció y cerró los ojos. Sus sueños estuvieron llenos de pesadillas donde Dick no lograba sobrevivir.  
Se despertó sobresaltado, con los músculos entumidos, resultado de la incómoda posición en la que se durmió. Empezó a estirarse cuando sintió una mirada sobre él. Alzó la vista para descubrir a Bruce quien lo observaba con una expresión inescrutable. Jason le sostuvo la mirada y en un momento su cerebro recién despierto, empezó a organizar todo y entonces lo entendió.  
–¿Desde hace cuánto lo sabes? –preguntó el menor sabiendo que tal vez no obtendría una respuesta.  
–Desde la primera noche que desapareció –respondió el Murciélago, sin cambiar su expresión.  
–¿Y lo dejaste sufrir todo este tiempo pensando que te estaba mintiendo? –el tono de voz de Jason se volvió de ironía pura.  
–Yo no podía decirle que lo sabía. Dick debía venir a mí y contarme. Esto se trata de confianza, Jason.  
–¿Confianza? –ahora Jason reía burlonamente–. Tú no confías en Dick, ni en mí, ni en nadie que no seas tú mismo. Porque al final del día la única opinión que cuenta es la del Gran Batman.  
Bruce se acercó a Jason y casi pegó el rostro al suyo. Su expresión denotaba su molestia.  
–Puedes odiarme si quieres, puedo vivir con eso, pero no voy a permitirte que me faltes el respeto –mantenía la mirada fija en los verdes ojos de Jason–. La única razón por la que permití que te quedarás fue para pagarte que me hubieras salvado del incendio en el club, pero vas a comportarte ¿de acuerdo? –el tono de amenaza de su voz retumbó por todo el lugar.  
Jason respondió con un bufido, mientras lo miraba entre asombrado y confuso. Pensaba que Bruce no sabía lo del club, aunque no debería asombrarle, después de todo es Batman.  
Bruce se alejó de Jason y se acercó a la camilla donde estaba Dick y le dedicó una mirada que al segundo Robin le pareció de ternura. Por un breve momento sintió algo de envidia de que él jamás fue merecedor de una mirada así por parte de su padre.  
El sonido de teléfono de Bruce rompió el momento y él se apresuró a contestar. Después de algunas respuestas monosilábicas por parte del millonario, dio media vuelta para dirigirse hacia la salida.  
–Cuídalo bien –fueron sus últimas palabras hacia Jason antes de perderse en las escaleras que llevaban a la Mansión.  
El forajido no sabía cómo tomar ese último comentario. ¿Acaso estaba aceptando su relación con Dick? Decidió no pensarlo demasiado e ir a buscar algo de comer.  
Por más intentos que hizo Alfred, Jason se negó a utilizar su antigua habitación, ni ninguna otra. No quería sentirse cómodo allí, como si estuviera en su casa, pues sabía que su presencia allí sería efímera.  
Aquella madrugada, mientras Jason vigilaba el estado de Dick, pudo observar a Tim sentado en la Baticomputadora, rodeado de vasos descartables que de seguro contenían café y bastante concentrado en lo que buscaba. Ninguno de los dos hablaba y el silencio era incómodo.  
–¿Tú no duermes, chico? –preguntó Jason como para romper el hielo.  
–¿Te importa? –respondió Tim sin siquiera voltear a verlo.  
–Solo trataba de hacerte conversación, Reemplazo –respondió el segundo Robin, algo molesto.  
–Tim  
–¿Qué?  
–Que mi nombre es Tim. No es “chico”, ni “reemplazo” –respondió Red Robin con fastidio–. Si quieres hablar conmigo, al menos llámame por mi nombre.  
Jay no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se asomara en su rostro. Tim empezaba a agradarle. Ahora que ya no estaba cegado por la ira de que aquel niño hubiera ocupado su lugar, tal vez podrían empezar a llevarse bien.  
–Ok, Tim –dijo pronunciando su nombre con una vocalización exagerada–. ¿Crees que Dick estará bien?  
–¿Y por qué crees que yo lo sabría? –ahora si volteó a verlo. Aunque ya no había molestia en su voz, si se notaba cierto recelo de hablarle.  
–Porque se supone que eres un genio. Si tú dices que Dick se recuperará entonces podré estar más tranquilo.  
Tim dejó de mirar la pantalla y volteó su silla para quedar frente a Jason. Lo que acababa de decir el mayor era lo más parecido a un cumplido que habría salido de su boca y eso hizo que su ego se inflara un poco. Por otro lado, no es que hubiera tenido muchas oportunidades de decirle algo agradable, después de todo esta era la conversación más larga que habían tenido.  
–Yo creo que se recuperará pronto –Tim no quiso ahondar en el estado médico de Dick pues no serviría de nada poner más ansioso a Red Hood–. Tengo una duda, ¿por qué Dick resultó más lastimado que tú?  
–El muy tonto trató de protegerme de la explosión. No debió hacer eso, yo soy más resistente gracias al Pozo de Lázaro.  
Definitivamente, Tim estaba aprendiendo mucho de Jason esa noche y ya no le parecía ese loco psicópata de quién todos le habían hablado. Ahora entendía que veía Dick en él. Porque no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta que ellos ya no tenían una relación precisamente de hermanos.  
No pudieron seguir hablando pues Batman y Robin llegaron de patrullar en ese momento y no era un secreto para nadie lo mucho que a Damian le molestaba la presencia de Jason. Así que apenas se vieron empezaron a gritarse e insultarse. Batman optó por no intervenir y se marchó. Tim se cansó de tanto ruido y se fue a continuar trabajando en su habitación. Hubieran continuado su discusión sino fuera porque un molesto Alfred en pijama bajó a regañarlos y envió a Damian a su habitación.  
A la mañana siguiente, Jason sentía en su pecho una calidez extraña, pues a pesar de la indiferencia de Bruce y las peleas con el demonio, no se sentía mal de estar allí. Y aunque lo pensara, eso era algo que nunca, jamás, admitiría en voz alta a nadie. Lo único que faltaba para que su felicidad fuera completa era que Dick despertara.  
Y un día después sucedió. Dick abrió los ojos y trató de sentarse cuando un horrible dolor lo recorrió completo. Observó a su alrededor y vio a Jason que dormía en el piso, con unas frazadas que de seguro Alfred le colocó. Eso lo tranquilizó. Ignoraba porque estaba en la Baticueva pero saber que estaba junto a él no podía hacerlo más feliz. Con esfuerzo lo llamó, aunque su voz salió muy baja. Sin embargo, Jason despertó como un resorte, mirando a todos lados, algo alterado. Por una fracción de segundo sus ojos conectaron con el azul de Dick y fue como si no importara nada más que aquel océano cristalino en su mirada. El dolor, las mentiras, las peleas, todo era insignificante en ese momento.  
Él se levantó y se acercó hacia donde estaba Dick, haciendo un esfuerzo por sonreírle.  
–¿Despertaste o es que estamos muertos los dos?  
–No creo que funcione así, Jay –Dick rodó los ojos, pues era lo único que podía mover sin que le doliera.  
El menor trató de sonreír, pero el nudo en su garganta no se lo permitía. Quería decirle tantas cosas a Dick. Contarle que Bruce ya sabía de su relación y que, aunque no la aceptaba del todo, tampoco se oponía. Decirle que empezaba a tenerle afecto a Tim y que, aunque Damian fuera un demonio insoportable comenzaba a disfrutar “pelear” con él. Pero solo podía mirarlo, como jamás lo había visto. Era como un ciego que miraba un paisaje por primera vez. A veces sentía que su corazón estallaría por esos sentimientos tan grandes que no llegaba a entender.  
El mayor lo miraba también, entre preocupado o confuso. No podía pensar mucho, se sentía mareado, pero no quería volver a dormir. Temía que si lo hacía Jason se esfumaría como un espejismo, o como un sueño que termina al llegar el amanecer.  
–Prométeme que no volverás a hacer algo tan estúpido –Jason rompió el silencio con un regaño–. Te recuerdo que el único Robin muerto puedo ser yo –sonrió con sarcasmo, de esa forma que Dick conocía tan bien.  
–Prométeme que confiarás en mi –respondió Dick mirándolo con ternura y sonriendo de manera coqueta.  
Sin decir más el forajido se acercó y le dio un corto beso en los labios al mayor, sin importarle los curiosos ojos que los estaban observando.  
–Por ahora descansa y recuerda que aún me debes algo, Dickiebird y no te vas a librar solo porque casi te mueres.  
Dick hizo un puchero, mientras cerraba los ojos.  
Jason soltó un largo suspiro. Su cerebro aún no terminaba de entender como había caído en el embrujo de Dick. Su mundo había cambiado tanto en los últimos meses, que a veces todavía parecía una mentira. Tenían mucho por trabajar para que esa relación funcionara, pero después de todo lo vivido, habían demostrado que su amor era a prueba de fuego… y explosiones.

*************************  
Hola a todos los que leyeron esta historia. Espero les haya gustado. Yo disfruté mucho escribirla y quiero agradecer por leer y dejarme bonitos comentarios. Aquí termina esta aventura, aunque tal vez escriba un epílogo. Gracias por darle la oportunidad.


	19. EPÍLOGO

–¡Jason esto es infantil y tú lo sabes! –el primer Robin gritaba mientras golpeaba la puerta de la habitación –¡Abre de una vez o voy a tirar la puerta!  
–Haz lo que quieras Birdie –respondió el susodicho –No pienso salir de aquí y no vas a obligarme.  
Dick puso los ojos en blanco mientras negaba con la cabeza en señal de fastidio. Tomó impulso, avanzó y abrió la puerta de un solo golpe. En la cama estaba Jason acostado en actitud relajada, con los brazos detrás de su cabeza. No se inmutó ni un poco al ver a Dick entrar.  
A veces el menor lo sacaba de quicio. Y no es que no le tuviera paciencia, pero había ocasiones en que se esmeraba por ser un total idiota.   
No dijo nada y se acercó a la cama, se sentó junto a Jason y miró con seriedad.  
–Pierdes tu tiempo, Dick – Jason lo miraba con convicción –Mi respuesta seguirá siendo no.   
–¿Por qué actúas como si fuera una tortura? Es solo una simple cena en la Mansión con nuestra familia.  
–Primero: No es “nuestra familia” porque ninguno de ellos me quiere ver y yo tampoco a ellos –Jason respondió fastidiado. –Segundo: ¿“simple” dices? Nada con nosotros es simple.  
–Pero Jay, –se quejó mirándolo con ojitos de cachorro –Alfred y los chicos me han llamado insistentemente. No hemos ido a visitarlos en varios meses, desde que derrotamos al Acertijo.   
El menor volteó su rosto, dispuesto a ignorarlo.  
Dick tomó su rostro y lo volteó hacia él para que lo mirara  
–Me lo debes, Little Wing. –su tono tenía ese toque de seriedad, pero sin dejar de ser amable –Te recuerdo que desde que nos mudamos juntos, solo pasaste dos semanas conmigo mientras me recuperaba y el resto del tiempo lo pasas fuera en misiones con tu equipo y solo regresas cuando estas malherido o con Roy cargándote, medio moribundo.   
–¿En serio quieres empezar a cobrar deudas? –Jason respondió con un toque de indignación. –Pues tú me debes una grande y es más planeo usarla ahora para no tener que ir a tu “reunioncita”.  
Dick sonrió al escuchar estas palabras salir de la boca de su novio. No era una de sus sonrisas amables sino más bien una de satisfacción, como si tuviera a Jason justo donde quisiera.  
–¿Crees que es buena idea? –dijo acercándose su rostro al del menor –Digo, me hiciste prometer que te dejaría hacer cualquier cosa, sin importar que si era ilegal o peligrosa. Creo que sería un desperdicio desaprovechar esa oportunidad por algo tan minúsculo y vanal –Dick hablaba fingiendo que le importaba.   
–Eres un maldito manipulador –Jason frunció el ceño mientras le dedicaba una mirada asesina.   
–Vamos, Jay, será divertido  
–Divertido es lo último que será.  
–No me hagas tener que convencerte – dijo susurrando despacio en el oído del forajido.  
–¡Como mi pudieras! – dibujó una sonrisa coqueta en su rostro.  
No hay certeza de quien inició aquel beso lleno de pasión, pero lo cierto es que ambas bocas luchaban por tener el control, como si la razón a la tonta disputa que tenían antes se decidiría por quien besaba mejor. Y aunque Dick tenía más experiencia, Jason iba ganando.  
Después de pelear un rato más y de unas cuantas caricias subidas de tono, el menor terminó aceptando ir a cenar a la Mansión Wayne. Todavía era un misterio como Dick conseguía de él todo lo que quisiera. A veces no le molestaba, pero otras veces realmente le aterraba.   
Se arreglaron para salir. Dick poniendo mucho esmero en su aspecto casual y Jason vistiéndose a regañadientes.  
Dick condujo desde Blüdhaven hasta Gotham disfrutando de su victoria en silencio. No ganaría nada con provocar a Jason, pues si lo presionaba demasiado podría hacer que este saltara por la ventana del auto. Trató de conversar con él, pero el segundo Robin solo respondía con un gruñido, con alguna respuesta escueta o sonidos inteligibles.  
Finalmente llegaron al portón de la mansión y Jason tenía una expresión de pocos amigos.  
–Cambia esa cara, Jay, por favor –las palabras salieron de la boca del acróbata como una súplica.  
–Ya me hiciste venir, pero no puedes obligarme a estar feliz, así que supéralo.  
Dick no dijo nada, mientras las puertas de la Mansión se abrieron dándoles paso a la propiedad.   
En la puerta fueron recibidos por Alfred, quien con una pequeña sonrisa les dio la bienvenida.  
–Si gustan pasar al comedor, la cena será servida en un momento –dijo el mayordomo mostrándoles el camino.  
–Hola, chicos – los saludó Tim, que bajaba las escaleras.  
Dick avanzó hacia su hermano menor, dándole un abrazo afectuoso y revolviendo su cabezo con ternura.   
–Timbo, no tienes idea de cuánto te he extrañado –dijo Dick, separándose del menor.   
–También te he extrañado. No es lo mismo sin ti por aquí.  
Jason miraba la escena con un rostro inexpresivo. Era difícil adivinar si estaba molesto, triste o simplemente estaba siendo él mismo.  
–Hey, Jason –dijo Tim dejando a Dick y acercándose al segundo Robin.  
–¿Qué hay de nuevo, Reemplazo? – respondió sin sonreír, con un nivel básica de cortesía  
Tim frunció el ceño al escuchar como el forajido lo llamaba.  
–Creía que ya habíamos superado esto y empezaría a llamarme por mi nombre.  
–Llamarte “Reemplazo” es mi máxima expresión de afecto hacia ti, así que acostúmbrate –Jason sonreía cínicamente.   
Tim volteó los ojos en señal de fastidio y se fue hacia el comedor.  
–Jay, sé amable –fue lo único que dijo Dick. Lo tomó del brazo y caminaron hacia el comedor.  
–¿Dónde están Bruce y Damian? –preguntó Dick mientras tomaba asiento a la mesa.  
–Bruce está en su estudio haciendo unas llamadas y Damian estaba en su habitación, de seguro planeando como hacer infeliz y desdichada mi existencia –Tim respondió con un dejo de resignación en voz.  
–Creo que estás siendo un poco dramático –Dick sonreía ante el comentario de su hermano. Él estaba consciente de que los dos menores no se llevaban de lo mejor, pero definitivamente ninguno haría nada para lastimar al otro.  
Jason estaba muy callado. Era como estar en un sueño, aunque desde su perspectiva, era más como una pesadilla.  
–Buenas noches, Richard, Jason –Bruce entró en el comedor sin que nadie notaria su presencia y tomó asiento en la cabecera de la mesa  
El segundo Robin se estremeció al escucharlo. Todavía era extraño estar en presencia de su antiguo mentor. Reprimió sus ganas de salir corriendo, cuando su mirada entró en contacto con los zafiros azules de Dick, quien trataba de trasmitirle tranquilidad. Tomó su mano en señal de que todo estaría bien.   
–Buenas noches, Bruce. –respondió Dick, por ambos.   
–No veo que tiene de bueno la noche, con tanta gente indeseable –dijo Damian, quien acaba de entrar, mirando hacia Jason.  
El mencionado no respondió, pero le dedicó una mirada llena de ira.  
–Damian, toma asiento y vamos a tener una cena tranquila, ¿de acuerdo? –Bruce le ordenó.  
El obedeció, pero chasqueó la lengua en señal de fastidio.   
Alfred empezó a servir los platos y por un breve tiempo, solo había armonía en la mesa. Tim hablaba con Dick sobre sus últimas misiones con los Titans, siendo interrumpido ocasionalmente por algún comentario venenoso por parte de Damian, al que Red Robin trataba de no prestarle importancia. Jason estaba concentrado en la comida y trataba de ignorar toda la charla, para así evitar decir algo inapropiado. Aunque no quería estar allí, no quería darle motivos a Bruce o nadie para que piensen que no podía comportarse como alguien civilizado.   
–¿Pero qué carajo les pasa a todos ustedes? –Damian se puso de pie furioso y golpeó la mesa, sorprendiendo a todos –¿En serio nadie va a decir nada del “elefante zombie” en la habitación? –dijo señalando a Jason.  
–Little D, tranquilízate, por favor –pidió Dick.  
–¡No me importa si te lo estas cogiendo, Grayson, este tipo es un criminal! –el tono de voz de Damian demostraba su indignación.  
El comentario del menor retumbó en la habitación, incomodando a todos.  
–Damian, lenguaje –fue lo único que dijo Bruce, mientras seguía comiendo en aparente calma.  
–¡Cállate, demonio, eso no es de tu incumbencia! –Jason que hasta el momento había guardado la compostura, se puso de pie y empezó a increpar al menor.  
–Padre, ¿de verdad estás bien con esto? –ahora se dirigía a Bruce ignorando a Jason.  
–Damian, deberías comportarte –Bruce ni siquiera había levantado la voz. Fue más un consejo que una advertencia.  
–Estas siendo grosero sin razón. Jason ya no es quien era cuando volvió a Gotham. Él ha cambiado. –Dick defendía a Jason, mientras le dirigía una mirada para que se calme y se siente.  
–¡No lo acepto! –Damian tomó un tenedor y se lo lanzó a Jason, quien lo esquivó por poco, haciendo que el tenedor se clave en la pared detrás de él.   
Eso fue suficiente. Jason saltó sobre la mesa para llegar a donde se encontraba Damian y lo sujetó con fuerza del cuello de su camisa.   
–¡No vine hasta acá para soportar tus reclamos, ni tu arrogancia, maldito mocoso!   
Damian se retorcía por zafarse del agarre del mayor, mientras lo maldecía con todos los insultos que conocía.  
–¡Jason, basta! –Dick le pedía entre gritos al forajido. –¡Bruce, diles algo!  
Tim, que era quien estaba más cerca de ellos, en vez de hacer algún esfuerzo por separarlos, sacó su teléfono móvil y los empezó a grabar. Dick no lo soportó más y se acercó a ellos rápidamente y forzando el brazo de Jason, logró separarlo de Damian.   
El menor de los Wayne se alejó un poco, mientras respiraba fuertemente tratando de recuperar el aliento. Jason por su parte, solo miraba a Dick, con sus ojos demostrando la furia que todavía recorría todo su cuerpo.  
–¿En serio, no pueden comportarse una maldita noche? –Dick estaba al borde de un ataque de ira. –¿Tim, por qué demonios no hacías nada?  
–Es que quería grabar el momento para la posteridad –dijo Tim encogiéndose de hombros –Jay, sabes que hubiera sido genial si lo hubieras golpeado justo en la cara.   
–¡No lo alientes! –Dick le dirigió una mirada asesina al tercer Robin.  
–Damian, ve a tu habitación, después hablaré contigo –Bruce intervino, aunque a Dick le parecía que lo hizo demasiado tarde. –Jason…  
–No digas nada, B. –Dick lo interrumpió –Jason vamos a la cocina, ¡Ahora!  
El forajido sabía que la había cagado en grande, aunque a su favor tenía que el pequeño mocoso había empezado. Claro, eso no le serviría de nada. Dick estaba molesto como casi nunca lo había visto.  
–¿Estás feliz? –Dick empezó a hablar apenas estuvieron solos –No querías venir así que te encargaste de que la noche se arruinara.  
–Espera, ¿Crees que hice esto a propósito? –Jason no podía creer lo que su pareja le decía –He tratado de portarme bien para no echar a perder tu estúpida noche familiar y encima me culpas. ¿No viste que ese enano del demonio no dejaba de provocarme?  
–Yo sé que Damian es difícil y esta vez de verdad se propasó, pero él es un niño y tú eres un adulto, Jay. No puedes ponerte al pelear al mismo nivel que él.  
–Yo de verdad no quería esto, por eso te dije que era mala idea que vengamos  
–¿Entonces pretendes que vivamos alejados de todo el mundo porque tú no puedes controlarte? –el reclamo en la voz de Dick tenía un toque de tristeza.  
Jason suspiró largamente antes de hablar. Sabía que Dick tenía razón. Ser un paria tenía la ventaja de no tener que cumplir con ningún compromiso social; sin embargo, ahora él salía con Dick, quien era el ser más amistoso y sociable que conocía. Así que tendría que acostumbrarse a ese tipo de reuniones, era eso u olvidarse de él.  
–¿Por qué no me dices realmente lo que te molesta? –Dick volvió a hablar al ver tan callado al menor –Porque no creo que lo que dijo Damian fuera suficiente para que reaccionaras así, porque hasta donde yo sé no podría importante menos su opinión.  
–Tal vez tenga razón –la mirada y la voz de Jason eran de nostalgia pura –El motivo por el que no quería que vengamos es porque no quiero que ninguno de ellos te haga ver que realmente no te convengo.   
Dick no sabía que responder. Él había luchado con la inseguridad del segundo Robin desde que empezaron a ser una pareja. Él creía haberlo convencido de que si lo merecía. Tal vez tardaría un poco más de tiempo para que Jason entendiera realmente que él era el afortunado por tenerlo en su vida.   
–Little Wing –dijo acercándose a él y colocando su mano en su mejilla – Yo realmente…  
–Tenemos que hablar –Bruce entró a la cocina interrumpiendo a Dick.  
–B, realmente ahora no es un buen momento –Dick respondió separándose rápidamente de Jason, ligeramente sonrojado.  
–Debo hablar con Jason, así que, por favor, no dejas solos, Dick –fue más una orden que una petición.  
Dick miró a Bruce, luego a Jason, sin saber qué hacer. Finalmente se decidió y se marchó.  
–Si vienes a darme un sermón por mi comportamiento, lamento decirte que Dick ya se te adelantó.  
–¿Crees que, si me molestara, no hubiera hecho algo para detenerte? –Bruce lo miraba con esa expresión inescrutable en sus ojos. –Era necesario que ustedes dos sacaran toda esa tensión que había entre ambos. Sino seguirán peleándose para siempre.   
–¡Vaya, Bruce, ¡eres el padre del año! –dijo el forajido con sarcasmo.  
El Caballero de la Noche respondió con el ceño fruncido.   
–Ese se parece más al Bruce que yo conozco, él que no deja de verme con odio.   
–Jason yo nunca te he odiado, ni una sola vez, ni por un momento –la voz de Bruce se oía suave, parecido a tono de voz que utilizaba únicamente con Dick –¿Creo que puedes ser un insolente? Muchas veces. ¿Creo que necesitas una patada de vez en cuando en el trasero? No lo niego. Pero al final del día, te cubro las espaldas y sé, después de todo lo que pasó con el Acertijo, que tú también a mí.  
–¿Y en esta parte nos damos un abrazo? –Jason preguntó de manera burlona.  
–Creo que sería demasiado incómodo para ambos –respondió Bruce con seriedad –Y ahora iré a encargarme de mi otro hijo rebelde.  
–Espera, Bruce –Jason lo detuvo –Déjame hablar con el demonio, digo, con Damian. Debemos solucionar este problema entre nosotros de una vez por todas.  
–Eso parece muy maduro de tu parte  
–Sí, lo que sea. Sino regreso en media hora, subes a recoger el cadáver –dijo mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras.  
Jason iba todo el camino repitiéndose que debía tener paciencia y no dejar que el pequeño demonio lo saque de sus casillas. Debía corresponder a la confianza de Dick y sorprendente también a la de Bruce.   
Golpeó varias veces la puerta de Damian y no recibió respuesta. Pero sabía que el niño estaba allí dentro, pues hasta afuera podía oírlo mascullando maldiciones. Así que decidió hacer algo diferente.  
En su habitación, Damian sentía que se lo llevaban mil y un diablos. Era injusto que lo castigaran por algo así. La culpa era de Todd y él solo había señalado lo obvio. ¿O es que acaso todos se habían olvidado de todos los crímenes que el forajido había cometido? Se acostó en la cama boca arriba tratando de pensar, cuando escuchó un ruido en su ventana.   
Se sentó y pudo ver a Jason entrando a su habitación  
–¡Largate, Todd! –le lanzó lo primero que tuvo a la mano, que fue una almohada.  
–Escucha, Damian, solo quiero que hablemos.  
–No tengo nada que hablar contigo, maldito zombie –el menor lo miraba con rabia e impotencia.  
–Bien haremos esto por el modo difícil –se acercó a Damian y le hizo una llave, inmovilizándolo en la cama. –No entiendo que tienes contra mí, pero ahora vamos a aclarar las cosas. ¿Por qué te comportas de manera tan hostil conmigo?  
–¡Porque eres un asesino! –gritó Damian mientras forcejeaba para sacarse a Red Hood de encima.   
–No es cierto. A ti te crió la Liga de Asesinos. Tal vez ahora hayas aceptado el código de Batman, pero tus manos tampoco están limpias. –Jason dejó de presionar el cuerpo de Damian, lo suficiente como para que respirara, pero no para que se soltara –Dime la verdad.  
–Esa es la verdad.  
Jason volvió a aplastar el cuerpo de Damian, con fuerza, haciendo salir un quejido del parte del menor. Eso se sentía como un dejavú de su encuentro pasado.  
–Está bien. No me agrada que Grayson te dedique tanto tiempo. Antes él pasaba más aquí y hacía cosas conmigo y ahora que está contigo ya no.  
Al oír aquellas palabras, el segundo Robin, soltó al Robin actual y se sentó junto a él en la cama.  
–¿Te gusta Dick? –preguntó algo confundido.  
–Pero no esa forma, sucio pervertido. Dick es mi hermano. Claro que quiero que pase tiempo conmigo –respondió ruborizándose.  
–Así que estas celoso. Eres tan dulce, pequeño demonio –Jason sonríe con sorna.  
–Cállate o te clavaré mi espada en el pecho –fijó sus ojos verdes en el contrario a manera de amenaza.  
–Hagamos un trato –Jason se puso serio de repente –Yo me encargo de que Dick venga más seguido a visitarte y tú dejas de ser un dolor en el trasero y de meterte conmigo, ¿de acuerdo?  
–Ok –respondió el pequeño –Pero aún no me agradas.  
–Lo sé, engendro del mal. Tú a mí tampoco –Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta.  
–Y todavía no te acepto como novio de Grayson, Todd –agregó Damian.  
–Lo sé –respondió sin voltear a verlo.   
Su encuentro con Damian había salido medianamente bien. Ahora debía arreglar las cosas con el pajarito mayor. Al preguntarle a Alfred donde se encontraba le Dick, le indicó que estaba en el jardín. Salió y allí lo encontró, sentado en el césped, sintiendo la brisa de la noche en su rostro. Sin decir nada, se sentó junto a él.  
–Espero con ansias la siguiente cena familiar –Jason rompió el silencio haciendo ese comentario con ironía.  
–Ya sé. Fue egoísta de mi parte obligarte a venir – Dick empezó a jugar con sus dedos, mientras miraba hacia el suelo.  
–Tu problema es que siempre ves lo bueno en todas las personas. No te das cuenta de que somos un desastre y que juntarnos a todos en un espacio tan pequeño equivale a problemas.   
–Supongo que fue un poco iluso e inocente de mi parte soñar que podía tener a mi novio y a mi familia junta.  
–No lo fue –Jason tomó las manos de Dick –Sino no lo hubieras hecho, tal vez no hubiera hecho las paces con Bruce y con Damian.  
–¿Qué tú qué? ¿De qué me perdí? –Dick lo miraba con escepticismo.  
–No importa, pero ahora creo que podemos venir más seguido a visitar la Mansión –dijo Jason mientras le dedicaba una bonita sonrisa a Dick.  
–Gracias –dijo mientras abrazaba a Jason con fuerza.   
–Gracias a ti –dijo separándose de él y mirándolo con ternura. –Sabes, creo que jamás te he contado lo que Bruce me dijo cuando empecé a ser Robin y me habló acerca de ti.   
Dick lo miró indicándole que siguiera hablando.  
–Me dijo que al adoptarte él no te salvó de ningún destino oscuro, sino que fuiste tú quien lo salvó a él de eso y que aún continúas haciéndolo –los ojos de Jason empezaron a cristalizarse –Y lo mismo pasa conmigo. Tú me salvaste y lo sigues haciendo, cada día.   
Dick se acercó y juntó sus labios en un dulce beso, mientras la luna y el cielo estrellado fueron los únicos testigos de su amor.


End file.
